The Doll
by FinalSerenity
Summary: AU: She came every day and looked up at him with shining eyes, he was the perfect gift... He hated everyone, loved no one...and was cursed for it. [Please give it a chance and read through it, you might be surprised at what you read]
1. Prologue

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Prologue

-----

He sat there alone, his eyes searching the simple corners of the small shop. It wasn't big by any means and most people that came in were the rich or grandparents looking for the perfect present for their spoiled children or grandchildren. He didn't care either way what they wanted. All he cared about was himself…his own heart. It had been torn and ripped through so many times he couldn't remember. Each one he thought could have been the person to break the seal of his heart, to show him the truth behind the closed doors of what he called the black hole that had been his organ of life.

And every time he was disappointed.

There had been one time, one true and honest moment that throughout everything he'd been through, that one person could break the barrier between his freedom and the confines in which he is in now. Alas, no matter the price that was paid on his part there was never the one that could be the light that could truly show him the difference. His hope thin, forever like the strings of tattered yarn, faded into a dull pointed memory that stayed down within the depths of the pit that should be his heart.

There was no hope.

No one could save him.

Why should he expect anyone too?

He, himself was nothing.

_The rain poured it would not lighten up and nothing in the world could say anything to stop it. Though the droplets of water bathed the world in its natural glory, there were but two who noticed not the great gift of the sky._

_They stood for hours just watching staring at one another. One clutching his side in attempts to stop the blood, and another holding her shoulder for the wound was fatal no matter even if she were to give her soul for it to be healed it would not. This was to be her final battle nothing she did or should say would return the most precious thing she owned, however…she did not intend to die with the knowledge that he would live a life that he had always dreamt. A terrible and fierce tyrant he would become._

_His betrayal was far to painful to let anyone else knowingly suffer the pain she had, by his hands…even more so by his cruel heart._

_That was why they were here. Why this battle took place for she knew she could not let him go on could not destroy so many more hearts like he had done to hers. Her death would go unnoticed, the world would never know her, and she would be just another tragic incident of time. At least she could die knowing that she had done something worth while…something that would spare at least a few in the future, perhaps even the world from him._

"_I won't let you do this."_

_Pausing for a moment she took a deep breath, one more closer to her last._

"_I will not live, I cannot kill you…but I can stop you from doing to others as you have done unto me."_

"_You'd like to think I would let you live that long wouldn't you," his mocking reply._

"_No matter I will do this one last thing…I shall save those from you in this time, and the future."_

_At that moment she saw a blinding flash of white light, so bright she clutched her eyes closed. Knowing all to well what was to occur in the moments to come with her last strength, her last breath she invoked the words of ancient incantation that would surely place him in an everlasting cursed state._

_In that last final breath of the word a sharp stabbing pain protruded into her side; it jerked her body hard, her mouth slurring the last word changing it from one to another. It changed everything as she hit the ground her eyes widening as she looked across the wasteland that had been tortured by their battle._

_To her horror instead of some type of naturally made thing, something else lay in his stead. Perhaps this was better…it would serve even a greater purpose, could show him on a grander scale how to truly care for someone._

_Yes…this was even better than what had once been intended for the man she loved._

_He would be forever confined into a body that he could not move._

_He would forever watch the world pass by him without being able to put a say into it._

_He would be placed into the hands of people who could show him love…_

_This would be his curse…and maybe one day…this would give him the greatest gift._

He hated her. More than he anyone in his entire living days had he never hated anyone as much as he hated her. She had destroyed his life, had taken away everything and left him with nothing. All he could do was sit and watch over the ages how the world had changed, it really was amazing that he lasted all this time. Even so, no matter what, he wished he was dead or rather destroyed. They had come and gone, children by the plenty. Some were rotten and nasty, rude and tore him to pieces.

But somehow he had survived. Women would fix him for their children and he would be passed along when they were too old, he went through household after household, city to city. Across the sea and through the mountains…and each person he was with he found he could not love. He had figured that was how he was to get out of this, how to break this curse. That bitter girl cursed him because he did not love her back. Like the saying went.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Though he chuckled, yes she had been scorned, but he took her life. She was no more and he had been the one to kill her. That…was priceless.

In the end he found though the words could leave his mouth, the love in his heart was none existent.

He hated this.

He hated her.

He hated being…

A doll.


	2. Chapter One

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter One

The Gift

----

Her eyes roamed over the different shops that lined the street. They were busy in this time of day, many people bustling about moving in every direction, all different no one the same. Colors vibrant and bold, others flat and faded there were so many different faces and hair colors, skin and race they were a community that optimized the word difference.

Except for two young girls that walked side by side, they were identical to one another.

Beautiful raven hair cascaded down their backs; one laced in a low tail while the other was flowing freely like a wild mane. The taller of the two stood erect her stride one of great confidence even for a child, her lips colored as cherries were staled in a grimaced line. She looked rather bored.

The other beamed with happiness, her smile from one ear to the next, pearly white teeth glistening in the suns setting rays. Her cheeks tinted pink, her lips strawberry and full. She walked with a bounce in her step a light little thing that could tell you of the bubbly girl that she was.

Though they looked so much alike, the two girls differed beyond their surface. The faces were only the true beginning of how they were different deep inside. One with deep chocolate colored eyes, and the other with sparkling azure they told the start of the two girls stories…but who's would you listen to first?

It was the start of summer which meant they would get their summer gift, one of their own choosing. It was a rare tradition that their family had when they were allowed to pick any gift, no matter the cost, though it did have to be reasonable and the girls knew that. She had waited all year for this day, because she had seen the most beautiful thing imaginable, the greatest gift she could ever want.

She had seen it on her way home and everyday she would stop and glance past the window into the small shop, and on the back row very top shelf there he was.

The most beautiful doll she'd ever seen.

He wasn't necessarily what you'd call a doll, though that was what it was in technical term, she liked to think of him as an animal…a dog. He wasn't as attractive as the other dolls that aligned the shop; not like the satin dressed pampered china dolls or the porcelain antiques. No, he was so much more than that…she could see it in those rare amber eyes. What a creation for someone to make, what a wondrous imagination that someone had to have to make an animal like him. She adored him, thought him the most beautiful thing in the world and today…was the day she would get him.

In the distance that her eyes could see, she saw the shop the little wooden boutique that sold only the finest dolls in town. In that shop would be waiting for her, a priceless gift…she couldn't contain her excitement.

With a loud squeal she bolted from her mothers hand and ran her way down the sidewalk; her hair whipping across her face that radiant smile if possible widening even more. This was what she dreamt of since that moment she saw him sitting there, that moment she locked eyes with that beautiful white dog and those amazing amber eyes.

Her dream would finally come true and that's all she wanted, she didn't care for anything else except for him. She reached the window of the shop out of breath leaning against the wooden structure she panted catching her second wind. With a quick snap of her head she was once again faced with that window she had seen not just the other day as school had let out for the summer.

There he was.

In all his glory that magnificent creature that sat in the back on the top shelf she stared, her heart swelling and pools of tears filling in her eyes.

He was just as she remembered nothing so extravagant like the others…but to her, he was perfect. He was a dog per-say if that's what you'd call him, though the shaggy appearance and the torn ligaments made him look like a wet drowned disgusting white ball of fur. The amber orbs that were his eyes stared lifelessly at the wall, the ears atop his head were pointed and the hair was long in the back and short in the front, like human bangs. His arms and legs as doglike were lazily hanging in front and beside him. It looked as though he had once clothing but it was no more, just ripped cloths why they hadn't cleaned him up she didn't know but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that he was finally going to have a home…and she would finally have a real friend.

"Kagome, what in heaven's name made you do something like that!" cried her mother as she approached out of breath as well, though she hadn't quite ran as fast as the younger girl.

"I was just so excited," she replied. "I've waited for today and now it's finally here I can't help but be happy."

"You act like a silly child," added in the other young girl walking swiftly up to her family members. "Really I'm embarrassed to claim you as my sister."

"Now, now Kikyo let's not spoil your sisters fun." Their mother interjected.

Now they loved each other dearly these sisters, however they were so different that fights were often and usually blown out of the water. Kikyo the domineering of the two didn't back down and at her age was an adult, though she tended to scold and scorn others at their faults. She was a sour girl, bitter to the end but she had her moments when she showed that she did care for her family, or rather her little sister.

Kagome just a few minutes younger than Kikyo was the peppier light-spirited girl; she was happy most of the time though when Kikyo started off on something she would always fight back. Kagome though the happier of the two was often thought of as a silly far-off dreamer, who wouldn't amount in the world like her sister would. How that burned her, made her want to scream, Kikyo wasn't any better…she did get better grades but they were only in elementary school…they had to be kids first, didn't they?

"Darling, are you listening Kagome?" asked her mother half-heartedly.

Opening her eyes in surprise she giggled before nodding. "Yes mama, I'm sorry I must have gone off."

"That's not anything new," commented Kikyo. "Let's get this over with I have work to do."

How Kikyo became such a bitter child, and so full of…what could only be said as hatred, was unknown to everyone. Even Kagome had no idea why her sister was the way she was, an adult before her time, and right now she didn't care.

"I want to go in here," she pointed to the doll shop with a crooked sign on top. "I know what I want."

"Now Kagome you know the rules, Kikyo is older so she gets the first pick.

Kagome sighed, that was true. Though they were twins although Kikyo had come first by a few minutes, therefore as tradition and rules of the family the oldest child got to pick first. In the end it wouldn't matter, Kagome would have what she wanted, there was no way Kikyo wanted that dog. He wasn't perfect like she liked things. He was far from it.

"I shall go in here."

Surprisingly Kagome watched Kikyo's arm lift up and point at the same shop that she wanted to go in, the same shop that held her dream gift.

"Here? Like Kagome?" questioned their mother, it was on a rare occasion that the two ever got something from the same place.

She nodded. "Yes, here."

"Alright let's go in then."

Kagome though she was ecstatic about entering the shop finally, had a deep sense of dread. This had happened before. Kikyo sometimes would…find the thing that she wanted so badly and take it first, then they would go home and Kagome would never see it again. She got over those things, those little trinkets and small items like that, but this felt different…it would be an even greater loss to never see him again.

"Please…" she mumbled under her breath. "Please don't pick…him."

Kikyo wandered in the shop looking the shelves over for a moment; there really were some fine looking dolls all embroidered with beautiful looks and jewels. Dresses of satin and suits of the finest materials, however there was one that caught her eye, she turned and looked to the back and up to the top shelf.

There sitting a white ugly ragged thing of a creature, a dog if anything. What was that doing in a place like this? No doubt the owner was off his rocker and put it up for mistake…then again, she glanced to her sister. Ah, so that thing was what she was after.

She couldn't understand her "little" sister, why she had such a soft spot for weak things. Why she cared so much about the littler things like feelings and worthless encouragement for the losers. Kagome was peace of work. It amused her how people would try to guess why she was so cruel, honestly it was because she knew if she wanted to make it in the world she couldn't be like Kagome. Not kind, not sweet, and certainly not caring. She had no intention of being left behind she would be the one to do the leaving.

"No…" Kagome pleaded as she watched her sister's face turn towards her precious gift.

"That one," Kikyo pointed to the top of the back shelf. "I want that one."

"Darling it looks so…rotten are you sure?" was this really her daughter speaking, Kikyo liked order, that thing was nothing of it.

"No Kikyo please," Kagome cried, not again why was she doing this. "Please don't…"

"Yes mother, that one, the shaggy dog thing." She finished her thoughts nothing short of how to destroy that wretched thing.

"No, mother she doesn't really want it, she's just going to ruin him!" this was her plea she had to do something maybe just this once her mother would…

"Kagome, you know the rules, your sister wants that thing, and if she wants she gets it, that's the rules what she does with it is not our concern!" her mother crisply stated before heading to the counter and ringing the bell.

Kagome looked down tears falling not this time for joy, but sadness, he was going to get destroyed just because she had cared for him.

"Kikyo please tell mama to stop you don't really want him…"

Kikyo paused for a moment as she was going to stand near a mother for the exchange, turning on heel she stepped to her sister and grabbed her chin hard. Jerking it to her they locked eyes. "It's for your best, the sooner you stop caring for meaningless things like that abomination then you'll have a place in the world."

With that she released her sister and went next to her mother.

Leaving Kagome to sink to her knees and cry.

She cried as she pointed simply to a random doll, cried as the man exchanged the money for the unwanted gift, cried as they entered their home and Kikyo disappeared with the doll into the back yard.

Cried as she lay in her bed and closed her eyes to sleep, and dream of a gift that could not be hers.


	3. Chapter Two

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two

The Deal

----

"I hate you!" she shouted again slamming the door to their room shut. "That man is insufferable!"

As rarity would have it Kikyo was showing her emotions with a passion that burned. She was so mad her face was turning red and her jaw clenched tightly as she flung herself down on the twin bed across the room from Kagome's.

They shared a small square room, two wooden twin beds and one dresser with six drawers; it was white and decorated by Kagome with paint and hands. They had a rug that was large enough to go under both beds and brighten the room a little; their family was rather poor since their father was laid off and couldn't get a job. They had lost their old home and most of their things were sold to pay for food over the years. The girls didn't necessarily remember what it had been like in their old house, but that didn't bother them they had what they needed and nothing more.

Kikyo was organized and had a proper side of the room, while Kagome was untidy and liked things a bit messy no so much that you couldn't move about, but enough that the room had life.

Over the years she had collected old stuffed things that were thrown out or given to her randomly; and they were much appreciated. She adored fixing them, giving them a new life, she had learned at young age to sew and mend things. If she couldn't do it with that skill then she would invent something new.

Her eyes shifted from her sister who was screaming into her pillow; sighing she rolled over and looked down the crack between the rim of her bed and the wall. She hated it when Kikyo and their father fought it was a lot like when she and their mother fought. It wasn't an ideal separation, Kagome and her father got along so well while Kikyo and her mother were two of a kind. The family wasn't bad at times they would all do things together, but the majority was spent as they were constantly fighting with the members that weren't like them, didn't think as they did.

Down the crack were her boxes, she had three of them, things she constructed out of garbage materials found anywhere and every where. She didn't mind being thought of as weird, she thought her creations were magnificent, wondrous items that would make her famous one day.

Reaching down she plucked up her oldest and most prized box, it was rectangular in shape and made from tin. It had been a gift from her grandmother before her death. Decorated with flowers of alls kinds, shapes and sizes, colors beautifully twined together making a rainbow of pigments.

What a thing to have, carefully as to not draw the attention of her sister, she opened the small container and peered inside. There on the top of her many little things she had collected and pieced together, was a folded red fabric. Not wanting to drag it out she pictured the clothes in her mind, along with him that would be wearing them.

The undershirt was an off white color, while the top was a design she had created out of a picture of something she saw at her grandfather's house, and where she got the cloth. When her grandmamma was alive she would tell stories like crazy, her eyes would light up each time she started a new legend or story of some demon from the past.

Kagome loved those stories.

She loved the pictures the old oil paintings that adorned the halls of the shrine that they lived in; it mesmerized her each time she visited that holy place. One time while exploring the attic she had found a trunk, bigger than herself and a rusted lock.

While she knew she would probably get into trouble she went against the thought and opened it anyways. Inside she found a cloth, a red cloth that was an odd sort of fabric, it felt different from things she was normally used to. For one reason or another something compelled her to look up and to the left, there covered by a white sheet was a somewhat large portrait. Curiosity was never something long lasting with Kagome, she instantly uncovered the painting and there was the same looking cloth on a man. The face had been blotted out nothing she could do to fix it, but the clothes had given her an idea.

And the minute she had saw that doll through the window…she knew that the cloth was perfect for him.

She wouldn't see him ever again.

"I can't believe that man is my father!" Kikyo bit out angrily, how in the world she ended up in this family was like a practical joke.

"Have you destroyed him yet?" questioned Kagome timidly.

"No, but I'm working out an idea…wait what?" now what was her pathetic sister talking about?

"The doll…that you bought, have you…" she really hoped she hadn't, but knowing Kikyo it would have been first on her list to dispose of him.

"No," she responded bitterly.

'N-no?" how, how it couldn't be…it's a miracle.

"Why do you think father was being a complete fool about? I was in the backyard trying to burn that little ragged thing when he came out and yelled at me for playing with matches. Playing, me? That man's an idiot, I wasn't playing I was getting rid of a toxic flee-dragging fur thing, he should be thanking me."

Kagome was the one thanking her father. How could she ever thank him enough, she let out a deep breath of relief, perhaps there was still a chance for her to get him.

"Kikyo isn't there anything I can give you that will…get you to give me, him?" she asked, though hardly expected a response not from her sister.

And for a moment Kikyo didn't, but then her bed creaked and two petite thuds fell onto the floor and started to walk closer. Kagome instantly reacted by closing her box and shoving it back down the crack, sitting up she saw Kikyo coming across the floor.

Then in some odd twist, she smirked, Kikyo was smirking. "I won't give that thing to you."

How cruel…how could she crush her so easily, they were sisters… "Kikyo…please…"

"But, you can work for time with him," she folded her arms. "You do my chores and I'll let you play with him."

Widening her eyes Kagome couldn't believe it, was Kikyo actually compromising with her? "Kikyo, does that mean you won't destroy him?"

"Only if you do all of the work and not just some of it, that goes for anything I ask you," she tilted her head to the side before tapping her chin. "Perhaps one day will come when you do something that I will maybe consider giving him to you."

That was as nice as it would get. Turning Kikyo went to the drawer pulled open the top and retrieved a pair of pajamas, returning to her side of the room she dressed for bed. Kagome had long since laid back down and turned towards the wall with her back to her sister. Could it really be happening…or could this be a trick that Kikyo thought of, she was cruel and bitter…but sometimes she could do nice things.

All she had was her hope all she had was that little ray of light to hope for spending time with him, even if it was for only an hour or two. The work load had just been doubled, she would have to do not only her own share of the household work but Kikyo's as well, that meant longer time before fun. Though it would be worth it to her, she didn't mind the thought of all of the work as long as at the end of the day, she got the time to spend with him.

She couldn't wait to give him his gift.

----

The dishes wouldn't take long neither would finishing up the sweeping then the scrubbing, the bathroom needed the most work. Though she did it with a smile, Kikyo lounged around the house in her own contentment every now and again looking up from the screen to see her sister moving about swiftly, just to spend time with a stuffed inanimate object. Ridiculous, but whatever, she didn't have to work and that was just fine with her.

Kagome grabbed the broom from the closet while walking back from the bathroom; she was multitasking at least that's what she thought of it. Back and forth between places cleaning up the same as the other, the counters were wiped down, the floors swept to perfection. Garbage's from each room were taken out and re-bagged and the windows were cleaned crystal clear.

Nearly four hours after waking up early in the morning, Kagome had completed her tasks along with Kikyo's, much to the "older" sister's dislike. She had really hoped it would take her longer, why she loved that silly thing so much was beyond her and frankly she thought it a waste of time.

But Kagome, smiled happily as she entered the living room and held her hands behind her back, swaying on heel to toe she watched her sister. "I'm done."

"Yes, so it seems," Kikyo glanced to her sister before rolling her eyes. "Go ahead; he's tied up in the back."

Kikyo hadn't even finished when she heard the door close, Kagome had been right out the door at go ahead. Again the smile was plastered from ear to ear on her face, she couldn't believe that finally she was going to spend a little time with him. What made him so appealing to her? She wondered for a second before reaching the back gate and unlatching it then allowing it to swing open before sealing it shut behind her.

All thoughts slipped from her mind and she stopped mid stride gazing across the backyard and to the post that was sticking from the fence separating the neighbors on the other side.

As Kikyo said, there he was, tied to it dangling.

Not a second thought she dashed across the yard and to him.

"No!" she let out softly as her arms mechanically started to untie him. "Everything will be alright, don't worry she's not going to hurt you anymore…I promise, I'll protect you."

The knots loosened and she gently lowered him into her arms; as a mother to a new born babe. She let her azure eyes look him over before ending up at his beautiful amber globes, taking a sharp breath she held. For a moment, a single millisecond it seemed like there had been life behind his eyes.

She smiled tenderly.

"I'm Kagome, let's get you cleaned up."

With that she started back to the house and walked slowly afraid to drop him, or somehow damage him, he looked like he had already been through so much. But he didn't have to worry anymore, she thought, he had her now he had a friend, a home…she would take care of him.


	4. Chapter Three

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Three

I'm Inuyasha

----

When they had first come he had been annoyed, that same little girl that would pass by each day had a boisterous smile that covered the bottom of her face. Those cute little cheeks were tinted in the faded sunlight and glossy eyes…that meant, he knew from experience, she was going to cry. If anything he hated more than that woman who cursed him, he hated when women or children cried. _What an annoying brat_ was his thought, until she entered into the shop with a second girl that looked more refined though identical.

She had a serious expression plastered on her face as she looked about; while the other young girl looked up at him with…that same look of…something. Why she was looking at him like that again he hadn't a clue nor did he care, she wouldn't buy him, no one would buy him and he was happy for it.

Content on his shelf he had given up on someone coming to save him from this curse, there was no one in the entire world that would want to save him. However…

"That one," the snide girl pointed to him. "I want that one."

From there it was a blur really, he couldn't get over the fact that she had picked him. In the far sight he saw the other girl sink to her knees and begin to cry, _what a baby_ was his only thought before the man reached up and grabbed him.

He watched the mother exchange the money and the daughter carelessly grab his arm. Oh great, she was one of those children…well maybe she would send him to hates like he wanted. As he dangled from the arms of the adult like twin he saw the other girl simply point randomly at another doll and unhappily take the gift. What was wrong with that girl why was she acting that way? In all he'd rather not care, but for some reason he felt compelled to care just lightly.

She had come every day diligently on time it seemed and gazed at him for what felt like an eternity, before waving and walking away with a light bounce in her step. In the beginning he tried to ignore her, thought her just silly child or really she was gazing at the dolls next to him. But as those dolls were sold, she still came, still gazed and still smiled at him.

Was that why she was so sad?

Because the other girl had gotten to him first, maybe that was the reason why, he let the thoughts slip. No one wanted him, not even the little girl who gazed at him from the back with swelling azure eyes and silent tears dripping down her cheeks.

There house wasn't big on the outside, and he soon came to find himself in the care of a dirt poor family. They weren't out of house and home poor the mother seemed to be working but the father who was on the front lawn looked scruffy and wasted away. He could only assume that the man had lost his job, oh well no skin off his nose he didn't have to worry about money he didn't have to worry about anything. He was a doll for hates sake, he was a freaking doll.

Now there had been several ways that children thought it amusing to try and blow him up, rip him in half, singe his fur off, cut him and his least favorite getting chewed on by rabid dogs. Though technically he was a dog he'd rather not be eaten by his own kind and the drool was something to cringe at.

"I'll never understand that pathetic girl, she needs to grow up!" declared the older sibling as she unlatched the gate to the backyard passed through and let it swing close.

He watched her feet for that was about the only thing his slacking head could see as she walked towards something, then made a sharp turn and headed to something else. When they came to a stop she lifted him up higher then her head and looked at him coldly.

"You are a piece of junk, I'm doing the world a favor by doing this," was her justification for the action.

For some reason he thought of that other little girl and wished just for a second that she were the one holding him; no, he can't allow himself to hope because there was no hope. Bitterly he sighed, this girl was going to do something to get rid of him and he was rather grateful for it, he wouldn't have to suffer this indignity any longer. He could just go down below into the pits of everlasting fires, and remain there to suffer, it was better than being a doll for centuries…

Honestly deep down he had given up all hope…although he didn't want to die…he didn't see a point…Human's were fickle and there wasn't a soul that could save him.

Reeling his mind out of the thoughts that sent him into a depression so many times he watched as the young girl pulled from her coat pocket a small square box. Inside the box she pulled out slowly a little stick with a red balled tip, he wondered for a moment till she flicked the small stick on the side of the box and it flared to life with a small flame.

A match, so that's the way he's going to go out…death by flames, that isn't so bad.

"You weren't meant to be here, you've got no place so-"

"Kikyo!" cried a man's voice.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" she mumbled, the match burning down the stick almost to nothing she swiped it in the air destroying its path and throwing it to the ground.

Spinning around he watched her jerk him upwards and start doing something until finally she let go and at the lowest part of his eyes he saw the string. She tied him up…why?

"Kikyo what in heaven's name were you doing!" he asked skidding to a halt in front of his daughter.

"Playing," she responded coolly. "I really have to finish my game father, but I can't if you're here."

"Don't give me that," he barked out angrily. "I don't know where you got them but hand them over."

He watched the man's face which had been one of worry change into a fierce scowl while the girl known as Kikyo glared back at him defiantly. She must have known though that his word was law for she pulled from behind her back the matchbox that she had used, and handed it over to her father. The father said nothing just pointed to the house and watched as the young fuming girl started her way to it, under her breath shouting profane things about the man.

Stupid man stopped her before she could finish him off.

"Sorry about that," his voice soft and gentle nothing like the raging storm it had been with Kikyo. "She's an odd one I don't know why she's like that but she's my daughter and I love her."

Who was he talking to? Surely not him that would just be silly a grown man talking with a doll.

The father of the twins turned with a crooked smile and he scratched the back of his neck. "I think it was my fault we don't get along, but…there's nothing I can do, I think she hates me because I lost my job." Pausing he tilted his head at the thing that his daughter tied to the back fence. "You're a strange one," he walked up to him and patted him lightly. "But you have nice eyes."

With that the father left him to his thoughts, the sun was finally setting on the strange day and all he could do was sit and watch the eve turn into darkness. The grass was bathed in moonlight the nocturnal little insects raised their voices and started to chirp across the barren night sky. All the while he thought of the family that lived inside the house he was staring at across the yard.

----

The mom and Kikyo were all about the worldly things he could tell just from their appearance they weren't the kind ones of the four; but the father and the other twin they were something else. How the pair managed to get married and have two twins but have them different made for a story, however his thoughts never stayed on them but shifted to the little girl with large pools of sapphire that stared at him with a look of…longing as he could say it was.

Maybe she really did want him maybe the reason why she came to the shop every day was because of him. But why would she love him, that was the real question, what could she possibly see in a ragged thing like him? _Nothing_, that little voice echoed in the back of his mind, _you're just fooling yourself again_. That little voice was right, he was nothing therefore as being nothing he would remain this way forever.

Curse that woman who sealed him like this…this was worse than dieing deaths over and over…much worse.

Time in his opinion moved slower with every minute; the sun rose and he watched as the sky illuminated with the large orb. Pasted with brilliant colors of pink, gold and tangerine it was the same as the years long ago in the past. He had lived for so long and watched the world grow and sink and then grow and now lives with a steady pace; he wondered if today he would live or if Kikyo would finish the job, he hoped so.

Hours passed they came and went until suddenly he saw movement near the gate; his gaze shifted slightly as he watched the young girl timidly cross the yard. It couldn't be that same girl that had such a stride, a lengthy walk that shed confidence as before. No, this was the other girl…what was she doing out here?

She paused and looked at him before dashing across the yard; her arms darting up to him. "No!" he heard her say breathlessly trying to untie the knots. "Everything will be alright, don't worry she's not going to hurt you anymore…I promise, I'll protect you."

The knots loosened and he slid free right into her arms; at first he couldn't see anything until she adjusted his head so he was looking straight into her eyes. There in that fleeting moment was something he had seen in so many women's eyes; had seen as he mercilessly played with their hearts…this young girl loved him. In a single moment of clarity his heart that he thought was lost…found a piece, a small one but a piece none the less.

"I'm Kagome, let's get you cleaned up."

Were her final words as she started across the yard once again; all he could see was the young girls face and the sky slowly moving. This young girl cared for him, loved him and all he could think was why? He was just a toy a little thing that would become old and even worse than what he was now; what could possibly compel this child to love him like she did?

She cradled him in one arm as they headed into the front door of the house she quickly walked across the threshold and into a dark room where she flipped a switch.

"First," she started. "We need to give you a bath, you stink!" she giggled before turning the tap on the bath.

Before he knew it he was underwater looking through the pool of liquid up at her as she started to lather him with soaps. A few more rinses and washes and she brought him up from the bottom, unplugged the bath and pulled the towel from the rack next to her.

"Now, we dry and trim!" she declared while opening the top drawer and grabbing a pair of small black handled scissors.

This young girl worked about busing herself with his care and all the while he remained silent; even his thoughts stopped roaming and he just quietly sat there. It was a strange thing to him…this girl seemed to care so much for him that she was fixing him up, no one before cared enough to do that. Her eyes were gentle and her hands were soft though he could only tell by the looks of them; her voice was patient and kind. She was different than everyone else; she had an air that gave him peace that made him actually think about…happiness.

"Lastly…I have a gift for you…" she said with a flush. "I wanted you but Kikyo got to pick first," picking him up she smoothed out his glossed newly cut fur and replaced the scissors back into the drawer, then turning the switch and shutting the light off. "But I made a deal with her, so she won't hurt you anymore."

A gift…

Why would she want to give him a gift, why in the world would she make a deal to protect him? He paused in his thoughts, maybe…she really did care and this wasn't some sort of joke. Maybe this girl did love him…

"Here we are! It's not much but it's got a space for just me and guess what you can stay in here too!" she was happy as she lifted him up to look at the room.

One side tidy he guessed it was Kikyo's though he had a fifty-fifty chance, and the other side was Kagome's.

"Are you ready for your gift? I made it myself, I saw it in a painting once…" she waded across the floor and placed him upon her bed with is back against the pillow.

He watched as she leaned over the side of her bed and into the crack between it and the wall; she came up this time holding a tin rectangular box with flowers decorating it and what he thought he saw as a maiden on the top. She opened it slowly and placed it on the bed, with another slow had action she pulled up from the tin box the red cloth that she had re-made into a smaller version of a haori, undershirt and bottoms.

If he could have, his jaw would have dropped his eyes widened beyond compare and probably fall out of his sockets.

Was it coincidence? Was it fate? How in the name of the almighty above was it possible that this girl could have duplicated his very old attire…the cloth of the fire rat.

"I hope you like it."

_Kagome…_

_I'm Inuyasha. _


	5. Chapter Four

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Four

Names Are Important

----

The end of summer had come all too quickly for Kagome and throughout the fall season time passed much slower; but she was happy throughout. School was nothing to be excited about, kids teased her as usual and many called her names while Kikyo just stood back and watched. It didn't bother her though she was used to being the strange girl; and most of all when she arrived at home she knew that he would be there waiting for her.

Most people thought the that friends were one of the necessities of life; that being a social leper as she was so fondly called would destroy her life for the future. Kagome merely scoffed at that, she believed that if they grew up to quickly as they so wanted to do, that they would burn out by the end of high school. Now she wasn't the only outcast there were many the school was filled with kids and often enough there were always problems but nothing serious ever occurred.

The only thing that she cared about was her school work and him…

She had yet to find the perfect name for him, though it was easy enough not to have to call him by a name, she only thought it fair.

"I can't believe it's finally winter break…I was beginning to think it would never come…" she confided in him, stroking his stomach. "School's almost half over…"

He had listened to her tales of the children that endlessly mocked her while her sister wouldn't do a thing about it; how she didn't do anything to fight back but just took it. There were days she would come home with tears streaking her face and tell him it was nothing, but he didn't believe her, she was a horrible liar.

Over the few months that they had spent together Inuyasha had come to realize that he rather liked Kagome; she was different a tad crazy for talking to a stuffed thing such as himself. Yet again it was those talks that he looked forward to, or merely just sitting in her company while she fixed up things or made them her own. Her talent level was surprising she made the weirdest things he'd ever seen in his life, yet because she loved them and put so much work and appreciation into it…it was the most beautiful thing.

She had gotten a fourth box just the other week for the other three were full; this box had a taped on drawn portrait of him. Kagome had done it herself saying that he needed his own box for things; though he thought her crazy, she was rather sweet to think of him, sometimes he would even consider that she knew he was once real. That inside the body of this ragged looking white dog thing was a soul of a broken hanyou a half-breed that once lived long ago.

Of course that was impossible but just the way she treated him, made him feel almost alive again.

"Guess what?" she placed the lid to the box back on and returned it down the crack, sliding on the bed and laying next to him. "I haven't told mama or daddy…but I think…I might have spiritual powers like Kikyo," she paused. "I don't know for sure…but maybe…"

Kikyo had uncovered her powers during the summer and their mother couldn't have been more proud; their father though wasn't pleased but didn't show it, Kagome…was envious. The teachers at the start of the year proclaimed Kikyo to have a strong spirit that she would be great; while Kagome was still normal. It clipped her that her older sister would get the best things to happen to her, friends, powers…but Kagome was left behind.

"I thought I saw a spark but…I don't want to get my hopes up…just in case," she looked at him sadly before smiling. "Aw, well if I do then I do, if I don't then I don't, no reason to get upset right?" sliding off the bed she stretched before biting her lip. "We should do something fun, there's snow…do you like snow?"

_Not really,_ he thought but then again he didn't like a lot of things and yet every time he did something he didn't like with Kagome…he suddenly didn't think it was so bad. Kikyo as Kagome promised had backed off and he had found out the deal that they made; Kagome worked hard keeping the house clean throughout the day and yard-work on the weekends so she could spend time with him. There were some days that took her longer than others and he had feared the worst.

He thought that she might have gotten bored with him.

In all the years he's passed, through all of the people's homes and hands he had been in, this one meant the most. Kagome made him feel wanted and loved, made him appreciate her and thank her for kindness. Though his heart had pieced together more, it was still a void and he still had a long way to go…but maybe, just maybe she could help him.

He had begun to hope again…and he didn't like it.

"Let's go make a snow man," she decided and walked to the dresser and pulling out the fourth drawer to the bottom.

Out came a large looking pant suit that was a light blue with pink stripes down the side; next came a sweater that was a fuzzy pink with blue on the rims of the arms and neck. Next she went under her bed and searched around a few pairs of shoes before pulling out a white pair with pink flowers on the sides. She picked him up and turned him around before undressing and putting on the attire then lifting him up again; and walking with him over to the dresser drawer that was still open.

Grabbing the white gloves she pulled them on then smiled; heading out the room she passed the bathroom and then the kitchen where her mother was making dinner, her dad and Kikyo were in the living room watching some show.

"Kagome," her father called out.

She stopped and peered into the room, it was the largest room in their house. An old three-seat sofa with an arm chair placed on an angle next to it; the TV was on an oak entertainment center with pictures surrounding it. A fire place was lit across the room on the opposite wall and lighted the room with a musky appearance.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, though had an idea what he was going to say.

"You're going out now?" it wasn't really a question more of an observant fact.

"I was going to build a snow man with him," she held up Inuyasha. "We won't be out there for too long."

"Its cold darling wear my jacket," he stood up and walked over to the door where the coat rack hung, on it were four coats a pink one and red one that belonged to the twins. A lengthy dark blue that belonged to her mother, and then there was the brown insulated jacket that their father had gotten for work. It had its tears but it was still warmer than her own; she gladly accepted it and handed Inuyasha over to her father while she worked on the zipper.

"Ah, I remember the first time I saw you," he looked down at the dog, at least that's what he looked like save for the getup that Kagome had made for him. "Now you look handsome, take care of her." He ordered then handed him back when she held up her arms for him.

He chuckled as he watched his daughter with his coat around her knees exit the house; but unheard to all was the silent promise that the small white animal made…he would protect her. She rounded the house and headed for the back knowing full well it wasn't safe to play in the front at dark or nearing dark.

"We'd better hurry if we want frosty to get a descent body," she remarked while unlatching the gate. "He won't have a very good face, but I'm sure we'll manage somehow."

Inuyasha inwardly smirked, such an optimist she was, never let anything get to her. He thought about what her life was like, how she lived with being scolded and taunted, teased everyday and yet she never fought back. All he'd ever seen her do was she took it with a smile and sometimes with tears; it amazed him…how similar they were though their trials had been different the feelings were the same.

He too had been teased and taunted, scorned and ridiculed for something he could never change, for something he was born as. A half-breed, a hanyou they hated him because of it, they hated him because of something that his parents did and what he symbolized. That's why he did it…why he gave them hope and thought of love and took it away because that's what they had done to him.

It was his vengeance.

However it seemed that now a-days he wanted nothing more than to sit idling with Kagome and listen to her talk on and on about nothing or sometimes her problems. Deep inside her he knew there was something there that she was holding back; like him who held back his kindness and compassion, she held back her anger and quick-tempered impulse to fight back.

For some reason he wanted to see that feisty Kagome to see her stick up and fight back; because…he wasn't there to fight for her. How in all his years after all of the doubt and loss of hope the scorn of humanity and its people; he actually was found by someone who was teaching him…slowly but surely how to care.

"Now, I have to put you down I can't do it holding you," although she was reluctant to do so, she didn't want him getting cold or soggy in the snow.

Her head lifted up as it scanned the yard, she had an idea, walking over to the fence post that he had first been tied to she unwrapped the string that was still there. Taking him she knelt down in the snow and placed him on her lap and went to work. In minutes time she was finished and stood up happily; swinging the loop over her head she moved the string until he was resting on her back.

"You'll have to stay there until I'm finished, but don't worry you'll get to help with the face!" she reassured, then bent down and began the start of her first ball.

About an hour after they had started and the sun was setting over the mountains; her mother called out into the air signaling that it was dinner time. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh wiped the snow off of her hands; just barely finishing up with the base ball she tilted her head.

"Hopefully it will snow tomorrow instead of shine, then we can finish," she stated before swinging Inuyasha over her shoulder. "Sorry that you had to be back there the whole time."

_No problem_ he thought, she made him feel like he was standing right there, that she was really speaking to him and not some toy.

Sighing she looked away. "I'm also sorry for not giving you a name," turning to him she gave him a quick squeeze before heading towards the gate. "Names are important, but I just can't seem to find the right one…"

_Inuyasha_, he spoke to himself, _I wish I could tell you its Inuyasha_. He actually wished he could tell her a lot of things he wanted to speak to her answer her when she asked him things…but he couldn't. This curse kept him from it, and he felt ashamed. All the while another piece of his heart re-inserted itself inside that void. Things were coming together he could feel it…but any time something was going his way, nothing ever went right.

All he could do…

Was hope.


	6. Chapter Five

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Five

Hope…isn't worth it.

----

He observed the family sitting there quietly watching on the screen the Christmas Eve special; the day had gone along rather well for the family of four. Not one fight had occurred not a single word had been cruel and it seemed that even Kikyo had been enlightened by the end of the year festivities for she was smiling and participating in on the small things they were doing.

Earlier it had been gingerbread houses and marshmallow snow men; then they went outside to play snow games and make snow angels and finished the snowman that had been started the previous week. Inuyasha had felt apart of it all, Kagome had dragged him everywhere with the family either carrying him on her back or cradling him in her arms. But no matter the circumstances she proudly spoke to him; asked him his opinion of the decorations and even made him extra models of things.

Though it seemed odd and extremely stupid to most people to see a twelve year old girl playing with a stuffed doll like it was alive; she didn't seem to notice any of it.

That's what Inuyasha secretly admired about the young twin.

He would have blown up started attacking the people who where making fun of him; he would have started growling and stalking them, making them scream for their lives…She just let it slide so easily, it rolled off her shoulder without a second thought to it and no matter the rude comments, she never stopped caring about him.

Another piece of his heart slid into place and along with it a deep sense of guilt.

Kagome cared about him, she treated him kindly and gave him everything he needed and he wasn't even real. She was the only person he'd ever come across, a doll or even alive that treated him like this, like he was the only thing that mattered. He was Kagome's best friend and he didn't ever want to let her down; but then again if he were alive…he would be a let down wouldn't he? A mistake, or as Kikyo put it, an abomination.

Would she like him still if he weren't a cuddly little doll, would she still accept him if he were back in his true form? He didn't think so even if Kagome is the sweetest girl in the world…nothing would ever change the opinion of what he had become. Nothing would change his own opinion of himself…he didn't want to delve into it now not when they were setting the mood to be kind and Christmas like. Never one for the holiday's he thought it would be nice for him to at least be like her family and tolerate the day until it was over. Of course he'd have to tolerate tomorrow as well but that would be okay…he had nothing better to do so what was the point in trying to object.

"This is my favorite part…" without him realizing it until she whispered, she had pulled him up to her closely and held him tightly.

His eyes pointed to the screen he gazed at it with intent to see why she liked it so much. The two people on the television were singing a song it was upbeat and bright; they were swinging on light posts and playing with streamers that were shimmering green and red. Gold streamers were thrown from high atop balcony windows and people were watching the duo go about the street and knocking on doors to get people to come and watch. Several joined in the dancing and it looked like a cluttered mess but somehow they were dancing all in unison; like a big parade with costumes of bright colors that matched the season's theme.

Not understanding why she liked it so much he started to lose interest until something happened; apparently they weren't allowed to sing because the show became dark and dreary. The people that had once joined in with the two scattered and returned to their homes, the bright colors faded into blacks and gray. The two main characters paused in their song and dance and pleaded for others to join them; to stand against the cruel minister who wanted the town to be a sullen and emotionless place. But to no avail…they were ignored.

What in the world would make her like such a part?

Again in a sudden twist the movie brightened again as a third man entered into the picture; the officers dragging away the man and woman stopped as this new man started to sing. His voice powerful and deep carried across the living room and Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha while taking a deep breath and smiling. The man was dressed elegantly in white he stood out amongst the dreary streets and began to sing about charity and the love of doing things together. About the days gone by; when there had been a more happy time with festivals and gatherings that contained singing and dancing.

Christmas he stated was about family and friendship, love and loyalty to the end. It was a time to celebrate the giving of gifts without expectations of a gift in return; just the warm sensation of caring for others. He continued to sing as more people joined and the streets once again filled with lights and song.

Inuyasha heard something behind him; when he finally realized it was Kagome humming along with the music.

He wished he could turn and see her but since he could not manually move himself he could only picture what his young companion looked like. Probably sniffling; with her nose having a cherry tint to it, her cheeks rosy and her sapphire eyes glistening with tears and a beautiful little smile. It was just then he shook himself out of the thoughts; Kagome was a child…a girl no older than twelve and he was thinking of her like that…what kind of man was he?

It didn't matter anyways…not like he would ever go back to being the way he was.

_Hope_, he thought, _isn't worth it…she's a kid and I'm…there isn't a point._

In this last month or so when his heart started piecing back together his feelings were coming back in full force; it was this reason why he hated having human emotions, how complicated and confusing they make things. He liked having a bottomless pit where his heart was; he hated feeling for things…hated the feelings that were returning to him and plaguing his mind.

Now all he had were his thoughts and wretched emotions; the things that make him care, that make him start differentiating things that without them would be easier to take care of with not a second thought. But with emotions your choices are grey instead of simply just black or white; there are always things to take into consideration or peoples emotions to care about. In the past he had easily written off things that would take a human time to make a decision for like…saving someone; he would just simply ignore them and move on. Now however he couldn't do that, he had become the thing he most desperately hated, he felt things that he had once so despised.

He cared.

Honest to truth he cared with every fiber of his re-found heart; with all of the nerves in his body he cared for the little girl that was showing him what he could have been like. Showing him the route in life which he could have taken if he had not chosen to be such an; impulsive hot-headed and quick to jump into a fight hanyou. She was the one taking the path of the passive, she has every right to do so...but he couldn't stand the fact that people would just walk all over her, because she was nice…

She was too nice for her own good…she needed someone to be there to stick up for her, someone like…

"Wasn't it great?" she asked him while turning him to face her.

He stared at her with earnest eyes, deep down pleading…pleading for what he didn't really know but none the less he sent out his plea. Kagome simply tilted her head with a toothy smile and gave him a squeeze; her father leaned over and gave him a smile as well.

"I'll say Kagome the first time I saw this guy I thought he was worse for wear but look at him now!" he exclaimed giving his daughter a pat.

"It was nice of Kikyo to let you place so much with her doll," commented her mother sitting on the other side and looking at him. "He's got interesting eyes."

"I think they're beautiful!" Kagome proudly stated before stroking the top of his head.

"Shouldn't we be finishing up?" Kikyo interjected their conversation about the, what she still thought despite Kagome's attempts to make him look presentable, freak of a doll.

"Oh, yes I suppose it is getting late," the woman stood up and walked over to the small tree that stood near the fireplace.

It had been a last minute cut down by Kagome's father; they had been so busy up until the last week nearing Christmas that they hadn't even thought about a tree until Kagome noticed its absence. Their father hurried himself up the mountain and searched for a spot to get a tree; the perfect little natural specimen came up near the road on private property. Doing the daring he asked for permission to chop the tree but the man denied him; although gave them an already cut down one that wasn't as grand but still had it's green pine needles and looked like it was perfect for their small home.

Not taking the man for granted he happily accepted the shrub and headed on his way home; the next day the family decorated it with stringed popcorn that took hours to make. Glass ornaments that were handed down through the family and plastic candy canes and candles finished off with lights that flickered in a timely manner. Though they weren't rich or had large appealing things hanging around their home; it was beautiful with a deep homely feel, it honestly felt like a Christmas story book home.

"Kikyo here's your gift," the older woman picked up a small box that had a decent length and was tied with a white bow and red shining rapping paper. "Kagome," again taking a box from beneath the tree that was the same size as Kikyo's with a white bow and green wrapping paper and handing it too her. "Darling," she returned once again to the tree and picked up another gift for her husband.

Kagome's father stood up and followed his wife's path to the tree picking up a box with a deep crimson with an emerald bow. "Here is yours dear."

Kagome watched her mother's eyes widen lightly before softening and giving her husband a slight peck. "I thought we weren't exchanging gifts…"

"Oh? Couldn't follow your own rule either could you?" he smiled and gave her a little kiss as well.

The raven haired girl smiled at her parents exchange before standing up and walking to the tree; bending down she picked up a small box that was wrapped with a golden paper and white designs. "Here Kikyo," walking over to her sister she sat next to her with crossed legs and scooted it over to her sister.

The twin smiled lightly at her sister's gesture before nodding and picking up the gift. "Kikyo are you going to give Kagome hers?" questioned her mother.

She shrugged and looked to Kagome. "She's already got…him." Though painful for her to say, him, she had thought of the perfect gift to give her twin sister.

Kagome couldn't believe it…her heartbeat quickened and her smile bloomed with radiance like the sun. Kikyo had actually given him to her, she wasn't going to have to work for him, she didn't have to ask Kikyo for permission to play with him…he was hers!

Without a second thought she lunged to her sister and embraced her tightly; her eyes already red from shedding tears as she thanked Kikyo, whom just sat there and patted her twins back. The parents watched delighted that they were getting along so well; the father had been told from the schools administration about Kagome's problem with socializing.

While her mother thought that it was because of the doll, her father knew that it was far from it, people just couldn't accept Kagome's behavior. He could very well understand it because he had once had the same problem. They didn't now what to do with her and her ideas while she got along with school work fine; the attitude that she had was, something they weren't used too. Personalities like Kagome's didn't come along often one minute she's a child through and through silly to the end. Then she can turn around and suddenly surprise you with her intelligence and her passion for what she thinks and believes.

Honestly he didn't know how or where she got to be such a complex child but he loved her for it. She reminded him of kindness that shouldn't be ignored, the stuff that made legends the love that transcended time, she held an aura of a long past knowledge. It was her complex nature that turned people away from being her friend, why she was ridiculed though she looked just like Kikyo. They were truly different…but that's what made them, them.

"Okay Kagome that's enough…" Kikyo leaned back and wiped off her shoulders when Kagome pulled away.

"Oh Kikyo I…I can't believe it!" she was too happy for words, too happy to think of anything but the fact that he was finally hers for real.

That the dream that had started a year and a half ago when she saw him through the window of the doll shop sitting in the back on the top shelf. Inuyasha was happy as well relieved that finally he didn't have to worry about Kikyo anymore, he belonged to Kagome…and that was the best gift he could ever ask for.

They finished up unwrapping their presents, the two girls got another pair of pajama's as tradition they were to wear them to bed, while the parents exchanged a new coat for mother and boots for father. His new job required them and her old coat had been torn into pieces with a misfortunate accident, they were both delighted to receive their gifts and kiss the twins goodnight.

Kikyo instantly went to sleep when her head hit the pillow and she had gotten under her warm blanket; Kagome on the other hand was wide awake as she settled down on her own bed. Placing him down sitting up and using the pillow for support; Kagome smiled at him before sticking her hand down the crack and fishing for something, when she came up again with a thin box in her fingers.

"I have something for you too," she whispered glancing over to Kikyo. "It only took a few weeks to make, I hope you like it…Merry Christmas."

She smiled and put the box down in front of him; it had was covered in the same deep crimson paper as her mothers gift, only with a silver bow tied to it. Slowly she peeled away the paper and bow; probably he assumed because she was going to use it again, and he didn't mind the thought but watched intently. He hadn't expected her to give him a gift though he should have known, she did things like this randomly but still…he wished he could give her something back.

When the paper was off the box he saw that it was made from scrap pieces of cardboard; he watched her slender fingers pull up the lid and reveal inside the gift she had made. The moonlight from the window cast a small light into the room and allowed him to see the somewhat hand crafted beaded necklace. The color was a deep blue like the night sky; and along in a pattern where white fang type beads. She plucked it from the container and held it up for him too see; before ringing it around his neck.

"Good night, sweet dreams."

And with that she scuttled next to him and slipped into the blanket; cuddling next to him she kissed his cheek and let her eyes close drearily.

_Good night Kagome…_

_Sweet dreams…_


	7. Chapter Six

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Six

The World Through Twin Eyes

----

Staring at her work she shook her head fiercely and rubbed away with the end of her pencil; then started again at solving the problem, Kagome hated math she never liked it but none the less she had to finish it within time. They were having one of Ms. Tsubaki's famous pop-timed-quiz's; they were never easy and most failed that was the expectance. However there were the few that managed to get a descent score on the timed quiz; those few included the twin Higurashi sisters.

Kikyo solemn and sullen never allowed her distress over problems surface; though she would admit in her own conscience that this time she was actually being challenged. However she would rather keep her straight grades; and the fact that her sister seemed to be catching up wasn't helping any. Lately during school the stoic twin seemed to be having a problem with keeping up and paying attention; her mind kept slipping. It didn't go anywhere specific, she just couldn't focus for some reason and though it displeased her she often watched her sister.

What was it about her younger twin that fascinated her senses her attention so much that she couldn't focus like normal; keep her wits about her and it just wasn't the same. They were only one year older from the last time she had truly been an adult representation of herself as she liked to think of it.

What had changed?

She didn't know and it baffled her to no end; it was annoying to think that there was some deep seeded problem that she couldn't solve about herself. Friends were no help they'd often just giggle and talk about meaningless things, but she tolerated them…for some reason.

Before she'd never cared one way or another for other people than herself; and she constantly had her nose sticking to the plan she had laid out for her life. At such a young age she thought of herself a step ahead of everyone else; she had always thought that she had everything figured out. But suddenly things changed she started being with other people more; started to let unfinished homework simply slide away as if it didn't matter.

When did she stop caring?

Her eyes shifted from the paper over to her young sibling; who was scribbling away quickly only now and again erasing mistakes and continuing on with a speed that once, she had possessed. Was it her sister that was the problem? Kagome, her un-aggressive sister that was…happy, she was honest to the nail happy. When had she started caring that her sister got a smile; or when she just had a look of contentment that made her lose concentration?

Was it because she was jealous that Kagome though the younger, less organized, less…less everything from her…was still happier. Shouldn't the sister that had her life planned out be happier? Shouldn't the one who had school and even the talent for spiritual powers be the one that has a smile across her lips? Why was Kagome so much happier with a free spirited short-lasting spur of the moment life; then she was with a planned kept in motion sure future that would sustain her for a good long life?

Maybe it was for that very reason Kagome was happier.

That she didn't worry day after day that her plan might not go through, that she could lose everything she worked for simply because of a flaw from someone else…

Kikyo frowned, _no._

She straightened up in her chair and raised her chin; the hand that gripped the pencil tightened and she gazed down at the work.

What was she thinking! How did that happen, that silly train of thought? No matter anymore it's done and over with and out of the question, a momentarily lapse of insanity. Kikyo Higurashi did not and will not be jealous of her sister, she will not falter in her plans that she laid out so defined. This was put into to much time and effort to start thinking about going to waste; this was a ridiculous subject to go on about and she couldn't believe that her mind even allowed it.

No, she was her sisters better out of the two of them she was the one that would amount in the ways of the world. Her frivolous sister, her little annoying passive weird sibling wasn't going to do anything or amount to anything, she would be left behind. And that wasn't her problem, Kagome needed to learn that she couldn't be the way she is in the real world. Kikyo knew all too well that the world was a cruel and unruly place; not by shows she sees or by news, no she watched her parents get thawed away slowly as the system worked them through its fingers.

She watched her mother cry as her father was taken advantage of and no justice was reaped in his defense, no one aided him, her mother had to take up a job just so they didn't have to live on the streets. While her little sister simply idled away and had arts and crafts time; while Kagome just hid away in her little corner of rooms or wandered on her own day by day, while she watched while her parents went through misery.

Kagome was nothing, she would be nothing, and end up nothing.

And frankly Kikyo didn't care.

While Kagome, was having trouble.

She bit the end of her pencil and scrunched her forehead at the newest problem that took away her found confidence it was the second to last and she couldn't for the life of her remember how to solve it. They only had three minutes left for the test and she hadn't even started working out this dilemma. Kagome sighed, why was it that always on the last two problems she just couldn't finish them? She skipped the second to last and went to the last and tried that one; but to no avail she knew that it was wrong.

It seemed the ticking of the clock was louder than normal she swore she could here that little hand as it ticked away just mocking her that she couldn't finish anything. The start of the school day would always end up the worst for her, it was just morning and already she started something that didn't look like she could finish. Then suddenly an image of her friend popped into her mind; his furry white hair and dressed in his red cloth outfit that she had made for him, and the necklace that she had given to him two months ago on Christmas eve.

Now it was nearing another holiday and she had another surprise for him.

Valentines Day.

She had never, not once had a reason to give a gift or silly card on this day; the class would do the usual routine of go around and place their cards or treats on desks. Kagome did it, but they never from the heart that's what she meant, she had never once given someone on Valentine's Day a card or gift that meant something important. She'd never had the reason to, until now.

For him she made something of a special card, nothing too elegant, but meaningful. It was a normal sized card white as the base color with a large pink heart on the front. Lace surrounded it with an arch pattern several smaller red hearts surrounded it with the same design. On the inside she had beautifully drawn a portrait of the two of them sitting in a field and a large tree behind them, known as the tree of ages. It was the best she could do considering she couldn't remember the last time she had been to the family shrine where her grandparents live; now it's only her grandfather who maintains it. They couldn't afford the trip to go there and she was hardly a day older than eight when she had last saw it; though she remember the tree of ages quite well.

The tree symbolized eternity, a forever…she wanted to show him that they would be friends forever and all time.

She quirked an eyebrow, why was it so hard for people to see what she saw? Not just with her friend but with the world; like Kikyo for instance, she went day after day striving for her future and not even living in the present. Kagome worried that her sister would be burnt out by the time she started college or even at the end of high school. She feared that in the end it wouldn't be her left behind; but Kikyo and her ideals about the world they live in.

It is hard and demanding and cruel at some points but that never meant that the world couldn't also be happy and kind, and blessing in its own way. Like a coin the world was, had a front and back and a sliver of something between, but other saw her views as though she were just a child a silly girl that would never learn. That's not true though; she just didn't believe that life had to be constantly about school and daily things of the world, that they should take time out just for themselves and delve into their souls to see the world through clearer eyes.

What a thought.

Smiling she finished her paper and gently placed the orange number two pencil next to it; and just as she placed her hands together on her lap, Ms. Tsubaki signaled for the papers to be handed to the front.

Kagome mentally thanked him for giving her a peaceful state of mind to finish; she couldn't help but let her smile widen even more as she thought of getting home and too him. There was one odd thing though that she started doing something that even she knew was bad to do…the lines between him being real and a doll were blurring in her sights. There would be times that she honestly thought that he was real and that he could answer her; that even though he looked like a doll and could not move, that inside him was something alive and very real. A conscience, that had thoughts and could think for himself, it could feel and see but wasn't able to move.

When did he become real and when had he ever been a toy? Every minute she spent with him it wasn't spending time with a toy or a plaything; but an actual person, an alive being that she could really talk too.

This is when she started wondering…if she was actually like people thought…crazy.

The obvious thing was the fact that she played with a toy that seemed so real; the fact that she treated him as though he were standing as a person before her. Were those crazy thoughts? Or simply just like other children who have imaginary friends and hers was taken to a next level, to a point where her mind truly thought he was real.

Yes that had to be it, she wasn't necessarily crazy, just a believing child who desperately wanted a friend. And that was the role her dear dog like doll played, her best friend.

"Kagome Higurashi," the harsh voice of the teacher sounded through the quiet room.

"Yes ma'am?" she responded politely, actually she had been startled to hear her name, the teacher didn't sound pleased at all.

"Good work," was her statement then she went readily back to checking her papers.

That was a first. In all her school days here in Ms. Tsubaki's class, not once had she ever complimented Kagome on her work, not that it was good enough to do so. But it brought a smile to her face one that she deemed for him and for his help to calm her nerves. No, she wasn't crazy, just very much caring for her friend and that's how friends should be…caring to one another.

Kikyo was surprised when Ms. Tsubaki, a hard core math teacher sent praise to her sister, and unknown to her it set that spark back in the pits of her stomach. How in the world had her sister out matched her in work, seriously how in the world had Kagome honestly impressed Ms. Tsubaki, it had taken her almost half the year to get on that woman's good side.

Oh well nothing to fret over, Kagome had been studying a lot and, she had spending more time with friends and it seemed likely that she wasn't in the right mind set. But that was all changing again she wasn't going to slip up anymore.

She wasn't going to let it spoil her plans.


	8. Chapter Seven

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Seven

To Say Goodbye

----

The sky hadn't lightened up any the darkened clouds still pouring down in sheets and soon to be blankets. It hadn't stopped for days and there were warnings all over saying there would be a flood; the streets were deserted, but they hardly looked like streets. More along the lines of little swimming pools where children played during the day; though it was still like night then. Kagome sighed as she watched a mother herd her children back into the safety of their house; today was no day to bath in the joy of the rain, for more than one reason.

The first reason was because it wasn't safe. The sky only brighter because of the constant booming of thunder and crackling of lighting that streaked across the open air. It clapped and echoed throughout the town and made it known not to take it lightly, and everyone took the heed of a warning and stayed within their homes.

Kagome sighed, but not for staying indoors…they had received word at school that their father had toppled over during work. At first Kagome thought the worst that he had been attacked by the natural forces of the world, but that wasn't the case.

For the second reason that there was no joy…because Mr. Higurashi had a heart-attack, and was suffering from constant spasms inside his body. Though it wasn't meant for her to hear, Kagome had stumbled upon her mother talking with the doctor while searching for the bathroom…

_She walked quietly no wanting to disturb any of the other occupants of the rooms down the hall she was traveling. Nurses would pass by and give her a soft smile and continue on, for Kagome that smile happened to give her a sense of…encouragement. Taking a deep breath she stepped farther down the hall and a light smile came to her lips, smiling always made her happy, she didn't see why it couldn't cheer her up now._

"_Please, don't say that to me, there has to be a way!" cried a familiar voice, one Kagome instantly recognized as her mothers._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi we've done everything that we could…I'm deeply sorry."_

_It had been the doctor speaking; Kagome was now leaning against the wall near a four way intersection in the hallway. Peering over the side she noticed the man that had constantly been talking to her mother in the corners while she and Kikyo watched from afar._

_She wasn't far anymore._

"_Can't you do surgery, isn't there some type that can save him?" she asked again pleadingly, it looked like her knees would give way any moment._

_The man in white sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing…I've tried consulting a surgeon and his diagnosis is the same…you're husband is going to die."_

_Kagome stopped breathing._

_She stopped thinking._

_Stopped moving._

Her mother had rounded the corner in a sobbing state to find her daughter standing there and just staring in front of her with a mindless look. The doctor also passed by but said nothing just sighed and shook his head it was times like this that he wished he could work miracles, but they were just too unreliable to count on.

The two Higurashi's stood in silence for a moment; Kagome's face had been still and unmoving until a tear gently rolled down her cheek. Her mother knelt down and looked into the azure eyes of her daughter; tenderly she wrapped her arms around the small neck and brought her in closer to her. They stayed that way embraced and crying their souls pouring out together in a deep sadness.

And that was where they ended with Kikyo sitting in the waiting area with a book; their mother standing near the door towards the room where their father was, and Kagome sitting at the window over looking the town. Across town at their home waited her friend…though she wanted his comfort she knew that it was out of the question to leave…and she couldn't ask her mother to go home just to get her doll.

"Mrs. Higurashi," the same doctor from earlier walked into the area and looked to the twins before staring at their mother. "You can see your husband…its best you say now what you need too, we'll put him under so there won't be any pain."

Their mother nodded letting tears fall to the floor with no care. "Girls come on," she gagged out between sobs.

Kagome slowly stood as did Kikyo and they followed their mother who was led by the doctor to the back rooms through two large double doors. Beyond the waiting room were more nurses and men dressed in light green or a light blue, sometimes even their hair was up in a net of some sort. The halls were plastered white and the floors to match; it was an eerie place that sent shivers up her small spine. This place held nothing but the condemnation of death; it was a place that saved lives and also watched them die, Kagome felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she stopped behind Kikyo and watched her mother stand next to the door.

"We'll go in one at a time…say your goodbye's dears…" their mother spoke in a small voice, one that sounded broken and weary.

"I'll go first," Kikyo scooted passed her mother, giving her hand a light squeeze before opening the door and entering it.

A few minutes of a long silent wait Kikyo reemerged from the room with a red rings rimming her eyes; she had cried…but Kagome wasn't surprised, even her cruel sister wasn't immune to something like this. The younger twin looked up to her mother who was still shaking and staring at the door; she couldn't do it yet so it was up to Kagome to go next and it was a parting farewell that should be with her mother saying the last goodbye.

Without a word she scooted passed her mother and gave her hand a light squeeze as Kikyo had done before; reaching the door she turned the silver knob and entered into the tight spaced room. The room was small but large enough for a twin hospital bed a waiting chair and a fairly sized window; it had the same feel of the halls in the hospital, condemning. Taking a deep breath she waded across the tiled floor over to the bed that her father was laying down upon. The back was slightly raised and his eyes were turned towards the window until her feet stopped next to him; he twisted his head slowly and smiled.

"Kagome…" patting the side of the bed he held out his hand to help her up. "Darling there is so much to say."

"Daddy…I don't want you to go, I don't think I can…" she had started crying when she saw him, but to hear him speak was just too much and she couldn't help but let the sobs inside start coming forth.

It was not fair.

"Don't ever say that you can't. There is so much you are destined for Kagome, you have something that many people look for all their lives, you are special and don't let anyone tell you other wise."

She finished pulling up her second leg and curled next to him, as close as she could possibly get. "Daddy…I'll miss you so much."

"I will miss you too, but never forget I will always be here," he pointed to her heart. "And here," he gently touched her forehead.

She smiled lightly. "Daddy do you think…I'll ever be something?"

"No darling," he smiled at her softly and stroked her hair. "You'll be everything and more. Don't let people walk all over you as you have been doing…not even Kikyo," he paused and made his daughter look him in the eye. "It's okay to fight back."

She had never thought that in all her days she would hear those words from her father; the permission to fight back…but when was the right time to do so? There were too many unanswered questions, that kept forming she couldn't make them out into words. How was she supposed to go on without her father, her friend, her confidant when she felt alone or scared? Or when she had to tell him just a random thing she thought of, or even simply to talk about nothing, who would be there for her now?

"Honey…you friend, the stuffed one," he got her to come out of her mental reverie, she nodded. "Take good care of him, he's very unique…but you already knew that didn't you?"

She smiled and nodded happily. "From the day I saw him in the back on the top shelf."

"Have you given him a name yet?" he questioned.

"No," she sighed and let her head hang. "I just can't find the perfect one, none of them seem right for him."

He chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find the name just for him, but it's time to say goodbye now."

Kagome's bottom lip quivered before she nodded and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy…"

"I love you too darling…never change, and trust your instincts, and you'll be just fine."

They sat in silence before her dad unwrapped his arms and pulled away, caressing her cheek as a loving father would he smiled and watched her slide from the bed. Her steps were slow and careful her head still bowed with fresh tears streaking her eyes, and him watching afar with a desperate attempt not to cry, he wanted her to remember him smiling.

"I love you…" he mumbled before lying back down and staring at the window.

Kagome gently let the door close behind her and the clicking sound before letting out a heart-wrenching breath; but somehow managed to walk over and stand next to Kikyo. Quietly the twins wrapped their arms around one another and held for support while watching their mother enter into the room that they had gone into just minutes before.

What had they done to deserve the loss of their father? Kikyo had wondered the question from the moment she saw her mother running down the hall of the school in a frantic state; then the car where they said nothing until they arrived at the hospital where they had found out the news of their father. She hadn't really known what to think that her father had a heart attack many adults do, she thought. But then after a few hours or so when her mother and sister had returned from the bathroom, the doctor sat them down and explained the details of his cancer. A rarity he called it, something that wasn't caught before because it had been in a smaller size or something of that nature.

She stopped listening when he said that there was nothing they could do to save him. Her father was going to die and there was nothing that anyone could do for him; no doctor could help, no one could offer him assistance. Why was this happening to them?

Her eyes wandered over to her younger twin who was shaking in her arms; though she wanted to cry just as much as her sister and mother, she knew she couldn't. In time she would get her moments to grieve…but her father had said something to her that made her hold back with all her might the tears that were trying to break through. He had told her that she was going to be their pillar of strength; that because of her level head and strong will, she would be the one in the family that could help them carry on.

And as his last request, he asked her to help them and she didn't want to disappoint him.

They waited for another ten or fifteen minutes before the doctor came back and stood near the door gazing down at the two twins. The door opened and their mother slid through it, amazingly she smiled through her tears and walked over to her daughters placing a hand on each shoulder. The doctor paused in movement for a moment staring at Mrs. Higurashi; she looked away with a painful nod she gave him a silent permission to do his job.

Taking each daughter in hand she turned them around and started walking their way towards the exit of the hospital, while tears did fall, she had a deep sense of gratitude for her husbands final words. She would take them to heart and cherish them and live by them; he was right when he said the things he did, and she had a lot of work to do getting to know her daughters again.

She had to be two parents now…

She hoped that she could do it…


	9. Chapter Eight

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Eight

If Only

----

"Kikyo? Kikyo are you coming?"

He heard Kagome call out above his head, she was carrying him in her usual manner, one arm curled in front of her and him in between her body and forearm. While not really paying attention to her actions he scanned the rooms that could be seen from the entrance of the household. It was stripped down to a barren nothing; there wasn't anything to see but new painted walls and trim holding them up. The floors polished to perfection for the new owners that would be coming in, what Kagome told him would be in a week or so.

They needed to be out of the house before then, and what better time then the start of summer.

Everything can start over with a new light.

He mentally scolded himself; _a new light, for who?_ Months have passed since that night that Kagome had come home with her eyes swollen from the constant crying, her lips quivering as she told the tale of her fathers death. He couldn't believe what he had heard from the blue-eyed twin; she was wracked with sobs in the middle the night every so often, and he cringed each time her body shook with despair.

There was no time before then that he had wished so hard, had even made promises to that wretched woman that cursed him, if she would let him hold her. Let him comfort the young girl that gave him a constant state of peace; he begged with all his heart, or at least what was there just for a moment to tell her its okay. That he was there and she didn't need to cry…and if she did need too, she could cry on him all she liked. Never in his life both doll centuries and living flesh time had he felt his heart pull with such emotion he nearly felt sick.

Another piece of his heart came back and with it sympathy and concern.

He worried for her and watched her carefully; everyday hoping to be next to her remind her that he was still there and that she still had him. Valentines Day had not just been for her giving him that card that stated they would be friends forever; but that he too would make sure that no matter how much time passes or whether this curse lasts that long…he would be there for her all time and after that.

_If only I could tell her…if only she knew._

Those words became his constant vocabulary always with, if only and if only, if, if, or if. That's all it ever was now, he couldn't do anything only wallow in his torment and guilt that he was tied down to an inanimate object. His heart yearned to be free, to be able to…it was always this…he would delve into his sorrow and pity himself to no end.

While Kagome suffered alone.

How selfish was he.

"Do you remember that day we accidentally set the carpet on fire?" her voice broke through his thoughts.

He watched as she crossed the floor to the fireplace that had also been completely stripped down to its base essentials that it had first come with before they had moved it. If he could, he would have smiled. That day had been so bizarre, but then again any day spent with a girl like Kagome would either be bizarre or semi-normal.

"_What about Berry?" she had been going on for three hours now, trying to pick a name._

_School had just let out and she had returned home with a large smile and waving around a paper; he soon found out that it was a list of possible names that she had come up with. Half of them were made up or words just rearranged to sound different, then she had taken a few of the names from boys in her class. They had been sitting there watching television for two hours getting names from famous black and white actors there had been a few good ones he admitted, but he liked his real name._

Inuyasha!

_He seemed to be calling out his own name a lot lately; he really wished she would just suddenly have a stroke of genius and be… 'Oh! Inuyasha, that's perfect' and they can just be done with it, but her figuring out his name is Inuyasha would be like wanting to find a seed weed in the bottom of the ocean…nearly impossible. You could guess it's there, but you wouldn't have a way to know for sure._

"_Well what about something like, flaming torpedo?" she crawled over to the fire place and looked at it with interest. "Daddy always lights it when he comes home because he's cold, if we light it then he'll be happy and won't have too!" she smiled and turned to Inuyasha._

_He had a horrified vision come into his head._

She's going to get us killed..._were his thoughts, but it wasn't like he could object and if she did go, at least he'd go with her._

_She stood up and looked around for something before clapping her hands together and darting over to the other side of the fireplace; coming back around she held in her hands a very similar looking small box. He doubted that it was the same one that her father had taken away from Kikyo a month ago; but he was definitely sure what was in it. Matches, Kagome was going to use a bunch of matches…good grief._

"_Now, I think I have to turn the knob…but first I need to practice!" she went and sat down beside Inuyasha._

Is she insane? _He had been grateful that day she saved him, just a little, but now he wasn't so sure. Kagome simply smiled down at him before sliding the box open and plucking out from it a small stick with a red tip; pulling it back she struck it on the side of the box._

_Nothing happened. But what did he expect from a girl who wanted to name him, flaming torpedo._

"_I don't think I did it right…but I thought that's how he did it…" she pulled it back again and slid it quickly across with no reaction from it. "I don't get it…" one more time she took the small stick, with a fierce determination flicked it hard._

_This time she did get a reaction, except she got so excited that she dropped the match._

_It hit the carpet and she let out a squeal as the flame ruptured and grew larger on the fur carpet; instantly it grew black beneath the traveling flames, Kagome left him sitting there while she went into the kitchen. Luckily the front door opened and Mr. Higurashi smelt the small carpet barbecue and dashed over to it quickly stomping on top of it and extinguishing it before any real damage could occur._

_Kagome dashed back in the room and shouted, "I'll save us from the blazing glory!" with that she flung the pale of water across the room and soaked her father. "Oops…sorry daddy…didn't see you."_

"_Darling did you do this?" he was surprised, Kikyo perhaps, but his Kagome?_

"_I thought I was helping you, you like to come home and start a fire to relax when it's cold, I thought that I could do it for you…" she smiled lightly before hanging her head._

"I thought he would have gotten mad, but daddy didn't get mad…just laughed," she sighed before sitting down on the refurbished floor and set him next to her. "You'd think that after all that's happened, that leaving here would be easy…just to want to forget everything and move on."

_You want to forget?_ That wasn't like her.

"I don't want to forget though," _Ah, see I know Kagome she wouldn't want to forget her father._ "I don't want to forget my father, or the things that happened here, that's what makes it easier to accept he's gone."

Isn't that just who she was finding even good in this horrible tragedy she had to face; her mother and sister don't talk about it and often were sullen. Not Kagome though, she was happy some days and sad others but it wasn't to the point where she stopped doing things, her attitude simmered down and flared back up. She had once mentioned before bed that what her father told her was always at the forefront of her mind. That every time she felt sad about not being able to talk with him…his voice settled in her mind and calmed her down.

Somehow…he felt sour about it…that he wasn't the one that held a power over her, like he had done with the women in his past.

_No!_ He couldn't think about that, he would never do anything that he had done in his past to Kagome. He cared about her more than anything else, and he didn't want to be the cause of her tears, he wanted to be the one that wiped them away. And again that little voice mocked him, if only if only.

"Kagome, where's Kikyo?" asked her mother as she passed through the doorway and looked at her youngest twin daughter.

Kagome stood up and patted down her skirt before picking up Inuyasha and shrugging. "She didn't answer when I called out to her," she responded.

"Oh, I wonder what's she's doing?" she questioned.

"I'm here," Kikyo appeared from the back room carrying a medium sized box. "I was just getting something."

"Well…everything's packed and in the car, are you two ready?" it was a question for more than just moving away, a question that had a deeper meaning.

This was so sudden for all them and she knew that; she hadn't planned on the move to happen so soon at least it was soon for her she could only assume that it was soon for them too. Kikyo still had her stoic appearance though her mother could see deep within her chocolate orbs was a lurking sadness. Kagome, oh Kagome's pain could be seen like a lighthouse beacon, though she was working through it and didn't seemed controlled by the overwhelming loss.

She still had that spark of happiness and beautiful aura of kindness; her mood hadn't changed much, and that doll seemed to be her lifeline. Every where they went she carried him with great care; her arms would squeeze desperately tight when she feared. When she laughed and smiled the brightest it was to him as she danced around and giggled; Mrs. Higurashi envied her daughters resiliency, she envied her young spirit. But most of all she envied that the young girl had something so precious to hang to with remembrance of her father. It had been a burden to watch her husband treat that doll like her daughter; as though it were some important special thing.

Now she understood why.

It was vital to Kagome in this time and need; it held a piece and memories of her father, because it had been there with her. It had seen what she saw, heard what she said and though it was not real to anyone else didn't mean that it wasn't real to her.

Her husband was right when he had said that Kagome saw in things something that took others a lifetime to realize; she was special and had something that many wished they had. She wished it hadn't taken this long to understand her daughter's reasoning; all those years she thought the younger twin was…crazy. Just her beliefs alone made her seem weird and different; that she had no sense of priority as Kikyo had once put it. Kagome had priority it just didn't match others; she was going to live life her own way and not how others deemed.

And that was okay.

"I guess…" Kagome finally responded she had watched her mother's and sister's face as they started to get far off dreary looks. "But I will miss this place…our home."

"It isn't our home anymore. It never will be again and I'm glad to be rid of it."

Kikyo stormed out of the house, Kagome glanced after her absolutely baffled, what's the matter now? Inuyasha scoffed at the other twin's direction; something was wrong with that one, she was crazy and he knew it. Though as Kikyo walked down the steps she stopped and twisted her head back to look at them; more along the lines of him, with a deathly glare.

The look her in eyes…

They were filled with something he had seen in his own reflection long ago…

Vengeance.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: I wasn't planning on voicing myself but I couldn't help it after reading your reviews. I agree when **Madosie** said the story was rather bizarre; I actually was going to put as a oneshot, but I couldn't...something about it was fun to keep going. I didn't know if people would read it and think me crazy or...say the best things as you all have. I appreciate it deeply how all you think it's a good story, you've been a insperation for me to keep going and thank you for your reviews. I adore them and I like feedback on how I'm doing, I am glad you like it because I enjoy writing stories for your enjoymet. Thank you all so much and **darkhanyou27**, **Psychoticmonkey**, I cried writing chapter seven...but I loved every minute of it.

----

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Nine

I'm Going To Fight Back

----

They had been driving for twelve hours through several different country sides and still had around thirteen more hours before they get to the destination where they would be living from now on. Sighing Mrs. Higurashi pushed the stick into park and slumped in her seat; she needed a break and her back, oh she didn't even want to start on that.

"Look, there's a river!" Kagome pointed as she leapt from the car. "Don't you just love water?" she asked him while pulling him up close to her face.

_No, I don't._ He smiled to himself; she was always so enthusiastic, so he'd like it just for today.

Kikyo scoffed to herself; her sister was such a child had no sense of priority and was just plain annoying. That stuffed thing was such a nuisance! How could her sister believe so fully that thing was an alive, the way she constantly talks to it is just embarrassing. Kikyo remembered the time she and Kagome had been taking presents to school to show to friends; Kagome not having friends…she brought that creature to the classroom. Kids wouldn't stop talking behind her back and in front of Kikyo; they were so sure that she would join in and mock her twin. She neither said anything nor denied, the wrath of children could be harsh and cruel but Kikyo knew it was for Kagome's best.

However her twin seemed to be rather resilient to the whole thing.

She could ignore a hurricane and at some points in life that would be a perfect trait to have; but she couldn't help think that her sister was…cheating the rules. Kagome was simply defying what was the natural course of her life; it was a ridiculous thing to say really, but Kikyo couldn't help feel bitter. For some reason that same feeling was bubbling beneath her surface and all the while she knew it was there.

It burned her to know that Kagome could get beneath her skin so easily; she hated the fact that no matter how much power she exceeded in physical body…Kagome outmatched with inner complexity. Her twin sister unknowingly can turn around the simple things that are meant to be seen as presented; and develop them into her own ways, it is not wrong but it is very different and Kikyo disliked it with a passion. Why did Kagome get these talents unseen, why did they proclaim her, the special one?

Just a week after their father's passing the night before the funeral Kagome had been speaking to that abomination; and though she ignored her almost the entire time, when she started telling it what her father had said. She couldn't help but listen. Special he called her, fight back he said; don't let anyone push her around or something like that. What was he thinking? What made Kagome special the fact that she talked to a stuffed object that was disgusting? Was it because she was always smiling? Kikyo didn't know, but it chided her just to think about it.

How do these feelings suddenly arise?

Why is it that she cared so much when Kagome laughed with that doll?

_Because it could have been you laughing…_

Was it because of that smile that Kagome always had?

_It's because of the smile you always wanted…_

What was it about Kagome that made her special?

_Because she believes and you don't…_

Kikyo's eyes widened. She was jealous because Kagome through it all was happy. Even with no friends, and she struggled with school work and yet she still got through it with a smile. Their father's death was a test of all them and still is; but to smile as she does with the pain as though it didn't exist. Kagome optimistic about the simplest things; could see the good in everything…

Kikyo hated that.

She hated the fact that Kagome, while childish, was getting everything that _she_ wanted…whether she voiced those wants or not. Kikyo worked hard, she planned and organized carried out things that would secure her future. Studied hard, worked constantly on bettering herself and Kagome lazily sat about doing crafts and speaking to a stuffed mongrel. Yet she's going to get the better life. She would be the one that gets everything her heart desires. Isn't that what her father said, she wasn't going to amount to something she was going to be everything.

Kikyo bit her lip, while watching her younger sister from the back as she spoke in whispers to her small white shaggy dog thing. _I despise that thing…_that's when it hit her; Kagome's only happy because of that thing…what would happen if he disappeared? Or to put it simply…took a swim? Stuffed creatures couldn't swim, and that would solve a lot of her problems and even help Kagome realize life wasn't all smiles and laughs.

_You're just jealous._

Her mind mocked her, which she clearly thought a betrayal, how dare she think that she was jealous of that half-wit for a sister. Jealous that's a laugh Kagome was a silly little girl always and forever; she wasn't a force to be afraid of and the thing that keeps her going is that stupid dog. Well, if she's as special and strong as her father thinks so and as her traitorous mind put; she wanted to see how well her little twin sister would hold up without her support line.

That dog…wouldn't be here for much longer.

"Kikyo?" called her mother's voice.

The older twin turned on heel and saw her mother pulling from the trunk of their small silver vehicle her black suitcase. "Coming," she responded and took the bag. "Kagome stop standing there and come get your bag."

Kagome paused in her giggling and twisted around; with a nod she headed towards the car and pulled a light blue case. "What time are we leaving in the morning?"

Her mother smiled softly before shrugging. "I'm not sure darling the clouds are coming in and it looks like rain for a while."

"Rain?" the blue-eyed twin let out a happy squeal. "Oh I love rain it's so lively!"

Kikyo had to bite her tongue till it bled; it rained the night their father died, had Kagome no respect? She was incompetent to the point it made her gag. "Stop it Kagome." She bit out angrily.

The happy girl stopped her smiles and laughing for a moment to look at Kikyo. "No." she said defiantly. "I can do whatever I want, even dance for rain!" and with that she started up again humming a tune and looking loving at her companion.

Their mother looked wearily at the girls. They fought sure, but usually Kagome never insinuated or kept the fight going and it would simmer down, this time however it didn't look likely. Call it the look in Kikyo's eyes, or mother's intuition but she couldn't help feel that something was going to happen…and it wasn't going to be good.

_No? She said no._ Kagome her sweet innocent little sister was really listening to what her father said, fight back he told her, fight back. _Fine_, if she wants to find out what happens when you fight back then so be it, there was no way she was going to back down because her sister suddenly felt confident. Kikyo smirked, that thing's day was coming as she stated before who would have guessed it would be…

"Today…" Kikyo mumbled before dropping the case, something snapped inside and opened the floodgate…

In blur of a moment the oldest of the Higurashi twins leaped from her spot and crashed into her younger sister; ripping from her arms the white shaggy dog that she loved so much. Kagome not realizing what happened for a second was speechless literally; the wind was knocked clean from her. Kikyo jerked away and jumped up from her spot, her mother's calls falling away as she dashed across the road and headed towards the perfect place to get rid of this thing.

"Stop!" Kagome cried as she stumbled her way on her sister's path; Kikyo was a good fifteen feet in front of her.

She didn't want to think about what her sister was doing. She didn't want to know why she had snapped and taken from her, the most precious gift she'd ever been given. All she wanted was him back in her arms…but down in the pits of her stomach she had a feeling, a sickening feeling that was ripping her apart from the inside. Her eyes widened as she looked past her still running sister and further beyond to what she now knew was her destination; a bridge overlooking the river…it was large, that's why she had loved it so much…

Her heart stopped in the moment that Kikyo slowed down and stepped up onto the railing of the bridge.

She wouldn't…

"Kikyo!" Kagome called out again, this time getting a reaction.

The older twin turned slightly before holding the shaggy dog over the railing; halting Kagome's step. "Don't come closer."

"Kikyo please, I'm sorry!" tears welled in her eyes, whatever made her happy she'd do it…even though the warning she slid a little closer.

"Kagome…you're my sister and as such you are expected to be a human being. You're acting like a freak!" she barked out. "You're a disgrace to this family, you bring shame to our father and if anything you're an embarrassment of mankind."

What was talking about? Fine, she was all those things, just giver her back her friend… "Alright…I'll change, just don't hurt him!"

She scoffed before letting out a low chuckle. "Change? No Kagome, you can't change not as long as you have this thing hanging around."

Have you ever watched a car crash, people mangled and bruised, bodies scattered…but you couldn't look away? It was something like that except Kikyo was the one watching as her young twin burst with speed across the way to her; by that time she already let go of the creature that was her bane, which stained her plans. It was like slow motion watching Kagome's hair flail behind her, her big blue eyes opened so wide all the pain and sadness in them could echo on walls.

She stepped back as her sister fiercely jumped onto the railing and reaching out like she could save him; the cries coming from her were muffled. They were loud and vibrant and full of agony, but Kikyo could only focus on her sisters eyes…they were same as her father's when they had spoken before he…

What had she done…

"Kagome!" her mother did a last ditch catch as she lunged forward to grab her daughter that was attempting to jump into the river below.

Kikyo watched as Kagome fought against her mother's arms; struggled to break free and save the only thing she'd ever loved so dearly that she wished she'd been thrown from the edge as well. Her heart stopped beating; her sobs stopped coming and all motion ceased from her body. At that moment…Kagome looked like she had died…

"Kagome…" Kikyo choked…_what have I done?_

Suddenly the younger sister's eyes snapped towards her; with strength that should not have been possible with such a young girl, but it happened and she pushed her mother away. Standing up she walked over to her twin sister, whom shared the same blood, whom she loved with all her heart. Not once had Kagome ever been violent with her sister; not once had she been cruel in return of her sister's hateful actions.

Not anymore.

Kagome shoved her, hard.

"…I never did anything to you. I never treated you badly all I ever did was love you. We're not sisters, we're not friends," her voice was harsh and full of indescribable feeling, she started walking back to the hotel when she stopped and twisted slightly. "I can't hate you, we are family nothing I can do about that…but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily. I'm not going to let you push me around anymore…I'm going to fight back."


	11. Chapter Ten

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Ten

The Day I Forgive her

----

"_Stop!"_

"_Please!"_

"_Kikyo please, I'm sorry!"_

"_Alright, I'll change…just please don't hurt him!"_

Jerking upwards her neck cracked as she rocketed onto her knees; her head twisted every which way as though searching for him…but as she looked around the room and the morning fuzz wore off she realized…it had been that dream, again. Sighing she fell back onto the comforts of her bed and pillow, her eyes closing tightly hoping to rid them of their usual constant remembrance of things that happened a long time ago.

Eight years to be exact.

Had it been that long already since that dreary day in the summer when the rain poured down with no mercy and at a small stop on their way to a new life; something precious was lost to a river…forever. She never forgot that day it was always there lurking in the back of her mind; always coming up at the most unexpected times, throwing her off balance. Often she felt conflicted about the whole thing, back then it was like her father had died all over again…but then she was a little girl, now she was confused. Had it all been…just an imaginary friend that her mind desperately wanted, had he been a simple doll that she loved?

More often then not the answer always came out as…

No.

Ever since that year things changed in their family; not including the newest member and one of the oldest. They arrived at their grandfather's shrine just a day and a half after the incident; the twins were still at odds but Kikyo no longer regretted her decision and fought every step of the way. A year later they find out that their mother was pregnant with a third child; a little brother named Souta. Yes, things changed so much from the times when they were in elementary school, through middle school and then high school.

Standing up she stretched and let out a yawn before scratching her side. She hadn't stayed the same, she was more normal as people would call her. Her views still a tad bit weird and she crafted some odd things; but none the less she had friends and passed her classes with flying colors. Things had turned out fine for their family and her mother has a steady job; and with the help of the twin's part-time work, they had all the support they needed. The girls attended college on their down time and Souta was starting the second grade, things were normal for the family…though they did have their moments of…war.

It was always the twins that started the fallouts. She pursed her lips as she opened the door to the hall bathroom and closed it behind her while flicking the lock to keep her barricaded from the world. While their grandfather happily maintained the shrine the rest of the family picked up work in the outside climbing business world. Their mother worked as a secretary to a law firm; Kikyo worked as a personal assistant to a business mogul whom was rather ruthless and cruel. A perfect match really. Lastly there was her, she worked at a coffee shop four blocks away from where her mother works; in the center of the business empire for their city.

Or as she'd come to call it, the rapids.

She actually made really good money considering the tips she got from the rich guys coming into town on business…adding a wink on the end of her service helped a bit.

Turning the knob she let the water heat up into a burning sauna before adding in a cooler temperature and stepping into the shower. She wondered if he was still down at the bottom of the river, and if she could go and buy scuba gear and go diving to see if she could find him. Then she would make the assumptions of everyone that said she was crazy, correct.

No matter how much she wanted to do it, she knew she wouldn't. To drop everything and go searching for something long gone by now would be silly and she knew that; but every now and again she wished that she could hold him and let her worries slip away. That wasn't possible anymore, although to dwell on lost loved ones…she couldn't do that, especially because he was just a toy, a doll. But no matter how much her mind said it, her heart told her he was so much more than that.

She wasn't crazy…just imaginative.

"Kagome!" called a muffled voice beyond the bathroom door, a light knock following.

Pausing she thought about simply ignoring them until her shower was over; just to enjoy the tranquility of the beads of water that pounded upon her body. "What is it?" she finished turning the knob and opened the curtain just a little.

"Dearest, Sango's on the phone." It was her mother.

"Alright," she flung the plastic cover out of the way and wrapped a towel around herself. "I'm coming."

Unlocking the door she opened it and there stood her mother with a cell phone raised up in her palm. "I heard it ringing I know how you hate when you miss calls so I answered it."

"Thanks mom," she smiled and took the phone from her.

Sango Sajiya, her best friend. Actually they had met the day they had arrived at the shrine; Sango's cat was for sale because they couldn't keep her for a reason Kagome cared not to remember, Mrs. Higurashi had seen the sign on the way there. She thought as reconciliation to what Kikyo had done the previous day; a cat seemed like the right road to take. So she shuttled Kagome over to the home where they were selling the cat and bought her; if only she had known Kagome would give her back a year later. That brought a smile to her face, Sango looked so happy to finally get her cat back, and not just any cat a demon one. Of course Mrs. Higurashi had no idea it was a demon until it transformed in the house and tore up the living room; they had such a fun time with her, but it was the right thing to do…give her back when Sango could have her again.

The thing was that she only lived a few blocks away and would come visit Kilala on an occasional basis; that's how they became friends, they both found out they were extremely different. They mixed well.

"Sango?" she opted to see if her friend was actually on the other line; sometimes Sango would mysteriously end up calling her, without meaning too.

Kagome told her to get a cover for her phone, but Sango said it was a waste of time. "Kagome, bout time you picked up, your mom said you were in the shower and I told her to bother you!" she sounded so proud of herself.

"Sango…" what could be so important, she loved this girl but really. "What's so important it couldn't wait till class to tell me?"

"Oh Kagome you'll never believe it! It's about,"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and intercepted the conversation; knowing full to well where it was going. "Please don't tell me I'm standing here in my hallway dripping wet and talking to you, because you heard something new about those fools in the media."

"…" the pause was an answer on its own, Kagome wondered how in the world she'd become so obsessed with two of the most pompous looking men on the face of the earth.

Sango was a beautiful make no mistake about that, she was a constant target for men and if you were standing next to her you'd want to kill her because of her looks…unless you're her life long best friend. Then you'd only want to maim her a little. It was her legs that were to die for; long, slender and in perfect shape they were a man's walking fantasy. Her chocolate eyes and charcoal hair that was always pulled up were compliments; but Kagome knew it was the body that the men were attracted too.

She didn't even want to think about her perfectly shaped friend, in that way at least. "You'll never guess though, Inuyasha is going to go on television and tell people what he's been doing for the last five hundred years! Miroku is supposed to be with him too!"

Where she had developed a sickening twisted fantasy about the guy who looked, in Kagome's opinion, like a pervert she didn't know. Usually Sango was the first person to disregard a man and say he was a sexist opportunist with a huge…ego. But for some reason these men, more to say Inuyasha captured the hearts of the women of the world. All except hers she didn't know why she disliked them so much; actually she disliked a lot of men, but there was nothing special about them.

"Sango please tell me that is not what we're doing on the night before the semester starts back up…" this was too much, really to describe Sango's room would be like talking about a dissected magazine; she had clippings of them everywhere.

"Oh come on Kagome aren't you the least bit interested about what he was doing for over five hundred years and just showed up one day taking the world by storm next to his brother?" it fascinated her to know end, it was a story of a lifetime and she wished she were the reporter that would give the interview. She loved journalism…and Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango, how is it that you hate every man except for them?" she really didn't want to be talking about them naked, it was just weird.

"…I don't know, just something about them that tickles my journalistic senses! I mean think if it were me giving that interview, I'd be famous!" she shouted out.

Kagome jerked her head away from the phone before lightly putting it an inch away from her ear. "Sango you will be famous one day, you don't need them to do it."

"Easy for you to say Ms. I'm so talented writer!" was her retort, though she gasped on the end and bit her lip.

The twin was rather prickled by her last story, it hit really close to home although the teacher praised it none stop. Kagome sighed and put on her best smile. "That's not what I'm going to be! Besides you've got enough talent that when the time comes, you'll blow up in the journalism business."

"I'd hope so or thirteen years of my life would be a complete waste. I could have been doing something productive like…demon slaying!"

They both chuckled; Sango's family came from a long-line of demon slayers from the past, she trained in martial arts and a large boomer-rang called Hirikostu. How in the world she carries it is a mystery and one Kagome would not want to be on the receiving end of; Sango had a wicked temper and could easily rip you in too. What a friend to have.

"Oh I forgot you could tear through me like a string bean on command, but really is that what you wanted to do tonight?" she knew that Sango was a sucker for the cheesy girly romance; though her rough outer appearance and attitude made it seem impossible.

But that's what happens when they're your friends, whether you want or not you find out their traits and true identity. Sango had the biggest crush on the man who made purple a comeback in the fashion world; how he pulled it off so well and be straight, was rather disturbing but also commendable. An effort worth praising one of the few things that Kagome liked about them was even though they were icons they had their own style. Inuyasha however…though not in a million years would she admit it aloud and most of the time not even to herself. She found him intriguing. His past a mystery, he really did come out of no where.

While his brother is the one of the oldest demons to still be living; and a business mogul where his industries are rivaling with the top companies that have been around for decades, he is an intelligent strategist probably developed throughout all the wars back then. Though humans and demons get along well enough today, some of the rivalries rather resent being out done by an, out dated creature. As they put so much care and consideration into what they say about him.

"Well if you really don't want too…" she sounded so sad, the things she did for friends.

"Alright, after work I'll pick up some ice cream and we'll watch it at your place…Kikyo's bringing her boss here and she wants all of us except mom and granddaddy gone."

"Wow, you think she'll get that promotion?"

"One could only hope then she'll be able to move out."

"Aren't you two best friend's." her sarcastic statement.

"The day she gets him back, will be the day I forgive her."


	12. Chapter Eleven

----

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Eleven

Perv's Got A Point

----

He loved mornings they were beautiful. The sky a pale blue painted with the colors of the rising sun; the clouds if there were a milky white but faded and appeared as though they were cotton. Beams of light protruded from behind the mountain range where it cascaded around the world bathing it in a beautiful glow, the fresh new air crisp and untainted. How many years had it been since he was able to fully enjoy taking a deep breath and being able to actually feel it travel within a physical body?

Too long, that was for sure.

His arms slid onto the railing outside his bedroom; the view was to die for, and he loved the outside more than anything. So many years had gone by since the last time he was able to remember why he loved the outdoors; though now in the present day it was nothing compared to the open fields of the feudal era. The forest that he had proclaimed as his own and used it for his home; a place where he delved into the loneliness and vengeful pit that was instead of his heart.

A place where he planned out his manipulative ways against the world; where he dreamt of a day he would destroy those who made his life a nightmare. He would have changed it if he had been freed back then; he would have made it a sanctuary to those who needed it and provided protection to those whom were worthy. Though perhaps not, had he been freed in that era he would never have met the person who changed him, who freed him from his seal and showed him that there was another way.

_Kagome._

That name…he'd never said it aloud, written it yes but not once had he even breathed the word Kagome. He wasn't worthy enough, not yet he still had so long before that name could cross his lips. She had given him his life, had returned his senses, things that people take for granted as well as he did. The day he washed upon the shore of that riverbank and used his limbs for the first time in hundreds of years was nothing like he had imagined it. He thought he'd be relieved the day he was free…it was bitter sweet, he wished he were with Kagome, but…he couldn't not in his real body.

He didn't deserve her and he knew that, though…_she's twenty now…maybe it wouldn't hurt to see her once._

After all she's grown up now, and…maybe even if he didn't deserve her, he could keep his promise and be her friend.

"Thinking about a certain someone eh?" questioned a voice behind him; it was rather sly so no guessing who it was.

"Not it in the way you are," he barked out, his friend just had to spoil a perfect morning with his trashy mind. "You ruin everything."

"Actually my dear friend, don't put the blame on me."

He walked onto the balcony and let out a deep yawn. "What a morning eh, perfect." With a pat on the back he smirked and leaned on the railing. "So were you thinking of a certain someone whose name might start with a 'k'?"

The day he regretted the most wasn't the day he was turned into a doll; no he got something good out of that deal. It was the day he told Miroku Houji of what really happened between his five hundred year absence, humiliating enough the only other person that knew was Sesshomaru. It was embarrassing beyond belief to tell him about Kagome; he even spilled everything about how he loved her. A twelve year old girl and him being nearly half-millennia old.

Needless to say Miroku accused him of being a worse lecher than himself.

That was below the belt, but he didn't deny it, and he didn't do anything to her…just loved her.

He supposed that was the worst thing he could do to her.

Though after a few years the sarcasm and witty remarks died down and he was finally given a peace about the whole thing. Miroku was the only one that teased him though; oddly enough Sesshomaru understood him and even talked to him.

It had been a weird change from his doll life; the first thing he'd done when his legs returned was find Sesshomaru which wasn't hard. He had become quite the business man and lived in solace on a compound with his wife and adopted daughter who…was a human. That was the first of many strange things to surprise the hanyou; other than the fact that Sesshomaru opened his home to the younger sibling whom he tried to kill for years. They sat down and talked about what happened to Inuyasha; only for him to find out that Sesshomaru had come the day that his cursed battle took place.

Apparently Sesshomaru had smelt his younger brother's scent and came looking for a fight; but found nothing and continued on, after three hundred years the older demon got suspicious. When humans started to number and the fights died down Sesshomaru realized that he couldn't kill them all and it was a waste to try; they produced like rabbits. So he started beating them at their own game or business's and for years he's outdone them, he finds it amusing.

Although he was still the same sadistic older brother and it wasn't a happy family reunion; they tolerated each other more than liked, but it was all well enough. Though Sesshomaru made a fortune off his younger brother; when the media found out about his long lost little half-breed brother who's been missing for five hundred years, they jumped at it like dogs. Pardon the pun. Rolling with the story it made him more money than he possibly could use; so he gave it to Inuyasha whom started his own business with his brother as a backer company and well with his publicity it sky rocketed throughout the market.

For demons they did know how to make their money. But that's not why Inuyasha did it; half of his money usually went to charities, and fundraisers. He was doing his best to be better; to use his new found sense of priority for good rather then what he would have done with it if he were same person back then. He's not though and he had no intention of going back.

"Earth to Inuyasha!" really his friend needed to get a girlfriend, preferably go after the girl he's been pining for…or right she was kid, but technically she'd be older…but that's just weird isn't it? "I swear I don't know what you'd do if you hadn't met me."

With that his friend went back inside and picked up the phone which had been ringing of the hook. Inuyasha smirked, what would he have done if not met that perverted monk? Yes, sadly enough he was a trained full fledged monk deemed worthy…though who deemed him had been drunk at the time. Miroku had been a part time monk at a shrine in a town east of the stop that he had been thrown into the river at. Working at a mechanics shop the other part of his time; he took pity on Inuyasha who'd traveled to the town and had no idea where he was, what day it was, what year at that. He was mess.

And Miroku saved him.

Even helped him track down his brother, what they did just to get by…good times.

He owed his friend, probably why he put up with his lecherous remarks and weird fashion choices, purple.

"Who was it?" he asked, his ears had picked up a clicking sound and almost the whole conversation but he drowned it out after the tenth, 'oh my we're so delighted'.

"The television station that you are doing the interview with." He stated while walking back with a bagel in hand. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten, I thought you were demon, aren't they smart?"

"Shut it, I remember just fine." He stated bitterly, he hated it when he snapped at Miroku, the guy didn't deserve it but it was really easy to get frustrated with him.

"You really are thinking about her aren't you?"

"Of course, everyday I do…why should today be any different?" no day was the same, always a different memory of something they did, and he missed her.

"I don't get it why don't you just look her up and drop by for a hello?" wasn't it that simple?

"It's not that simple Miroku, she thought I was a doll," his voice shallow. "She had no idea that every time she talked to me, or looked or did something that I was there staring back. That I could listen and responded though she couldn't hear me," he stopped before running a hand through his long hair. "She saved me from a fate worse than death…I can't imagine what she'd think of me now, and what I've done."

"But you've changed," Miroku sighed and handed him the bagel. "We've gone through this like a hundred times, she'll understand and forgive you if she's like you say she is, but first you've got to tell her…no scratch that you've got to talk to her."

"I can't…I don't know what I'd say."

"Inuyasha it's not that hard, I mean you go up to her and say, 'hey remember that dog doll that you loved, well I'm him!' see simple as that."

Inuyasha hung his head, Miroku was an idiot. There are so many words in the world and he couldn't find the right ones to say to her; he couldn't find the perfect combination of words to suit their first meeting. He cared for her and wanted their first meeting if it were to ever happen; to be perfect, for the heavens to open up and angels sing perfect. Though the thought of even talking to her now when she's changed made him…queasy, his stomach knotted and he wanted to hide under a rock.

She was probably happily married by now, has a home a husband and they live happily in their suburb community full of peppy psychopaths and all the while she's smiling for the love of her life. Who wasn't him! That made him furious to think someone would be kissing her…kissing? _Now that's just too far_. She was twelve and that's all he can remember her by and he was thinking about kissing her…maybe he was more diluted than Miroku.

His life sucked.

"Well if you're not planning on talking to her then you should just get over it and let yourselves be," Miroku gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Inuyasha through the years that we've known each other a lot of things have happened. Who would have thought we'd be sleeping in a pent house on the upper floors of the most expensive hotel in this country? You and I started out as nothing…well you started out a doll and I was a monk, but that's just technicalities."

"Keh, you know you're pretty devious for a monk."

"Yeah, it's father son trait. Anyways, like I said if you're not going to talk to her what's the point?" he gave a cheesy smile before patting the hanyou on his back. "You look parched; let's go get coffee before we head to the office eh?"

Inuyasha puffed out his chest and gave a yawn. "It ain't me who's parched its you, but I'll go with you I think I'm going to need the caffeine just to stay awake while Sesshomaru talks…heaven knows they don't make coffee strong enough for demons."

"Oh aye, you fell asleep the last time and you had drank twenty seven cups of extra caffeinated black," he chuckled. "We could have built an indoor office pool and filled it with your slobber."

"Yeah well Sesshomaru needs to get a speaker for him, his voice was meant to be on sleep tapes, and the minute it turns on he can knock anyone out." Inuyasha took a last glance as his morning became a new day and headed back into the luxurious pent.

Miroku stopped and tilted his head. "I heard about this shop that has cute girls working there,"

"Miroku can't you ever just think about something else besides women?"

"Pictures of women?"

"You're hopeless."

"But I'm not the one in love."

"I…"

_The perv's got a point._

----

A/N: If you don't understand now it'll all come together, please just be patient and wait for the next chapters. Thanks and please review!


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twelve

Cinnamon Buns

----

That was the last of the buttons, her collar white shirt pressed and ironed to perfection. Next she pulled on the black crisp slacks that had a pleat in the front and down the center of the leg; she smoothed down the sides and looked herself over in the mirror. Lastly was her hair as she pulled it back tightly and let the smaller pieces fall out of her bun; and with the final touch she put the pair of thin rimmed glasses on. She didn't really need them but she liked to wear them; it usually got people to stray from observing her eyes.

They were a unique blue color, some would say like the sea after a storm.

It was often enough that women would comment on their unusual color; but then men would start making up new pick up lines for the girl with different colored eyes. Really she wasn't the only women in the city, actually far from it, that had a different eye color. She supposed that was how men thought and they had a one track mind; it was only the men that came into the shop everyday, and today would be no exception.

So with a deep breath she grabbed her maroon apron and her black bag; then swiped her keys from her desktop and headed out the door. Nearly sliding down the stairs she flew passed the kitchen opening and to the front door; while grabbing her coat she let out a sigh.

It was always a day filled with unpredictable weather here; it could be the crystal clear morning with no clouds in the sky and then suddenly out of no where a week's worth of hail and rain pop up or down. She expected since it was a beautiful day around afternoon it would start raining; she loved the rain…every so often. The cool breeze of the morning sweep around her before she stepped out into it; she loved the way the shrine bathed in sunlit glory in the early hours of the day.

A place of worship and holy manners, the Higurashi shrine, it was the epitome of what a sanctuary was. A piece of the past was preserved throughout time and they got the blessing of being allowed to work it and keep it up to date, without tainting its previous predecessors. Trees on the grounds made her smile with pride but none more so than the largest tree; with tendrils of branches outstretching above and a shaded beautiful patch of grass beneath. It was a true mark of how nature could last through the centuries, or ages should she put it. The tree of ages stood for so many things, but the most memorable would be the commitments placed within its boundaries. The memories it holds of people in the past and people now in the present, and will preserve them for the people in the future to come.

How the legends of the shrine beckoned forth from the memories of the elderly captured her heart; how the stories of old times and adventures that surrounded the tree before the making of the shrine. Kagome loved every little detail about this place; and was glad that she lived here for the remainder of her childhood.

"Hello earth to Kagome, we're going to be late!" shouted a voice from below the largest pair of ancient stone steps in the city.

The raven haired woman laughed lightly before turning her gaze from the large natural wonder; to the far ground from the top of the steps to stare at her best friend leaning on her car. She waved while descending the steps and gasped slightly when she nearly fell…though she wasn't surprised…she did that a lot. Reaching the base of the steps she did a triumphant pose and laughed when her friend opened the door.

"Let's go we're going to be late, again!" she cried slamming the door shut.

Kagome slid into the front seat and smiled. "Don't worry Sango I heard that Hojo was working as assistant manager today!"

That brought a smile to the toned woman's face. "Hojo huh, well then I shouldn't be worried should I?"

"Not at all!" the twin said with a toothy smile.

It was a well known fact that Hojo Anari had the biggest crush on Kagome since middle school; and it's a still running thing. Constantly bringing her gifts, complimenting and asking her out on dates which she more often then not refuses. She has a few college classes with him and thought he was a real sweet guy; just to dull for her tastes, she wanted someone with at least a backbone. Hojo was definitely not one of those kinds of guys.

And that was okay for him, but Kagome just wasn't interested like that…he just couldn't get the hint.

No matter how much they were simplified for him.

Even flat out saying she liked him like a brother wasn't enough to get him to stop.

"So we're set for tonight, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka are all coming too oh and I think Ayame called to say she was in, something about Kouga Musitshi being the interviewer…personally I hate the guy."

"You invited all of them?" she knew that all of her friends were obsessed with the duo but really did they have to make a screaming party fest out of it?

"Kagome what's with you? Usually you're the one that's all happy peppy about being around with us." Sango worried sometimes about her friend, especially when she started thinking about her… other friend.

It had taken some time…like a year to accept that Kagome loved her doll to the point it made her feel just as sad and lonely as her father's death, when he was taken away. She said that the toy doll had been her friend, a special companion that wasn't like anything she'd ever seen and too this day has not seen again. Sango had thought it was just some phase that she would grow out of and forget all about it, but even now just entering her twenties, she thinks about him more than ever. She wondered what kind of emotional damage Kagome suffered in her family; after all her best friend was her father and a stuffed doll that sounded like a ragged mop thing in description.

How she could love that thing more than a simple toy was beyond her, but who was she to say anything, Kagome was her best friend even her weird love life wasn't going to make them separate.

It took around ten minutes due to traffic, they pulled into the back lot of the coffee shop called 'The Grind' and wondered for a moment when they saw more than enough employee cars parked. Why there was so many called on staff…unless it was a major rush but they haven't had one of those since their rival 'The Bean' opened up just down the block. Kagome glanced to Sango who shrugged and tied her apron around her neck; unlike Kagome who was a hostess slash waitress slash cashier, she was a grinder slash cook slash dishwasher. The Grind was also a bakery so you could get your favorite morning cup with a favorite morning whatever you'd like; ingenious really but it was rather expensive.

The employee's didn't even buy things there, despite their discounts.

"Wonder what's up," Sango scrunched her face and stood in front of the door before letting her shoulders slack. "Please…please I beg of you almighty above, don't let Amos be in there…"

Amos Sheridan, the company boss's son had a thing for leggy brunettes and as luck would have it for Sango this would be one time she couldn't fight back. She's been threatened enough times to know that if she discouraged his advances she could just start looking in the wanted section of the paper, and right now she couldn't afford to get fired and look for another job.

"Hey think if he is then you'll get another raise! Or a huge tip either way, extra money!" Kagome stated cheerfully, Amos really wasn't that bad, just kind of annoying.

"Somehow it's just not worth it." She sighed and pouted. "Why me…"

"Aw, think of it this way if you hadn't been working out all those years you'd be fat and then guys would run from you!"

"Don't try to cheer me up." She smirked and turned the knob, bowing she waved a hand for her friend to go first.

"Why thank you loyal and trusted one." Kagome laughed and entered inside only to stop when she saw the back room buzzing with…all of the female employee population.

Sango nearly had a heart attack as she closed the door and was bombarded by a squeal that could shatter glass, scratch that…it shook the glass only thank heavens it didn't break. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were all standing and giggling while speaking in hushed whispers until one said something to set the others off. Kagome loved the girls but they were like a built it screaming fireworks; they could work as fire truck sirens.

"What's going on?" she asked stepping forward and grabbing her time card, and handing Sango's hers.

"Haven't you heard?" Ayumi's curls bounced as she excitedly rushed over to the two girls and giggled. "Forget watching them on television tonight, they're here now!"

Kagome had no idea what they were talking about but the grip on her wrist when Sango grabbed her nearly broke it in half. "Y-you don't mean to say that Inuyasha and Miroku are actually here?" she breathed between her teeth.

The three giddy girls nodded their head in unison, while Kagome just made an 'o' with her mouth finally understanding why everyone was called to come it. Whenever a celebrity or big business people showed up they put all the staff on duty to make sure there was always someone able to bring service to them. Most of the times tips would be in the hundreds if the service was the best and if it was only in the tens then the server would be fired.

It was even in the contract. If they screwed up with a big icon then you screwed yourself out of a job.

Not in those lovely words, but you get the jiff.

"Isn't it just like the ultimate?" shouted Eri, her short hair curling under her ears, as she smoothed it back.

"Guess who get's to serve them?" questioned Yuka.

"Who?" Sango was positively brimming to the edge with excitement, anticipation and well she looked as though she would explode…like a ticking bomb.

Kagome loses a lot of friends that way.

"Hojo! Isn't that a load of bull, I don't even know why he chose a freaking guy!" Yuka folded her arms and clamped her jaw shut.

"The only way he's going to get any real money is to send out one of the hot girls back here to put a little magic on the guys!" proclaimed Eri.

"Actually what Amos did was a logical move," all of the girls looked at Kagome with disbelief; even Sango let her mouth slide open. "Think about it I mean if he had sent one of you, you would have been a complete mess around them slurring your words and start giggling like little girls, right?"

The girls one by one looked to the floor in shame…she was right and Kagome was right a lot of the time. "I wonder what they're like in person?" whispered Ayumi.

"I'm sure they're lovely and would fall in love with one of you at first sight, heaven knows that you all are the most beautiful girls here." Her eyes wondered over each of them. "If they're your knights in shining armor then I say go for it!"

Kagome had a different way of putting things; she never meant anything as mean, just the truth. And she was optimistic about everyone else's dreams and fantasy, giving them hope that they had a shot…even though there really was none.

"Kagome Higurashi and Sango Sajiya, you're late." Amos had an unmistakable voice; it was high-pitched with a side of squeaks, even if he was trying to be a manly man as usual.

"Oh, Mr. Sheridan we're really sorry," Kagome bowed before tilting her head. "But you didn't need us, you had enough staff."

"No Ms. Higurashi I did need you, you're the only woman I know that can handle yourself around the big business type and right now Hojo is stammering like an idiot!" he pointed under the counter and motioned for Kagome to follow.

She did, and what a sight it was.

How Hojo ended up with a plate of cinnamon buns on his head, she wished she'd caught it on camera.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Thirteen

First Impression

----

"Are you alright Hojo?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to the man that was currently sitting in a pool of cinnamon buns and glaze all over him.

His eyes widened and sparkled as he looked up to Kagome, he smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm quite alright, when did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago, you'd better get yourself cleaned up and I'll take over." She held out a hand and helped the scrawny man to his feet.

"Oh thank you, I shall never forget your kindness!" he kissed her hand and scurried off to the back room.

Never forget her kindness? All she did was help him up…and maybe save him from a completely embarrassing situation…well in the middle of a completely embarrassing situation. Taking a deep breath she pulled from the pouch at her waist a black book and flipped it open, plucking the pen from the small side pocket.

"Hello, sorry for the inconvenience of service for you and if you'd still like I'll be your hostess," she smiled lightly and looked up from her book only…

She probably shouldn't have.

His eyes…beautiful golden eyes…For a moment it was like reliving that day she had walked home from school, the very first day she had seen him sitting in the back on the top shelf. Almost as if he had been staring at her with the same amber eyes that peered at her now; but that was impossible what was she thinking about.

"…Any type side dish to your coffee will be free of charge." She managed to finish thankfully; just because he had golden eyes didn't mean that he was anything like her friend.

Inuyasha looked away rather bored and waved his hand. "That won't be necessary I don't want to stay here longer than I have too, black coffee as strong as you can get it."

"For me I'll have a regular cocoa bean flamingo and a side of you." Smiled the one Kagome guessed was Miroku, but determining who was who, was so hard.

Though Kagome wanted to happily decline she held her tongue and just smiled. "Anything else and I'll see what I can do for that side." She could only describe flirting with guys, a sometimes appealing process, but really did this guy have shifty eyes, _and what's with his hand it's twitching._

"Hurry up." Inuyasha nearly barked out.

"Yes sir," Kagome ground between her fake smile and sugar coated voice.

What was that guy's problem she was just being nice and flirtatious, what was bad with that? She frowned, he probably gets that all the time and is just tired of it and instantly she felt bad. Sighing she took the order to the back and gave it to Sango who jumped for joy at the chance of making their drinks. The others pleaded for Kagome to tell them what the men were like but she just smiled and gave them a wink; she hated shooting down their dreams…she knew all to well about that.

Within record time the coffee's were placed on their designated tray and sent out within four minutes; how Sango had managed that without nuking them, Kagome didn't want to know. Better yet she just wanted to serve them and apologize; she had a gut feeling that she should, as well as for her behavior before. Smiling softly she took the tray expertly in hand and walked to the table near the large glass window that only sat two. Miroku was rather handsome, his hair long enough to put into a rat's tail which had gone out of style thirty years ago, though odd enough it suited him rather well. His shirt was a purple as she'd seen him in magazines before with a white undershirt. Black slacks with a leather belt and silver buckle; he looked like he was ready for business with a black jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

Inuyasha…well he looked gorgeous, she couldn't deny that now that she's seem him in person. His silver hair was sparkling in the sunlight that peaked through the window, and flowed freely behind him. The shirt he wore was a collared red satin underneath a black leather jacket; his pants weren't as formal as his friends being faded black jeans. Casual mixed with a little flash, _whatever works for him_, she guessed.

Though as she neared her eyes locked on to his head, two small triangular appendages that she had somehow overlooked before twitched and caught her attention.

_They…they're just like…_

How was it possible that she had never seen the resemblance before?

"Hey wench, are you deaf?" he called out turning his head to her and glaring, she was staring just like all the others.

_Wench?_ He didn't just call her a wench, what an inbred, and here she was thinking he was handsome! How dare him! "Excuse me?" there was only so much criticism and fake niceness she could take, who was he to call her a 'wench'.

"You are deaf we've been waiting for nearly an hour for two cups of coffee that should have been here easily within two seconds. This place sucks." He stated firmly while folding his arms and leaning back.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here, he gets quite testy without his morning energize of coffee." Commented the black haired man as he looked her up and down.

Somehow the credit the man was giving Inuyasha was put down by his wondering eyes; no less she heaved out a lung full of air and giggled under her breath. She was being silly and he was right, they should have been served an hour ago and it was their fault.

"You're right sir, I'm terribly sorry and your drinks are on the house," she stated putting them on the table gently to their rightful owners.

"What now you think we need your charity," he grabbed the cup, took a sip, made a face then looked at her. "This was a waste of time, good thing it's on the house because I wouldn't have paid for it anyways."

There are very few people who would have done what Kagome had done in this situation. Most people either would have held their tongue for the sake of their job; or they would have cowered in fear and ran off crying, Inuyasha was a very intimidating person. Although Kagome…she handles things a bit differently, especially when she finds out that she was really right about the icons all along.

At least one of them, Inuyasha was a jerk.

"I think you owe me an apology," she stated while folding her arms.

He scoffed and looked at her as though she was a fool. "I owe you nothing, so don't hold your breath for an apology cause you ain't getting it."

"How dare you speak to me like that, just because you're some rich famous pompous jerk doesn't mean you can go around calling me a wench!" she shot back her temper flaring.

Now one thing about Kagome she almost always could control her anger; the only person that could really rile her up was Kikyo but this guy for some reason she just couldn't keep it contained. Her heart and mind battled over which path she should take; her mind going for groveling on the ground and pleading for him to forgive her. And her heart beat rapidly and hard against her chest to fight back; to not take what he said lightly and demand for an apology…

Somehow without her realizing it, her heart pleaded for something else as well.

"Are you joking me, you really think I care," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Inuyasha you might want to…" Miroku tried to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Shut it Miroku this little girl is a piece of work, you're nothing and you'll always be nothing!" he let the words fly without really thinking about them, and Miroku knew that, but in the heat of the moment Inuyasha could be a complete idiot.

_That's not true…her father…he said she wouldn't be nothing, she'd be everything!_ "I," she was about to say something…

"I'm so terribly sorry sirs!" Amos dashed out into the lobby of the coffee shop.

Kagome froze and closed her eyes. She had forgotten where she was, what she was doing, and the fact that she had been on duty. Three years she'd worked for this coffee shop and worked her way up through the 'ranks', she'd spent hours on off time just doing extra work to make it the best place. A lot of hard work and many weekends were put into this place and now…it was all going down the drain. She slipped up big time and there was no second chances after you've screwed up something like this, especially since it was with the most current media icons.

But most importantly of all she'd broken her cardinal rule.

She'd been cruel and the man didn't deserve it, no matter his attitude.

How had he gotten her riled up and to fight back so easily was a mystery; really she had no idea where it had come from and now in the aftermath she regretted it sorely. Not just because her job was about to be stripped from her; but because she had acted…sadly to say like Kikyo would have. What a way to fall she had taken the sorry road of someone seeking out a fight or a reason why they had a purpose to act the way they did. What a horrible feeling that left her. Sighing she opened eyes and turned around facing a very, very angry manager.

Amos smiled at the men and glared with all his heart at the twin, she could have possibly just ruined the entire business. "I'll speak with you in the back, gentlemen I'm terribly sorry." He stayed as calm as possibly under the circumstances.

Kagome just nodded and headed towards the back taking off her apron in the process, she didn't have to be told that she was fired. "That's what I get…" she mumbled. It was true, cruelness never got anyone anywhere.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku shook his head while watching the girl walk to the back with her head held low; but that wasn't really the reason why he was trying to speak with his friend…he'd happened to notice something about that girl… "You might want to apologize I think you just got her fired."

"Why should I care she treated…" he trailed off…something had caught his attention for his ears swiveled in the direction that the girl and manager just left.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku watched his friends face fall.

Unexpectedly the hanyou twisted on heel and exited the coffee shop stopping on the sidewalk and just staring at the ground. The monk followed with a concern, perhaps he'd figured it out by now, and at least he didn't have to tell the silver haired man about…

"Miroku," he choked out between paces that he was now making in a circle.

"Yes Inuyasha." The question was obvious, but he'd humor his friend.

"That was…"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"I got her fired…"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"I didn't even recognize…"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"…Would you stop saying that and help me?"

"Look," he pointed down the sidewalk to the girl that was walking out of the back of the coffee shop and onto the sidewalk. "Perhaps you would like to apologize now?"

Inuyasha nodded, but didn't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"…She's beautiful…"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor don't I own the Tammy movies.

Chapter Fourteen

A Tall Silver Haired Amber Eyed Half-Demon

----

"Well I've got everything," she sighed and looked around the hallway before stepping out from behind the luggage and into the living room. "What's the marathon for today?" questioning as she leaned on the back of the couch.

The twin yawned and waved her hands in the hair before stretching out and leaning over the lumpy sofa. "A Tammy' marathon!" she declared before pulling up an old style video case. "Tammy goes to College is first."

"Oh? I never really liked that one," commented her mother as she took the case and smiled. "Though I do remember watching it with my own mother…are you sure you're fine?"

It had taken nearly a week to convince her mother, her friends, her best friend, the guy who likes her, and her cat that she was fine. Losing a job isn't the end of the world actually it was the start of a new one; or much needed break from the 'big' business world. Kagome hadn't looked in the paper for a job yet; it was her mother's idea that she takes a break from working and just focus on school and herself. There were no complaints coming from the younger twin; she thought it was a splendid idea, after three years working at the same coffee shop…somehow a break seemed just like the ticket.

So for the past seven days she rented and watched old movies in a bunch; classics from black and white to the colored years of the old style TV. She loved old movies they were wonderful and not trodden with the 'new' line of where the standards have been put; they were full of life and heart as the people sung their songs. The music and lyrics sometimes were a bit silly but that's what made them great; it's the smile that they bring even if you think it was a waste of time, or a pointless stupid movie. No matter what you can still see yourself smiling as you carried on watching the film that people dedicated their lives too.

Back then the movie business was just as rigorous if not more than it was in this day and age; Kagome thought of the newer makes of some old classics, sure they were good but they weren't like the original. The first ones you could watch over and over without getting tired of them, each time seeing something new where you didn't even think to look before. Or hear a sentence more clearly and realize the true meaning and intentions, to comprehend the story and the people that make it up.

She loved the feeling that bubbled in her heart as a grand melody came into her ears.

There was nothing better.

"Really I'm fine, there's no need to worry and Sango's coming for lunch!" she smiled and looked at her mother.

Who didn't share the same peppiness. "Kagome…Kikyo's coming home today."

"I know you've been saying it for days," she giggled before pulling the hand crocheted blanket; the beautiful intertwining of colors mixing together to spell out Kagome's name in a calligraphic manner. "It's not like she hasn't come home before."

"Darling…" she wasn't so sure it was for the best, but this trip had been planned for over a year now.

A sister's reunion, Mrs. Higurashi and her three sisters had decided to go on cruise after their mother had passed away. It had been a sad state of affairs that day; all of the immediate family was present and it seemed like for the family, funeral days were never bright or sunny.

"I'm not sure about leaving you alone with Kikyo again," she frowned and slipped next to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't think the insurance will pay for the damages again, and poor Souta this time he'd remember."

Kagome stayed silent for a moment. Such horrific time that was, the very first time that their mother asked them both to look after Souta while she went on a trip to finish off their late grandma's affairs. After her passing the entire immediate family were in an uproar about the will and so the eldest daughter; her mother, had to go and take care of it as voted by the younger siblings.

She had watched her mother cry over her parent's death and then be hounded by the younger kids in her family to divide up the money. It had been such a sad thing to watch them squabble while her mother did her best for what was equal and fair for each of them. Family could be the pettiest people you could ever meet; than again as a thank you to her mother for all of her work; her sisters put together a special cruise in her honor.

"Mom…that was a few years ago I promise for the sake of Souta I will get along with Kikyo." She spoke softly before turning and smiling. "You have my word that I will be on my best behavior."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and smiled before leaning over to her and hugging her tightly. "Oh Kagome I know it's such a thing to ask you…"

The raven haired twin laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Don't worry! I promise if all else fails then I'll just take Souta with me and spend the rest of the time with Sango and Kohaku."

"That would be good, Souta and Kohaku are the best of friends." Her mother remarked while pulling away and wiping her tears. "Well I should head off," she stood then bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Now don't forget Souta's got soccer practice at four, and there is a grocery list on the fridge. Oh! And Mr. Tikagua is sending his son with a package sometime today."

Kagome perked up and got a toothy smile. "You mean Zip?"

"Is that what his new nickname is now?" she shook her head and smiled before moving away. "Yes, Zip."

With the finalization of it the twin squealed and jumped up from her cozy spot on the couch. "I haven't talked to Zip since he started up his AP classes!"

"Then this will be the perfect chance for you two to talk, but don't forget about Souta's soccer practice!" she called out from the hallway, from where Kagome had been standing she heard a honk and the door slam shut.

Lazily she slumped back onto the couch and picked up the remote; pushing the green arrow the screen went black and the start of the movie began.

Three hours, four bowls of popcorn, three coca cola's, one hamburger courtesy of Sango and four snickers bar later, Kagome was happily using their old three-seating sofa as a trampoline slash stage, because…they didn't own one! She had the remote in one hand her blanket slung halfway over her shoulder and draping down her backside.

If you saw her now she'd look like…a jumbled pile of unwashed clothes on top of a very hairy girl. Her hair was literally standing on end from the gel that she hadn't washed out yet and bed head from sleeping. The shirt she wore slid halfway down her shoulder; it was the classic cartoon character, Betty Boop sitting a top a red convertible. The back had her usual slogan, 'Bo boo be do, woo!' with flashy sparkles of red, silver and gold. Faded plaid shorts that were too small had frays from where they had been ripped.

Tube socks finished off the ensemble, the right hiked up while the left slid down in a clump.

And all the while she was happily singing along to the song.

"Tammy, Tammy, Tammy's in love!" she curled at the top of her throat, she wasn't bad…except when she wasn't trying, then it wasn't the most pleasurable sound.

"You sound like a dieing cat…and look like one too."

Cold, aloof, sinister, unfeeling, frosty, hard, and monotone, were only a few ways to describe Kikyo's lovely voice. Though it had a velvet ring and could sound beautiful if she wanted it too; Kagome only heard it with malice and an underlying hate. It didn't bother her though.

So she kept singing.

"As always," she ground out, Kagome never took to her mocking…and that bugged her. But not as much as it normally would, today Kagome was in for seeing how far her older and better twin advanced in the world. "Kagome I have a guest coming over in an hour, I'd rather not have to explain…well you."

"I hear the cotton wood whisprin' above, Tammy," she'd heard her just fine, and that was all well for her that she left when Kikyo brought another 'guest' over.

Always trying to improve her standings in the industry of her chosen profession; one that Kagome actually applauded her for choosing, it was like a match made in…the underworld. "Kagome I mean it, this is really important."

"I understand Kikyo since you got passed up for a promotion," strike one, though she hardly meant it as rude.

"I wasn't passed up, that tramp from accounting slept with…" she stopped and narrowed her eyes at Kagome; who actually looked well Kikyo would put it as weak but in other terms sympathetic.

"That's sick, people like that," taking a breath she smiled. "So what time was your guest coming?"

"Three…" odd indeed, Kagome actually cared? "What time is Souta's practice?"

"Four, so I guess I can take him out for pizza so you and your guest can have the house to yourself." She commented while blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Good. I have some work I need to do upstairs, if you don't mind could you pick up your sty?" glancing around the living room, well the trashed up version of the living room.

Rolling her eyes Kagome put one leg up on the arm of the sofa and pulled the remote to her chin. "I've still got one more movie to go!" she announced before clicking the pause again to start the movie rolling.

Kikyo rubbed the bridge of her nose before heading upstairs and slamming her door shut; Kagome smiled at the thought, she new that would irritate her.

"_Tammy, Tammy, Tammy's in love…"_

"_That was beautiful Tammy."_

"_Just think Ms. Rinny the same moon that's shining down on me is shining down on, Pete's tomata's."_

Kagome smiled as she watched the red-headed goat girl dream about her love; the man she saved from a whirlpool in a swamp. The story wasn't the masterpiece of theatrical classics, but the actors brought it to life and made it worth while to watch.

Unless, you're interrupted by a doorbell, of all things.

It wasn't three so scratch it being Kikyo's guest, and Sango had already dropped by during popcorn hour, so that left Zip. How she loved that guy they had been friends since her archeological class; she'd taken it as a wandering course to see what she liked. Though she'd never really taken to it she did get to go to Ghana, West Africa and it was beautiful if not for digging up the past, Archeologists would make great postcard makers.

_Bing!_

A smile crept upon her face larger and larger as she neared the door; the song replaying into her mind, perhaps Zip would like to join in for the rest of the movie. She smiled wide and couldn't hold in the excitement as she reached the door knob; out of all the people she met in college Zip happened to be one of the only really playful ones. As in they would jump on each other the moment they were in a miles sight.

_On the count of three…_

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Zip was a lot of things, fun, outgoing, active, playful, dark haired, semi-tall…

However she didn't remember him ever being…

A tall silver haired amber eyed half-demon.

Oh dear…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: To those of you who've reviewed I just want to let you know how important it is to me, most people think it's a waste of time, but honestly authors love to hear what you think. It isn't my first story I hope it doesn't look as though it is and I still have a way to come...but I'm glad you enjoy not only this story but some of my others, I've read and re-read reviews that literally bring tears to my eyes. I just want you to know that I appreciate all of you very much and I thank you for your reviews.

Final S.

----

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Fifteen

Just Two Things

----

In the moments he walked up the steps to the shrine he thought it rather amusing that she lived here; that perhaps the reason why when she had given him the clothing she had back when he was a doll, was because of a legend or folk tale of him.

Five hundred years ago this place didn't exist; it had been a forest, his forest self proclaimed mind you but his none the less. Just looking at the trees that lined the side of the stone step way upwards brought back memories of dashing across the plush grass beneath the canopies of endless trees. The smell of pine, oak, timber… they were perfect and supplied the priceless moments of solitude. Make no mistake, it wasn't peace it wasn't contentment, it was simply a place to be.

Very few things in life had ever made him stop and look at them; very few things captured him enough to calm his carnal way and just watch and listen. To just exist in the moment without bringing up all of the problems and situations, plans and plots, he was just allowed to be himself. Revel in the beauty of something far older than anything else but the world itself; nature no matter the condition was just as old as the planet. He had come to respect the world and inner workings of what many call the nature order of things; although he did not consider himself a natural thing…

But that didn't matter as long as…

When did _if only_ change into as long as?

That brought him to the top of the shrine underneath the large archway that signified the entrance of the holy sanctuary. His eyes never missed a beat switching his sights from the house; to the large tree on the left near the old…what he remembered as a well. Ah yes, the bone eaters well, it like the enormous tree next to it had been there for centuries. Honestly if he thought about it perhaps the well had been built just a few years before he had shown up; before a lot of things…he'd come to it often just to think. Who would have guessed that after all of this time and everything that's happened he would wind up here again in the same place where it had all started?

Where his first conquest had been a complete success setting in the fire that would make him continue on.

Again he felt his heart twisting; hopefully…it would end here as well.

Hopefully he wouldn't screw up a second time.

Yet again all he had was that thin string of hope keeping him together, and laced upon the string was the name Kagome. She was his last hope, he'd learned to love her and care for her more than life itself, and now had come the time to test it. Did he really love her; that answer was clear. The woman who had cursed him, would not let anything less break the seal, nothing short of absolute love would she set him free. He'd read about it the curse that was intended for him; he'd found the mistake or rather good twist of the curse and learned that even after death the person that used it, was the judge.

All those years she had been watching and waiting, at least she's at peace now…hopefully, he'd rather not go through that all again. Taking a breath he sighed before perking his head up and his ears standing on end; as quick as a flash of light he bounded from the ground and into the nearest tree. Amber eyes watched carefully as a woman turned the corner and started up the steps; she wore a black skirt suit, light black nylons and black pumps to finish it off. Her hair tied back with a white strip, he assumed it was to match her white collar shirt underneath. Very business like, he'd seen it every day of his life, why didn't they realize that it wasn't appealing and there were other styles that were still professional, but not so mourner like.

His heart stopped for a moment…

_Kagome…_

_No, that's not her…_

The scent that mingled with the breeze and drifted upwards to him carried something else; it wasn't bad but it wasn't what he had smelt the day he saw Kagome. A scent he would never forget one now and into eternity that would remain implanted into his sensory. But then why did she look so much like her…oh no, it couldn't be. Oh this was too priceless he watched as the older twin finished rising up the steps; he had been so preoccupied watching her he didn't even notice the two men carrying up the luggage. She'd come back from somewhere well…he didn't care, things were different now and if he ever saw her hurt Kagome physical or emotionally again…there were more ways then one to destroy someone.

And for Kikyo her work was her life, just by the look of her.

Funny enough he could do it easily; she had her warning years ago…he'd protect Kagome.

He promised.

She looked stiff in all her movements; she twisted and gave the men money just to put the bags next to the house, then simply left them there and went inside. For a neat and organized person like her, he doubted that'd she had changed any, would leave her luggage outside. Peculiar, perhaps she goes so many places and no one would bother to steal luggage and haul it all the way down those steps as to why she would leave it there.

Enough trying to figure things out, he stared at the door of the main building on the shrine. It was time to do what he came here to do. He didn't budge. Miroku told him to be assertive and make sure not to stutter, keep palms out of pockets or they'll just get sweaty and gross…and that's bad. Be sure to do the one thing that he came here to do and not forget; he was here to apologize, when he asked Miroku what it entailed the monk just laughed at him and said.

"_Love isn't something you easily just dismiss, it's nothing short of perfection but lets not forget that perfect is complicated to get to. However Inuyasha, you completely insulted and berated the woman that you love. My recommendation, flowers, chocolates but what will shoot all of those things out of the water would be…an 'I'm sorry'."_

It sounded a lot easier when they had discussed it amongst themselves; out of earshot of the person he would be apologizing too. But the thing that made it all the worse was the fact he's never apologized, not once to anyone, though he couldn't change the past it wasn't because he was sorry. It was his pride that kept him from just leaping down barging in and groveling spilling his heart out and the tale of a five hundred year journey as a doll.

But, somehow he didn't think that was the right approach either…

How had he managed to screw this up so badly already?

For a few minutes he sat in contemplation about what he would do; he could just leave and let things lay the way they are. He couldn't that; he'd die of guilt and paranoia before simply never doing anything. The thing that killed him was the look in her eyes when he had called her…nothing. How dare he say something like that, though it was mostly because it was Kagome he hadn't realized it till later, no one deserves to be called nothing. Isn't that a laugh, the person who'd taught him to think like that, was the very person he had called nothing.

Now he felt even worse and not apologizing wasn't an option.

Taking a deep breath he smoothly glided down from the tree; straightened out his red shirt and plucked the leaves that had found their way to his hair out. Satisfied he slowly continued the walk that he had started when he first gazed upon the shrine that covered his once home. _The tree of ages,_ he muttered to himself, the tree had been his home in truth something he came to just to get away from life and all things. It really was amazing that all of this time and all of the places he'd been, he would end up back here…

He stopped in front of the door and glanced down to the luggage before prying his arm from the side of his body and up to the small bell that was just to the side of the door.

He was really going to do it!

And with a push the mechanism worked as it was built to do and rang inside the house; hopefully stirring the occupant he intended to speak with.

If he didn't throw up first, that is. Have you ever been in a situation like this; at point where you felt like dieing then re-dieing then throwing up and dieing or really just felt like dieing. The embarrassment and prospect of being embarrassed to the person you care about deeply; is an absolutely sickening stomach churning tongue tying process. Inuyasha, half-demon strength within his physical body and endurance above limits, was shaking. Big bad Inuyasha had his weakness like anyone else, but unlike the popular comment about his weakness being his human half; it was actually something that even demons are subjected to.

The feeling of rejection…and betrayal.

Though this was no where near betrayal, rejection he feared would break him to nothing. He would become just a body an empty shell with no soul and no heart.

In the moments he had been so divulged into the warp transition of his mind that when the door flung open and a body lunged at him caught him off guard; but he managed to put one foot back to keep a steady stance. It had been a shock for a second that out of no where she came and jumped on him giggling and laughing; but then stopped just the moment after.

Her arms were around his neck palm down on his back; while her legs had curled themselves around his waist. Though he froze his muscles contracted from the added weight, but it nothing compared to how his throat suddenly got very, very dry. What do you say to someone who just up and jumps on you and wraps herself around you like a snake…you don't mind at all it just seems a tad bit weird. Minutes passed by before the raven haired girl coughed lightly and broke the silence, and the non-movement, she didn't let go just tilted her head back.

"You're not Zip." She stated the obvious which most people do in situations like this; it's like asking someone after they've just broken their leg, if they were alright. A needless statement or inquiry.

"What gave you that idea?" his sarcastic reply though how he managed to speak it with a solid tone…heck how he managed to speak at all made him happy.

She scrunched her face and gave him a 'duh' look. "What are you doing here?" this was a good question one that she needed answering for, why did he of all people show up here…at her house.

About to answer he turned his head more fully to look at her when he stopped. _Just like I remember them…_her eyes he meant, her beautiful sapphire stormy eyes that were just looking quizzically at him. Now that he could see her face more fully; he couldn't believe how much she'd changed and stayed the same. Her face still had that childlike quality, a plump softness that held endearing features, her cheeks still rosy and wonderful. Those lips had changed the most; they were bigger more full of that strawberry coloring, they looked…tasty.

Her wild hair flew around her face shaping it even more; the childlike qualities suddenly were added on with the maturity that came with age. She was the Kagome he remembered in body, _now…_he wondered; _let's see if she's changed inside…_

Taking a deep breath to get his wits about him, he cleared his throat. "I came to apologize." That was much easier than he thought…Miroku, though an idiot with a very rare habit could be right sometimes.

"Apologize? For what, you've done nothing wrong." She stated, and that was the truth, he hadn't done anything to her that needed for him to apologize at least not that she could think of.

_Wait…_okay Kagome if anything he remembered was kind and forgiving, but at the shop she'd displayed a side of her that fought back. How could she say there was nothing for him to apologize for? He'd gotten her fired; she lost her job because of him!

"You got fired because of me!" really she was sweet but shouldn't she be angry at least little with him?

She shrugged lightly. "Jobs come and go. There are a hundred reasons why you acted the way you did," she smiled and laughed. "We both weren't on our best behaviors and I'd like to say my sorry too, I shouldn't have said those things."

"Keh, you're one of the few people that would…" he paused before frowning. "If there is something I can do to help you get another job, or…anything just let me know." It was the least he could do…

She bit her lip and got a devious corner smile. "Anything? How about only two things."

"Two?"

"Yup just two." She nodded and laughed. "Afraid?"

"No…but I think I should be."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Sixteen

I Am Changed

----

Kagome nearly laughed about the whole thing. Her face flushed with embarrassment, and the rim of her eyes tearing up just at the thought of what she had done.

Jumping on a rather handsome, celebrity whom got you fired while screaming out, 'I missed you oh I've missed you' isn't very common. It was down right laughable situation and she held back from letting out a slight laugh while waiting; for a reason she was curious as to why she clung to him so long. It was mystery as to why she had done it; but one that didn't really peak her interest, at least he was going to do two things that she'd asked him to.

She checked her watch, the first one of course was the one he was the most reluctant about. Although a smile crept its way to her mouth, Souta couldn't get his mind off the silver haired half demon that was on the news so much. He was a fanatic he even called Inuyasha 'a super warrior'. Odd enough the picture up in the attic was his inspiration for the name; on the bottom in the back in small writing that you would have to squint to see, it said '—eing warrior'. Some of it was scratched out like the face, although that hardly deterred her younger brother; he instantly became fond of it and declared that it was Inuyasha the portrait was of.

What a wild thing to imagine, she doubted in a million years from the past that it was Inuyasha.

"What's taking him so long?" it was already ten minutes passed four and Inuyasha had yet to arrive; she couldn't wait around for him especially since she had to pick up Souta.

"Don't get your panties in a twist wench I'm here." He commented rounding a corner that was at the end of the street.

Kagome pursed her lips and rounded quickly only pausing when she saw his distance; his ears twitched before she remembered, _he's a demon_. "You're late and I don't want Souta to worry or start walking home on his own. Don't you own a car?" it was hard to imagine him without a vehicle, he was rich beyond belief after all.

"I didn't feel like driven get off my back I'm here aren't I?" this was ridiculous of all things she could have asked for, money, fame, glory, a new job…him! She asks for him to meet her little brother…what a crap shoot!

"Listen you can have a bad attitude towards me for all I care, but if you dare hurt my brother's feelings I will hang you with a shoe lace and beat you with a soccer ball you understand?" she was absolutely serious, there was no way in the heaven's above or the fires below would this man break her little brother's heart.

Inuyasha was his idol, a hero in the sense of the words.

"Keh whatever can we just get going already?" this really did bite the dust, couldn't he just spend time alone with her?

"Why do you have to be so cynical?" Kagome shook her head and started walking in the direction to the school.

That night a week earlier that they had watched the special on the news with Inuyasha; he'd seemed so kind and joked, laughed and made silly comments. The truthfulness of his words that passed through his mouth as he disclosed the most unknown mystery about the last five hundred years of his life; the thing everyone wanted to know about the hanyou, what made him the media buff he was today.

There he sat in all his glory telling the tale of five hundred years within an hour; his best friend Miroku sitting beside him, smiling and laughing all the while.

Soul searching, he called it.

Trying to find truth, he said.

"What'd mean cynical!" he didn't like that she was upset with him.

But he also couldn't blame her. This was going all wrong! He wasn't supposed to be mean or rude to Kagome, however the words would just fly from his mouth before he could think about them. A habit since centuries past that couldn't be broken it seemed; and Kagome looked agitated by the moment…he was really screwing up with her. He only had this chance and the other second thing she'd asked him to do, which he had yet to know what it was.

Amazingly enough Inuyasha straightened himself out, caught up with her stride and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He stated, from the moment he had realized it was Kagome he'd gotten fired, he knew that he'd be saying 'sorry' to her often.

He did screw up, but that didn't mean he hadn't changed; his words came out how he meant it just in a different way.

He was simply misunderstood.

"You don't have to apologize, it's who you are." She stated while stopping on the corner and looking both ways.

"No," he quickly launched out, _no!_ He's been trying to change for so long and here he was just going back to being the foul-mouthed man he had been those haunting years ago. "That's how I used to be, I don't really do well with…speaking."

Ah! Such an intimate thing to admit, but he couldn't help let that slide through his mouth, he wanted things to be different. And the only way for that to be would for him to stop being a complete idiot and start acting like the person he'd become. He wasn't the same old Inuyasha from the feudal era that had been an ill-mannered uneducated ruthless prideful half-demon.

He'd changed.

"Really?" but he'd spoken so well in front of the camera. "The news special you did rather well with speaking."

"Teleprompt," he openly stated, this was good…no more fighting unless it's necessary, he liked feisty Kagome just not when she was directed towards him. "They put it up I read it, bang it's a hit."

"That's…so all of what you said was just a publicity stunt?" how sad all those people whom thought he had shared such a person part of his life with them, they were just told what they would want to hear.

"No, I told Miroku and he wrote it out, besides my brother he's the only one I trust." And her, but he didn't think that he should divulge that much information so soon, he would…just have to wait for the right moment.

Only two people he trusted, in the entire world? "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to um…"

"Don't apologize." He was doing well at least that's what he hoped.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip Inuyasha getting the 'oh my gosh look' in his direction with every passing person; he simply ignored it as usual. He wasn't famous by standards of action hero in the movies; or a sports star, he didn't even think that people knew what he did day by day. The only thing they saw was a handsome man with a shielded past a mystery; and everyone loves a good mystery.

It really was sad how he had come to such lengths in fame and he didn't like it; but that's how the world went round and it was the course he'd taken knowing well, Sesshomaru had informed him of the changes. Inuyasha had earned his fortune like Sesshomaru with an enormous amount of guidance from his older sibling which was really funny to think about now.

Considering the past history between the two.

"There it is." She pointed to the large building that was across the street, windows lined it and a wall surrounded it, just as any other school.

"So what's he like?" better start learning about the kid before he meets him, all he hoped was that he wasn't a fanatic.

"Well he loves soccer, and he does well at school," Souta was a great kid. "And he admires you."

…That's probably why she wanted him to meet her little brother, Inuyasha felt bad, perhaps he's not like all of the other kids that annoyed him to no end. In fact maybe he is a lot like Kagome was; they are family and maybe he'll be one of the kinder siblings. He still had yet to meet Kikyo in person and really he wasn't looking forward to it; she looked too much like Kagome and he feared that he would…develop a soft spot and won't be able to keep his promise to protect Kagome from her, like he had once made.

"That's why I'm meeting him eh?" he let his head sway to the side before taking a glance to the girl next to him.

Although he had liked the little pajama getup that she'd been wearing earlier and her hair bunched up together making her appearance free and wild. She looked good in any color he assumed; but as for now she was dressed in a sunshine yellow strapped dressed with little flowers on the hem. _Beautiful, _was his only words, and her extraordinary azure eyes she looked absolutely radiant…he was lucky.

"Beautiful…" he murmured and with his voice so low he thought she couldn't hear.

How wrong he was.

Kagome stiffened a bit, if that was directed to her or not she didn't know, but…she rather got a tickly feeling if was. "Um, what's beautiful?"

Inuyasha realizing his little slip let a smirk cross his lips. "You."

For eight years, nine including the one he had spent with her, he wanted to tell her so many things. It hit him suddenly as she asked him what was beautiful; what was the point in spending time with her if he wasn't going to do the things that he knew she deserved in return for her kindness. Plans were in progress throughout his mind, he was going to give Kagome everything she'd given him and more, and what was the most surprising thing to him in this discovery.

He didn't want anything in return.

Not even her friendship, if it was her prerogative to become his friend and even care for him more, than that was up to her. He would not force her and he would stand by her, even if that meant stalking her in the shadows to make sure she made it home safely. This time round he was going to give his all and change around the appearance of what he once was. Kagome deserved perfection, the best and he planned on giving her that and more. No more being crude or violent, he was going to be honest and straight forward.

The raven haired twin fell silent, that was unexpected…

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you?" when she went quiet he got worried…he hadn't considered the possibility that she could be with someone, that made him angry of course…but he didn't even think about what she'd been doing for the past eight years and considering she's a gorgeous adult now…

His words shocked her out of the stupor and she quickly shook her head while turning away to hide her blush. "Y-you didn't offend me, I was just a little…surprised that's all…"

"Why, it's true you are very beautiful." He spoke normally and didn't give her a weird look; he didn't know why she was so surprised after all he knew she had to get comments like that…she was breathtaking.

"Thank you…" she couldn't breathe; Inuyasha, thee Inuyasha said she was beautiful…but it was more than that. Her heart beat sped up twice its normal rate, her hands started to shake and clam up…and her mouth curved into a smile that couldn't break no matter what she did to it.

The goofy smile from years ago appeared on her face, a smile that he thought he'd only remember within his memories, and for once he was the one that had put it there. With his words he'd made her smile; he could hear her heart speed up and all this time…he was just glad that he made her happy.

"T-the soccer field is in the back of the school…he should be practicing," she couldn't help stammer her words, her lips just quivered as she looked at him.

Which she couldn't really do without going red in the face.

Inuyasha wanted to smile so big but didn't, just kept his cool and nodded.

This was turning out better than he'd thought.

Maybe just being himself was better than anything else he could do…

Well only time would tell.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Seventeen

Before My Eyes

----

"Alright kids gather round!" called the coach waving his arms in the air using it as a motion to get the kids that were far off on the field to come closer.

They did and created a deformed semi-circle around the red haired coach; he stood tall with his hands on his hips curled into a fist, a clipboard in one hand. The kids were in the ranges of eight to eleven, so shapes, sizes and everything you could imagine was standing there looking bored. Some were picking their nose, others standing tentatively staring at their coach, and then there were the kids that were just dinking around.

"Our first game is in a week and I have to say you are improving," lies! All he ever do was smile and encourage the kids…but some of them he downright lied too, because if he didn't he'd lose his job.

"Come on coach we all know who's going to play starters." One of the taller kids in the back called out.

"Yeah I wanna go home I'm hungry!" another called out after the first, followed by several other complaints of the growling stomachs.

The coach's eye twitched before he hung his head low and waved behind him, the signal that practice was over and they could go. Most of the children ran to the benches and started taking off their cleats and jerseys stuffing them into their bags and slinging them over their shoulders. Parents would scale down the metal bleachers and greet their children, praising them on their progress. There were a few kids without adults that sat patiently on the player benches, while one in specific slowly took his time putting his things away.

Today hadn't been a good day for Souta Higurashi.

He was the newest member of the Hornets soccer team for his school and the youngest as well; which meant none stop torture from the older players. Short for his age and as he discovered today during his first practice found that he wasn't as good at soccer as he had once thought. His mother had always encouraged him and told him he was the best she'd ever seen, a real pro…obviously she was just trying to make him feel better. At least Kikyo told him the truth and said 'keep practicing' every time he asked how he was doing; Kagome though it was weird, she would always say 'you're better than me'.

That was true too, she stunk at soccer.

"Hey look it's _shrimpy,_" a voice stated behind him, Souta knew all too well whom of the boys it was and decided against turning around, Kagome would be here to get him soon…hopefully before he started to kick these guys butts!

Souta went wide eyed as a sharp tug on the rim of his shirt made him stumble backwards and soon he was looking up at for very pleased with themselves, boys. He hadn't done anything to them!

"You little punk, it's a stupid joke that you made it on the team!" one snarled.

"The way you was playing was a disgrace!" a short boy took a deep breath in his nose, the snot gurgling as he did so.

"You're not worthy to be a Hornet," the ringleader said. "Don't come back if you—"

Suddenly they stopped, Souta watched each boy straighten and their faces turn to the left, the eldest boy turning around. He watched as their eyes went enormous and their mouths dropped, saliva traveling down as they gawked at something. Not understanding the reason as to why they ceased he lifted up onto his elbows; his head twisting towards the direction that fascinated the other boys so much, that they would stop their pursuit of him.

For all the miracles in the world to happen in this moment and time, this had to have been a complete dream…

A tall silver haired man with triangular dog ears was approaching the soccer field. He walked smoothly onto the grass his hair swaying with his body movement; he stood out amongst everything with a black satin shirt tucked loosely into his faded dark blue pants. Souta couldn't breathe at least for a moment until his body naturally reacted and started to use its bodily mechanics again. His idol…the man he watched every moment on television that he could, the person who inspired him…was standing or rather walking in _his_ direction!

Every day of his life was filled with moments when he had thought what it would truly be like to meet the great Inuyasha. He had never seen the hanyou fight, never seen him unless it's for interviews or pictures in the paper, the work he did wasn't in his knowledge either. Something about the man intrigued him though, made him not see a business tycoon or large corporate mogul; but a warrior a man burdened by the passage of time.

Raw unrefined…warrior.

"I-it's Inuyasha!" a boy finally spoke out.

All eyes on the field and surrounding area went mystified and speechless; watching the man closing in on the four boys and the one laying in the center.

"Souta," he stated casually pulling out his watch and taking a glance at his wrist before looking between the boys, whom looked at him as well. "Sorry I'm late, you ready to go?"

Inuyasha mentally gained a smirk from the bewildered faces off the boys; they couldn't believe that he was addressing the young boy they'd been picking on. He'd seen from afar and of course heard with his super senses what the boys had been saying. With a stroke of genius he had, Kagome nearly ran to the boy when she saw the others pull him to the ground, but he offered another suggestion. So telling Kagome to stay back he headed over here, if the boys suddenly found out that Souta and Inuyasha were friends then they would be to dumbstruck to do anything.

"G-g-go?" he didn't understand! How did Inuyasha know his name? And go where with him?

"To dinner of course, your sisters waiting," he turned slightly and nodded in the direction he'd come. "We thought pizza?" he was casually asking questions and appearing as if knowing Souta for the longest time and they were friends.

The young boy hesitated taking a glance passed the hanyou and saw his sister standing at the edge of the field; she gave a slight wave and then signaled for him to come closer. Well…his sister seemed calm enough, what had he to lose by playing along?

"Right!" he stated while getting to his feet. "Gotta get my stuff then we can go." He remarked while dusting himself off and went over to the player's bench.

Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and ignored the staring from the boys; this was working perfectly, _those boys couldn't have a more stupid look on their faces_. What's more the look on Souta's face as he strode over to the half-breed with confidence and simply motion for the man to follow; well…he caught on fast. They both walked in silence away from the crowd towards a very giddy smiling Kagome; she looked on the verge of exploding as they became within a foot.

The silver haired demon stopped and turned to the boy next to him. "Hello Souta, I'm Inuyasha."

Souta stopped as well but didn't move for a moment, his head hung low as he seemed to be thinking hard, before his head jolted up with tears in his eyes. "You mean…you mean you're really real?" he'd really thought that his sister had maybe gotten one of her friends to dress like Inuyasha…then again he seems real enough.

But that was impossible wasn't it? Inuyasha's famous, famous people don't show up randomly and know your sister, know your name…and save you…do they? His head hurt, none of this made sense…or did it?

"Of course he's real Souta!" Kagome stepped the rest of the way and knelt down to her brother. "I've asked him to join us for dinner, that's alright isn't it?" she knew his answer, but like her once upon a time of her jumping Inuyasha was in a stupor, a state of subconscious that didn't seem real.

She looked from her brother and up to Inuyasha who had folded his arms and was just watching them. "I just…can't believe that he's actually here…at my school…talking to me!" he was astounded at the realization of it all…Inuyasha…wow.

Interrupting it all was a loud growling sound…it wasn't an animal growl…more of a stomach growl. "Oops…" she gave a nervous giggle before wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Guess I'm hungry."

"Yeah I think Africa knows it too." Inuyasha remarked dully as he leaned on one foot.

Kagome scrunched her face and stood up. "Well if it hadn't been for you and your not feeling like driving making me late to pick up Souta ultimately causing me to go hungry!" she countered while folding her arms too.

"Me? You could have left!" bah! He would have just followed her scent.

"And what let you get out of our deal? I don't think so!" he made a deal; he said he would do it, and by goodness she was going to make sure that Souta was going to meet him! Even if she had to drag him by those cute little fuzzy doggy ears...How long had it been, since she'd last touched ears like that…years. _Whoa…where did that come from?_

"I am a demon! I could have just followed you scent you know!" he stepped closer and put his hands on his hips. "And besides I don't go back on my word!" he added in, didn't she understand that? He wouldn't just not come; he promised her…he'd never abandon her…

She didn't know him that well, and he just came off like a flake! Arr…he was just infuriating, she couldn't figure him out and that bugged her, ever since he'd given her his jacket she's got this crazy notion that she knew him…What a moment that had been, she hadn't expected it and he seemed full of surprises, ones that were rather…she dare think, he might be interested in her.

_More than a friend…_she thought, if that were true then why was he being a jerk! "Oh and the first thought that should come to me would be 'Inuyasha's a demon he'll follow my scent so I can just leave and trust in him completely even though he got me fired and I barely know him'. Yeah that's likely."

_They're like children...what happened to my hero, what happened to the warrior and why was he fighting over the stupidest thing with Kagome? They look like an old married couple…how depressing…_His idol was fading away right before his eyes the man he thought was so…powerful and fierce, was fighting with his sister like old people…what could be more depressing than that.

Sighing Souta looked at the two one last time before rolling his eyes and start walking to the exit gate of the field. "Dreams may come true, but they never say that when they do, they suck."

Inuyasha stopped in mid rant and paused, Kagome let her glare simmer down as she looked to where the silver haired mogul was gazing. Souta looked depressed, and it wasn't a sort of depression that was common, he really looked broken hearted. The twin bit her lip, _oh no…_she'd ruined it by fighting with him!

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

His head didn't move but his ears twitched as she spoke.

"…we have to get along Souta he's…"

"I know." Inuyasha had seen too, so it was up to him to fix it…but how? He wasn't a child expert, for all he knew he screwed up this even worse…in ten seconds no less.

"I'm hungry we should get going…" murmured out the youngest Higurashi.

Kagome couldn't believe this she'd really messed this up for Souta, after all this time of wanting to meet Inuyasha she destroyed his image of the man…She felt horrible, then it hit her. "Inuyasha that was perfect! You'll do great, what'd you think of it Souta?" brilliant she had to commend herself for the stroke of genius.

Souta stopped in his step and turned around, giving her a quizzical look. "What?"

She turned to Inuyasha and smiled then put her hands together. "I asked Inuyasha to help me with a…" she paused; maybe it wasn't so smart to start just spouting things… "Uh…"

"An act for school it starts off with a fight, I thought it best to have an audience that didn't know about it and who better than you?" he hadn't caught on right away what she was after, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to decipher it. "That's how we met I was at a meeting with the school." Kagome didn't lie, Inuyasha knew that but that didn't mean he couldn't, besides it was for the better.

"Really, so it was just an act?" well they were very convincing! "Wow, I really thought that you two were fighting, it was intense!"

"Then I suppose it worked," he stated while taking a glance towards Kagome, who had a soft smile on her face, her eyes half closed. "I think we should get going then?"

Nodding the twin smiled at him gratefully before taking her steps towards Souta. They'd managed to fix it, with a white lie yes, but Souta seemed happy and that's all that mattered.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates I was out of town doing some Drilling with my NG unit, but I'm back so expect some updates!

----

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Eighteen

Kagome Simply Smiled

----

Her lips parted opening wide, she closed her eyes and used a hand to cover her mouth. Morning had come all too soon and what's more she hadn't seen Inuyasha. Hard to believe that it had been two weeks since their last time being together; at dinner with Souta. After her squabble with him they made a silent exchange to be on their best behavior for the rest of the night. Even now the youngest member of the Higurashi family couldn't stop talking about his encounter with the famous half-breed.

The only the person that didn't know about Inuyasha, was Kikyo.

Kagome was rather reluctant to unveil him to her twin sister; but could you blame her? All of the time that she had something _not that Inuyasha was something to have_ Kikyo would somehow try and ruin it. The younger twin paused for a moment taking a short glance across her bedroom and over to the desk chair; that was where his leather jacket that he'd given to her, hung. Not necessarily given as a gift, the wind had picked up she had gotten a chill; he just put it on her and said 'here'.

Although it had been a surprise, a lot of things had come to be a surprise with him. He would switch from one attitude to the next in the blink of an eye. Be a absolute jerk one moment and a complete…sweet man the next, yet again she could feel a blush creeping upon her cheeks for the innumerable time. Every time she thought about him a butterfly would flutter in her stomach; she had never admitted it aloud before but there was no denying when she had seen him up close and personal.

He was gorgeous.

No wonder he was a media buff and everyone wanted a piece of him.

The thing that took the cake…was the fact that she discovered while spending the time with him that she did. There was a comfort, a peace that she hadn't felt in a long time; his soul or aura, spirit or whatever you would call it…was familiar. She couldn't believe how close his was to the thing she had loved so much those long years ago.

Crazy as it seems she laughed whenever her mind crossed the line in thinking that Inuyasha could have been somehow that doll she loved. They were a lot a like save for the speech part, the doll couldn't talk.

Stretching she let out another yawn and only stopped her morning routine to hear a thump on her door. _Who could that be? Moms still on the cruise, Souta's at school and Kikyo…_oh she hoped it wasn't her sister; she was in too good of a mood for it to be spoiled.

Standing up she adjusted her shirt and scuttled over to the door before carefully opening it a little.

Just her luck.

"Kikyo," she didn't completely write her sister off, and sometimes worried…and one of times was now. The perfectionist twin was a mess. Her mascara smeared beneath her rim of her lids, her nose pink and her eyes red from crying, she was clothed in black cotton over coat and soaked jeans…what happened? Throwing the door open Kagome grabbed her sister's arm and pulled into the room.

Rushing her over to the bed she pushed onto it and grabbed the bath robe and wrapped it around the shivering woman.

"I…I got fired…" her voice shook as she spoke and tears ripped through her eyes again.

"Fired? But Kikyo you were the best they had why would they fire you? What happened?" It was true too, Kikyo was the best, she graduated early from high school and excelled in business techniques and strategies, not to mention everything else she was good at doing.

It would be insane to fire her!

"My…boss, I…" she was still in shock…

"Oh Kikyo, did he fire you because you wouldn't…uh, do that with him?" Kikyo may have been cruel and done anything to advance in her field, but she did have her morals and standards. She wasn't the type to sleep around, especially not with married men.

The twin nodded lightly, such a blur it was…

Kagome ran a hand behind her sisters head, how horrible a thing to happen to her, and after all the time she'd put into that job. "What will you do?" _Go to the police!_

"I'm not going to go to the police," was her instant remark, her deep chocolate eyes darting to her sister.

"Kikyo you have to report this he can't get away with it!" Kikyo, she was smart why would she not call the police?

She narrowed her eyes and let the tears slip down her cheeks. "I've handled enough of his former women to know the process in how he deals with this…I turned away from it before so sure that it wouldn't come to me. I perfected a system in the courts on how to deal with the lawsuit against him. Even if I did tell the police, it wouldn't last long and cost us a fortune." Ironic, she really thought it had been a piece of art.

A master plan on how to defend against the women he harassed and slept around with; she had manipulated the system into working perfectly for his defense. Thinking that she had everything figured out and because of her work would be promoted. Then the woman in accounting slept with her boss and got the promotion. Although she wasn't there for very long; and that's where Kikyo came in. Perhaps she was the nearest thing with two legs and female body; perhaps it's because she finally served her purpose in creating a barrier against lawyers for him and was of no more use.

Whatever the case maybe…she had been the next victim, bitter irony.

"There has to be something!" there was no way Kagome could let that pompous sick man keep doing this, from what Kikyo just said, he's done this plenty of times before!

"There is nothing, you'd need a very influential person to even get this into court and even more influential enough to bypass the loophole that I created in the system. It'll take us years and its not worth the cost." Didn't Kagome understand that this was a fight they could _not_ win?

…_Influential, huh?_

"How influential?"

This seemed like a better cause for her second favor from the silver haired half demon; he was well famous beyond compare and had so much power…Kikyo didn't deserve what happened to her.

Kikyo rubbed her forehead before leaning back. "A lot Kagome, so much in fact that it would just seem ridiculous to even attempt to get."

"What about Inuyasha? Would he be enough?" she was trying to break it to Kikyo easily, if they were going to do this, they'd have to do it together…

"He'd be plenty and then some, but like I said it would be ridiculous to even attempt to get." Inuyasha was the biggest thing in the media, and a well made business man that came out of no where, Kikyo had even been impressed by the man's tactics in the industry.

"Alright then it's settled, go get cleaned up and dressed we're going to talk to Inuyasha." Kagome stated while standing up.

The first idea that had come to Kagome's mind for the second favor was for Sango. They both had a class in college that dealt with not only the English language but a journalism class as well; a combined course to perfect spelling and grammar and learning how to put it into amazing articles. The project for the semester would be to bring in an interviewee as interesting as possible; Kagome had thought that Inuyasha would be the ticket for Sango. She had said that she wanted to interview him or Miroku either one.

Unexpected things happen in life…and her favor seemed like it would be in better use helping Kikyo.

"Are you insane, getting to Inuyasha is nearly impossible my boss couldn't even get an interview with him, what makes you think you'll be the one to speak with him?" her sister had a lot of nerve…

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Kikyo. "Would you just trust me? Jeez, now go and get dressed and clean up you look…well you look horrible! And I'll take care of the rest."

With a push out the door the older twin went to her room as told by her younger sibling; weird enough as it was, Kagome didn't usually offer help unless…she could actually help. What did she know that Kikyo didn't know?

Sighing Kagome walked to her desk and placed a hand on the top of her chair of the jacket; _Inuyasha…_

What that man did to Kikyo was wrong, and she lost her job unfairly…Kagome could ask Inuyasha to help, therefore having the power to help…she would. However that didn't stop the bottomless pit open in her heart for a moment as it did those years ago on the bridge as she watched her beloved friend fall into the icy water below. Something wasn't right…she knew that, but what was it that she could sense? Her fingers curled into the leather, only to get a sudden shock sent through them. Letting go quickly, she stepped back, what was that? Biting her lip the raven haired woman went to her dresser, and started getting ready for the day.

Another knock on her door came a half-hour later and Kagome clipped the clasp of her necklace. Grabbing the leather jacket off the side of the chair she opened the door and gave Kikyo a half hearted smile.

"So what's your plan?" the elder twin asked skeptically.

"To go to Inuyasha's building," and then ask to see Inuyasha! She didn't have his number, and he didn't call like he said he would…bah, what a…man! "Then we'll talk to him."

Kikyo nearly slapped her sister. "That's your brilliant plan? Are you joking me, surely you're not that stupid to believe you could just waltz in there and assume you can just talk to him!"

Giggling Kagome opened the front door of their home and stared out into the pouring rain. "…I love the rain."

The chocolate identical woman took a look at her sister; _even if it brings back memories?_ Kagome never ceased to amaze when it came to optimism. Though it still bothered her to no end; there was some points that maybe it was a good thing. She really was going to try and talk to Inuyasha just for her…but didn't she still despise her for what she did those years ago?

"_The day you get him back, is the day I forgive you…"_

She'd never once attempted reconciliation for what she'd done because she no longer regretted it; when she saw her sisters eyes change to what they had been when their father died, she had felt remorse for a moment. Then beyond those swirling pools of blue she saw something else; something that made her replace her regret with the sense of duty and pride of what she'd done.

Kagome hadn't loved that thing just like a toy…she'd loved it so much more than that.

It was wrong and disgusting to think that her sister…fell in love with a stuffed creepy thing that wasn't real; how in the world it was possible she didn't know. Perhaps the delusions made her think that he was more than just a toy; she'd done the right thing in getting rid of that abomination, she'd saved her sister from growing up any more abnormal than she was.

"Kikyo are you coming?" Kagome raised an eyebrow; she was getting drenched in the rain for she had started her way out, turning she found Kikyo still standing at the doorway.

"…" shaking her mind out of the stupor she nodded and stepped from the warmth of their home, closing the door behind her. "Do you even know where it is?" probably not.

"I think it was a few blocks away from the coffee shop I worked at." She hadn't been back there, she wasn't allowed, but it wasn't like she'd go there to buy coffee anyways it was too expensive. She'd only go to see Sango and the others.

"Right the one you got fired from," she took a moment of silence as they traveled down the steps of the shrine before asking. "Why did you get fired?"

Kagome simply smiled.


	20. Chapter Ninteen

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Nineteen

He Looked Up From His Laying Position and Smiled

----

"Thus concludes the apt part of our meeting, we'll pick up tomorrow at four." He stated dully board meetings always made him so tired to the point of collapsing.

Perhaps the second worst thing besides Sesshomaru's monotone.

Business was as usual, the many workings of his company and the smaller ones he owns seemed to be in perfect working order if that's what you could call it. This was good because he had made plans for the next little while; especially after he assists Kagome and her friend with their class. He mapped it all out of what to do for the interview, Kagome needed an interviewee as much as Sango and though she said she was fine, Inuyasha told her that Miroku could be Sango's and he could help her. She looked so happy when he'd said they'd both show up; her eyes…oh beautiful things when they're sparkling with contentment.

It made him smile just to think about her, _Kagome_.

He hadn't spoken to her in two weeks. That was bad mostly because he had promised her he would call and it made him feel like a jerk for not doing so. Miroku says it's fine but that's just because after his little fling when he gets bored he moves onto a new girl; though he did say if he really loved someone he would spend every moment just trying to talk to her.

Miroku…in love…

Inuyasha laughed, his coworkers eyed him warily before slipping out of the room.

"Inuyasha!"

Speak of the devil.

"Miroku, do you happen to know what time it is?" he questioned while turning in his leather chair that was larger then the rest that surrounded the glass table.

The monk stopped and glanced at his large silver wristwatch. "Ten!" he answered happily, anything to help a friend.

"So you can tell time! I thought since you didn't show up to the meeting you might not have known how, maybe you just didn't know what time it started." Fat chance, Miroku was off groping some woman and they were probably enjoying it, leaving him to sit in a stuffy meeting room and actually pay attention!

It's horrible! First he actually has to get into the building with his clothes still on; there are crowds that surround his home, his office…his car! Then by the time he gets to the parking lot, he uses three routes to avoid cameras, women and the occasional men whom…batted for the other team. Chills ran up his spine just thinking about it; and lastly he gets into his own office building to autograph things for some of the lower staff, who just happened to be populated by women.

No surprise there though, Miroku usually took over the interviews of hiring new employees if they involved women, preferably in college.

He would never change.

"Hello? Monk to Inuyasha can you hear me oh mighty one that signs my checks?" yet again the half-breed was off in his own little world…probably thinking about Kagome.

From what Miroku gathered as to what Inuyasha had told him about the 'supposed' date that the two went on, with her little brother of course. It went rather well after the whole fight on the field; he was proud of Inuyasha and his mind thinking up a possible solution to fix his temporary old state. It upset the monk when the silver haired man told him of the fight that he insinuated, well at least he recognized his mistake, and fixed it before he completely ruined his chance.

He looked to Inuyasha his face had gone back to its usual position when he was thinking about Kagome; a dopy confused look, childlike almost.

"Family is a big thing to women," he commented aloud, _you have to get along with their parents and siblings and even relatives_, he was so glad that he didn't have to worry about that…Those girls were never on his list.

"Miroku I should call her shouldn't I? It's only a week till her class and I think I should…invite her and Sango to lunch with you and me."

That way he'd get to spend time with Kagome and 'discuss' her class…maybe even get around to asking her out on a date sometime, he had been so close the last time they'd been together. Her little brother wasn't as bad as he thought the amazing thing was his younger brother intuition about his 'intentions' towards Kagome. Souta made him promise that if he did date her, he wouldn't break her heart.

The kid was smart, and Inuyasha couldn't help but agree, he would never want to break Kagome's heart.

"Sango? Who's that?" did his friend, the conservative never want to be with any woman save for Kagome, knew another woman? Wonders never cease.

…_I forgot to tell Miroku!_ He hadn't even thought about it! He never told Miroku about Kagome's second request…oh well the monk had to do what he said anyways.

"Sango Sajiya, twenty year old college junior works at The Grind and has a little brother around Souta's age." He stated while standing up and pulling together the papers that were in front of him.

Miroku sighed and his shoulders went slack. "Inuyasha…those aren't the important things to know,"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and glanced to his friend only to scoff and shake his head. "And what is?" he'd regret asking that, but his mouth went off without thought.

"Well there's height, weight, hair and eye color, how big are her-"

"Miroku, this is Kagome's friend the one _you are_ going to help her." He stated, now was as good a time as any to tell his friend of the deal.

The monk went thoughtful before pulling out a chair and plopping down onto it. "Did I just hear you say 'I'm going to help her'?" Inuyasha didn't offer him up…did he?

"Yup and you're going to be her 'A' assignment," and that was true, just showing up themselves will no doubt boost some sort of the women's standings in their class.

_NO!_ He didn't want to be some geeks 'A'. "I'm busy that day! I've probably got a date!" It was true…well he could get a date by then, Inuyasha just had to give him a chance!

"Oh I'm sure the several girls that you're just dying to spend time with, will understand that you'll be unavailable for a few hours." They would probably puff up their lips and give big crying eyes, but the minute he was gone they would go searching for their next man.

"No Inuyasha you don't understand, they're so delicate!" well actually he wasn't sure of which women he was talking about…

"Miroku I say you're going and that's final," and his word was law, if his friend kept trying to weasel his way out…even though Inuyasha had given him no fair warning of it, that didn't matter Miroku owed him big time.

The dark haired monk couldn't believe his so called friend was actually saying this! He had dates and women who depended on him, drinks and ice that couldn't be put together on their own! Didn't his friend understand this at all that he had obligations to the many women that he knew or was destined to meet! He could very well miss out on meeting the love of his life…okay that was a little drastic, though he liked women and their wonders. Him, falling in love was highly doubtful.

"Inuyasha please what if I don't meet that woman!"

"What woman?" that's unusual though his friend had horrible problems; he was nothing short of organized when it came to his meetings with women…however he never remembers their names.

"The woman you know!" what if he missed out?

"No, I don't know what woman are you talking about?"

"You know the woman I'm supposed to meet!" really his friend was so dumb sometimes.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and glared at his friend. "How do you know you're supposed to meet this woman?"

The monk gave his silver haired friend a sly smile before leaning on the glass table. "I'm not sure, but when I do meet her it's a meeting I can't miss out on, you see?" that made sense enough didn't it?

_What?_ "Miroku either you go or as you so called me the 'oh mighty one who signs your checks' isn't going to sign your checks." And he was every bit serious as his stone cold voice sounded.

He wouldn't disappoint Kagome, no way in heaven nor fire below.

Inuyasha if anything was good at manipulation by threat; letting out a defeated sigh the monk slumped his head onto the table. Why was his friend so cruel, he was going to be miserable and this Sango woman sounds like a total bore, even more she was probably dead ugly. Inuyasha couldn't even provide a significant piece of what she looked like…oh the things he did for his friend.

"I hate you." Not really but it made him feel better to say it.

Inuyasha just smirked he knew that would make Miroku give up the goose. "No you don't," he looked around the room with everything in order and finally some time to himself before he wanted to delve into any more work he nudged his friend. "I'm hungry, you?"

"No not really I've lost my appetite due to recent blackmailing!" he sneered before perking up his head. "Are you going to go anywhere specific?"

The man could never dwell on anything, not even his own sorrow. "Nah, just probably down the block a few." Actually a few leaps and bounds for him, he never went outside his office unless it was a must.

Miroku scrunched his face before standing up and stretching. "Bring me back something eh?"

"Like what?" he didn't want to play guessing games, for one thing the monk was a picky eater.

"Surprise me!" walking to the door the man in purple paused and looked at the hanyou. "Just no seafood it's been giving my stomach cramps and it's hard to-"

"Don't want to know, don't need to know!" Inuyasha shouted his interruption; Miroku would share anything and everything if allowed…

"What can I say I –"

"_Sir?"_

The intercom in the room went off, both men stopped, Miroku stepping back into the room while Inuyasha grumbled. He'd thought maybe he'd get a few minutes to go get food…

Pressing his finger down on the intercom. "Yes?" he questioned, well this was what he gets for picking big business as his course for life…

"_There are two women down here, one demanding to see you, shall I send them away?"_

"Inuyasha you sly dog when did you start letting women come to see you!" Miroku couldn't have been more proud!

The hanyou rolled his eyes before pushing the button again. "Yes do and tell security to make sure no more women get passed them, or they can just pass right into another job."

What a pain he didn't need this!

"_Yes sir."_

Miroku lunged across the table and put his index finger on the button. "Wait!"

"_Yes Mr. Houji?"_

"These women what do they look like?" _please be…absolutely gorgeous…and if possible twins!_

"_They're identical twins sir."_

Inuyasha froze for a moment before jumping onto the table and grabbing the phone intercom away from the monk, whom tried to get it back. "What are their names!" he screamed out.

"Hey Inuyasha you told them to get lost, they're free game now!" for once his prayers were answered and here Inuyasha was getting all defensive, he told them to get lost so they weren't for him anymore!

Inuyasha shoved Miroku across the table while the monk grabbed the hanyou's shirt causing the buttons to spring off and to rip at the seams.

"_I believe that one of the women said her name was Kagome Higurashi, sir."_

"Get off Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted while trying not to hurtle his friend across the room with his demon strength.

The monk had waited until the perfect opportunity to crawl over to the hanyou and make a jump for the speaker phone, however fast reflexes as ever, Inuyasha had grabbed his arm. They were atop the glass table trying hard to make their little rumble less violent while still trying to win against the other.

"_Sir?"_

The grown men stopped their temporary squabble. "What?" they shouted in unison.

"_What would you like me to do about the women?"_

"Send them up!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku before shoving the monk off with brute strength that was no way human. The monk hit the glass wall of the meeting room and landed shakily on his feet. "What makes you think I want to talk to her now?"

He was a complete mess! Not to mention who was with her…

"Inuyasha she's come to see you!" it was all too perfect! "It's fate!"

"Fate…fate can be cruel, besides did you ever think about who the twin was?" it was the reason he didn't want to see Kagome…the exact reason he was afraid. Miroku was right when he said family was everything to a women; though Kagome probably didn't like Kikyo…they were still family.

And he did _not_ want to have to be nice to her. He didn't want to get attached to her other than being her brother in law when he…_marries Kagome?_ Yes, that's what he wanted surely…but he was still a far cry from that…

"Inuyasha?" the sweet sound of a female's voice.

He looked up from his laying position and smiled.


	21. Chapter Twenty

A/N: I used to watch the Tammy movies as a child, the song 'Tammy's in love' stayed with me even though the only part I knew was 'tammy's in love'. **Namby1 - thank you so much, my imagination comes from different parts of my brain however for this story it came mostly from my stuffed bunny named "Patches". **As for the reviewer known as _AnAvidReader_ I do not think you are insignificant in anyway no one is a nobody to me. I thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule and homework to commend my work, I do it for all of you and your enjoyment when you need a break from life or are looking for something enjoyable to read. I thank all of you readers whether you review or not, or even if you read this note. Please enjoy.

----

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty

Forgive Me Not

----

…What had he done?

How could he have been so foolish?

In the long years he had been this way, he couldn't believe that it finally betrayed him so horribly that he'd have to go above to ask for help…

But he had too. The mess he had created was enormous one that he had to rectify or be completely ripped apart; the guilt was almost too much to bear.

"_I'm sorry for what happened to you," he commented while seating himself next to the twin. "Kikyo wasn't it?"_

_She nodded her head but let it remain forward. "I don't…know what to do…"_

_Her voice sounded so sad… "I'll do everything I can to help you." And it was true, he would._

"_Thank you that's very kind I know it's much to ask," she stopped and glanced to him._

"_Not at all, I'm glad I could help." That was true too, he wanted to help her…just the look she gave him of complete helplessness…it was too much to ignore._

_A weakness of his._

"_I didn't know that she knew you," she stated. "I was rather surprised."_

"_The first time we met was an interesting day to say the least," and that it was. "You don't have to worry any longer I'll make sure you're taken care of."_

_A small smile crept across her lips. "You have no idea how much this means to me."_

"_How about you and I get a drink?"_

_Turning her head she gave him a smile. "I'd love too, Miroku."_

If he had known what that woman was really after by goodness he would have stayed away from her! Those trickery deep pools of chocolate eyes, those lashes that batted gracefully at him, what had he done? She was pure evil! That woman tricked him, she'd been doing it since the moment she had arrived at the building! Oh good grief his hormones had gotten into some pretty tight situations before but none more so than this.

He pulled up to the guard at the large cast-iron gate. "Morning," he stated more casually than he was feeling. Jell-o, which is what he was really felt like, the green icky sweet kind with fruit in it…gross…

"Mr. Houji I had not received word you were coming today." The guard dressed in grey stated, his tone was unnaturally icy.

Of course if you were once a wolf prince and had claimed nearly the entire north territory, you'd probably be bitter too working for a dog lord as a security guard for a gate.

His promotion would be guarding the front door!

"Kouga bright and cheery as usual, I'm here to see Lord Sesshomaru." Better get down to business, he didn't have time to chit-chat.

"Really I thought you might have been here to speak to Lady Kanna, or Kaguya," he spat back, he did not like Miroku Houji for several reasons, one being he smelt like that half-breed mutt Inuyasha…the second being he groped women more than a thousand times a day.

Disgusting really, how the lords put up with him is a complete mystery, the wolf thought that he would have better served on the board of directors for the companies than this lecherous 'monk'.

"Kanna and Kaguya are here?" oh what a treat! He had not seen Lady Kagura's younger sister Kanna in months and Lady Kaguya was a rarity to have around…both beauties beyond compare…

Alas even their fair countenance could not sway him for the reason he'd come. "Yes they are here for Rin's birthday."

Ah yes, Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Kagura's oldest daughter, Rin. A rambunctious child to no end who had boundless energy not to mention she'd finally reached the legal age of eighteen; what a problem that had been for Sesshomaru. Though they deny it beyond belief Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both very over-protective when it comes to people or things close to them; the Lord had actually gone to Rin's first day of college to spy on her, and make sure no man was improper around her, or even made a pass.

Inuyasha had taken the second shift and spied on her at her work, the 'Once Upon a Time' bookstore that was under one of his companies.

Miroku had told them they were both rather paranoid and they simply scoffed and said, 'no one's going to hurt a member of this family' and then they started to glare at each other followed by a verbal war. They agreed on many things but their agreements came in the forms of well, arguments.

"What a day that will be! Now if you could open the gate?" no more dawdling! This was important and he was getting distracted…not even Kanna and Kaguya were as important as the problem he'd created.

The only person that he could hope to gain help from to fix his mindless screw up, was Lord Sesshomaru.

"Fine," Kouga bitterly growled out, he really disliked the monk and it burned him that the perverted guy had more standing then the once prideful northern prince.

What a way to come…

The gate to the large villa opened, it was hardly a surprise that with the money he had Sesshomaru lived in an enormous building that was hardly pestered by the press or fan junkies. Actually no one dared to even enter the compound unless invited or had an appointment he didn't need to say it; he was scary enough as a demon of his capabilities that no one dared defy him.

Except Inuyasha on occasion when they would go back to the times before five hundred years and chase each other around trying to inflict as much damage as possible, then simply give their regards and leave. It was an odd sight when they would have their 'brotherly moments' but demons showed their respect in different ways. Although it was completely weird to humans and pretty much everyone around them, they seemed to rather understand it well, and take pride in their old traditions. This left no one else with complaint, especially because they'd finally taken to fighting outside and stopped destroying the villa; which made Kagura a very happy woman.

She was scary when angered…even Sesshomaru seemed to shake when she got on one of her moods.

The home that the lord lived in was without a doubt the most…classic, well memorable that is. Kagura decorated according to the old home of the lord when his father, the greatest dog demon of the west had once lived in. Things from every period of time that they had lived through aligned the halls; special rooms that were only meant for show had trinkets and weaponry, armor and other things of the times.

Inuyasha even had a room still in the villa…it was a very special room; at least Miroku knew it was special because in its walls held the most precious possessions that the hanyou owned. No time to delve into the half-breeds life or drawers, well technically he had to fix the problem that he'd created with the silver haired friends life.

Miroku parked the car as normal on the side of the entry drive way. He had not the time to go around to the garage, the more he thought about his horrid mistake the more his nerves began to snap.

He never intended for this to happen, no one would…but it has…

Why did it have to happen too him though! He has never done a bad thing in his life!

"Houji!" cried a female voice.

Miroku had finished his bow to the doorman and looked up the grand staircase on the opposite side of the room; a tall figure was perched upon the large banister railing that drooped down than swiveled into a tight swirl at the bottom step. He waded down the small steps and into the large foyer of the castle like home. Columns held up the upper floors; marble flooring with beautiful crimson rugs lining the walkways to separate rooms. It was hard for him to believe what a beautiful palace he'd been allowed to live in for so long; until he and Inuyasha got a place of their own.

"Finally someone to convince my father!" she cried again, this time sliding down the large banister perfectly.

The monk guessed that the lord had made them especially for that, normally you couldn't even get down half-way without falling, but this railing was large enough and polished daily for the perfect slide.

…_wait…convince her father of what? If anything like that shouldn't she talk to Kagura, the only person that can even get the lord to consider anything!_ "Uh, Rin I doubt that I'd be any help to you in that department."

The young woman rolled her eyes while straightening her green satin shirt. "He's being so unreasonable, you can at least try!" she knew it was a long shot, but someone had to convince her father to say yes!

Miroku gave her a timid smile, Rin had big brown sparkling eyes that could con anyone to do just about anything, Sesshomaru had to train himself to say no, unless it was something to do about guys. Then there was no problem with denying her to go anywhere with them, out of the house, the usual father thing.

"I'm not sure what'd you want me to convince him of?" he'd probably regret asking that was for sure, but how could he say no to her cute little face?

Rin smiled brightly and ran up to him. "I saw the cutest tattoo! A little butterfly on my back right above…"

"A tattoo?" she's joking right? Why would she want a tattoo? "Uh, Rin a tattoo is permanent…"

Rolling her eyes she giggled. "I know that, that's why I want to do something I'll permanently love!" butterflies are beautiful things and she loved little insects like them…she didn't understand why they couldn't see the principal of the thing!

"You are not getting a tattoo and that is final." The stone cold monotone voice belonged to one man…uh, demon alone.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted and stormed off into a different direction.

The raven hair that was bouncing behind her disappeared into the door which Miroku knew as the kitchen before he glanced up towards the lord.

And his stomach dropped nearly making him pass out.

The feeling of guilt ate him away and the fact that the same likeness in golden eyes that peered at him now, as if he were looking into the piercing eyes of his best friend…What would happen if he couldn't fix this! Inuyasha would hate him, or kill him or both…because of his problem…he could have very well screwed over his only true friend…

"Miroku?" he was becoming impatient, asking once is proper, asking twice is annoying.

The dark haired human startled by the voice chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry didn't mean to ignore you; I just have a lot on my mind."

"Apparently," although usually he could care less what the lecherous mortal had to say, something was different, his scent laced with a large amount of worry and concern. Perhaps something had happened to his younger brother…no, the monk did something stupid again. "What is it?"

Miroku nearly laughed, he'd completely messed up everything…he actually wanted to cry. "I've done something…"

"That's obvious," _the real question was…_ "How bad is it?"

"Kikyo Higurashi knows…"

He could never forgive himself, not after what he did to Inuyasha…

"…that Inuyasha was…the doll…"


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty One

A Promise Is A Promise

----

His head hung low as though condemned, shame written all over his face. Miroku walked as though death was one step behind, and in truth it very well could have been, right now he did not know how much longer his life would be for.

"_You have to tell Inuyasha." His tone was firm and foreboding._

Yes, he knew he had to tell Inuyasha but how do you do it? How do you tell your best friend, the person that you've trusted more than yourself, whom you would die for because they've been there for you? Miroku could not believe he had betrayed in such a horrid way his friends trust, broken confidentiality between one another…and all because of a heavy musky night of intoxication.

It never had gone that far before with any woman.

But Kikyo was different.

Unlike Kagome's heavenly appearance, her childlike and innocent gleam, Kikyo was that of a tall sensual woman. Her black tresses falling behind her in such a way as a waterfall flows so gracefully; those full brown deep mysterious eyes that lured any man to her. Dark feather eyelashes that helped shield those orbs from sight only making the anticipation of seeing them even greater.

She by far was more than any woman that he could have dreamed of being with…in that moment. Her face puffed from the cry of the injustice done to her, the vulnerability that emanated from her being. He really had thought that she needed him; she made him think that throughout her life she had always needed him. The entire evening had been an absolute perfection she had made such an impression on him until…

Until…the drinks became a blur…

He vaguely remembered what he had been drinking, where they had gone but that was a give in, he usually took the high priority girls to a classy bar. Not a punch drunk place but a real nice little tavern that had tables and served wine not just beer and liquor. Though his mind was severely taking a hit from the toxic liquid he was still able to recall what had transpired when he had become less then…dignified.

She started asking him little questions about everything in general, first…

Then it started going in the direction of Inuyasha. When he answered he did as usual and stuck to his normal routine of loopholes and not directly answering, a good way to avoid personal things getting out into the media. Girls he tended to date could be reporters or sell out their romantic evening; he doubted Kikyo had any intention to do that…with what knowledge she has now…she could very well get anything she wanted.

Oh the misfortune for him, no not him…Inuyasha.

Kikyo had been there for the year that had been the changing point for Inuyasha, the year that he'd learned the lesson of a lifetime from a twelve year old girl. From the story that had been told to him only a few times fully to the last little detail that the hanyou could remember; but Kikyo had been a big role in his development, his decision to make amends for his past. Kagome was the light that saved him from the pit that was his heart; the scorched soul from years of torment for what he was born as.

Kikyo was the reminder of those people whom tortured him; who mocked him and shaped the course of his future actions. Though Inuyasha fully took blame for what he did, the people who taunted him and made him believe that there was nothing but hate that came from the world. A saddened tale that would churn any heart and twist the cords that held it in inside their chest; but Inuyasha seemed to have taken it with a great stride, a sense of conclusion to the life he once lived.

And after nearly eight years of complete secrecy only known to the two people that Inuyasha trusted the most, save for the woman he loved…

It was now in the hands of Kikyo who knows what kind of damage could be done! Inuyasha could be exposed to the world as a liar and who better to believe than a helpless woman; as much as people love to adore idols they love it even more when they burn to the ground. Not only would Inuyasha go down but his companies and the entire employee's within them; Sesshomaru had enough money to sustain a vast amount of people, but not enough for every single one within his industries.

Miroku had screwed up big time.

It wasn't about Kagome finding out, though that would matter the most to Inuyasha, Miroku couldn't live with himself if people lost their jobs because consumers stopped buying products, or they stopped selling things to buyers. Life for so many people including him and Inuyasha, would go into the bottomless pit and be devoured by the millions of people around the world that they supply.

He stepped closer to the destination that had been designated for the day; it had been who knows how long since he had last spoken with Sesshomaru and decided to wait and figure the best way to tell Inuyasha of his…in discrepancy. Even passing several young women that attended the University could not bring him from the revere of his complete disaster, and the thought of what would happen when he told the hanyou. Of course the fact that he had waited made it all the worse but he just didn't have the guts…

"Miroku, it's about freaking time I thought you might have gotten," he paused and folded his arms. "Distracted."

"Mm?" the monk waved his hand and stopped in front of Inuyasha, how was he going to tell him?

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha had to hand it too the purple lover; his mood swings were worse then women, even when their time of the month came around.

"Inuyasha I have to," his mouth hung wide open as his eyes nearly fell from their sockets at the sight.

She was beautiful. Midnight black hair pulled up into a swaying tail; her bangs bounced around her face as she glided with grace on the sidewalks near to where _they_ were standing. Gorgeous almond orbs were glistening in the sunlight; light lines of magenta traced the upper lid of her eyes. The face that caught his breath was only half what made him become a mindless drooling fool. Her impeccable curves that swung from left to right nearly made him die of the thought his fantasy had come to life. The goddess form…adorned in a colored white shirt, a black vest and tight jeans, his heart almost gave way if it had not been for the girl standing next to her.

Though you could tell the difference upon appearance after you've meet the twins; his current problem shifted gears and became the forefront runner of his mind.

Out of sheer panic he stepped behind the hanyou and let out a cough.

"What the?" Inuyasha turned his head to the man that was looking like he'd have a nervous break down in seconds. "Miroku whatever it is, suck it up! Kagome's coming!" he whispered fiercely.

What was the monks problem all the sudden?

"Inuyasha?" her voice was stunned of all things; she hadn't expected to see _him_ here!

They had already sealed the two favors that she had asked for; Kikyo told her of the job that they were going to help her get and he met Souta she thought that, that meant he didn't have to come anymore?

"I said I'd come didn't I?" he smirked as she gave him a soft smile, her eyes shining.

Wasn't it brilliant? After Kagome had come to him with the problems that her sister had to face, he immediately set out to help…although there were a few little set backs that he needed to tell Kagome of. He was hit with a stroke of genius; well at least what he thought was a perfect idea to show Kagome that he was thinking of a relationship more than just those favors. Of course his mind worked differently and simpler than others and for all he knows, she could think he was being a stalker!

That would certainly not be the direction he was going for!

"I thought that because I already used up my second favor, you wouldn't show up anymore." She didn't mean that to sound like he was completely heartless, just the fact that, that was how she saw it.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle before folding his arms. "A promise is a promise."

Kagome's face lit up at the comment, for some reason she was mystified as he let those words come aloud. Some where deep inside a part of her screamed out…and the call was taken note of. The raven haired twin finally broke her eye contact with the golden molten eyes of the hanyou; and looked curiously to the man that seemed to be…hiding?

"Hello Miroku," she started though it seemed rather odd, like he was trying to avoid her. "How are you today?"

"F-fine!" he called out from behind the hanyou, he was not ready to face Kagome…he felt so ashamed of what was going on underneath the surface of it all.

After everything is said and done…she'll probably be the only one not to know, unless Kikyo already told her. But if she had wouldn't she be screaming at Inuyasha for not telling her? Or maybe she didn't care and Miroku was home free, but then again they would still have to worry about the huge publicity crisis that Kikyo could cause…

"Ahem." The curvy tall friend coughed, smiling sweetly she nudged Kagome.

"Oh!" she'd nearly forgotten! "Inuyasha, Miroku this is my best friend Sango Sajiya."

Sango stepped forward with a slight head bow in Inuyasha's direction; if it weren't for the large toothy smile, she might almost look like she wasn't eager at all. He had to admit that she was attractive…that was a problem because the minute she introduced herself to Inuyasha, Miroku seemed to have gotten his confidence and, ego back.

"Hello!" he exclaimed while pushing the hanyou away and gripping her hand with his. "Miroku Houji, it's a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha did nothing to tell me of your beauty!" and it was true.

That silver haired half-breed had not mentioned the beautiful, not geeky, woman that he would be doing the interview with! She was incredible because of that glint in her eyes, that little spark igniting and telling him that she wasn't going to be as…easy to seduce as the other women. Although the last time he'd thought that, he'd ended up telling the biggest secret he ever knew that could destroy and entire company and his friend's last chance at a good life, with the woman he loves.

Ah…how depressing.

Her cheeks were bright red as she snatched her hand back. "I…I just can't believe it!"

"I know what you mean, the first time I saw Inuyasha since the Grind I was just as surprised!" _of course the second time we had met was rather…_Kagome laughed as her friend stepped back and looked like the wind had been knocked from her.

"Kagome," she breathed out.

Sango was usually a well spoken woman, someone who had confidence that permeated from her being and even shared her zealousness for aspiration with others. However this was a big thing for her. When Kagome had said that they were set with the best interviewees that she could ever imagine; when Kagome had said 'when she saw them she would be shocked into a coma'…she had been right. Of course then again Kagome had said that their interviewees had fallen through the other day; that they had to just use each other she had been disappointed, but Kagome never lied so…

But now…she was actually standing…right in front of Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome was talking to them as if they were best friends! It just wasn't normal!

"Sango you have to breathe!" the twin stated while patting her friends back, she was going blue in the face!

"Huh?" taking a deep breath the toned woman regained composure. "I uh, just not used to seeing you outside the screen…" she mumbled while glancing to Miroku, who was looking at her…funny.

Inuyasha laughed. "Hopefully you'll get used to it." _Score one for the hanyou!_ As he stated this he looked to Kagome with a sort of corner smirk, a hidden smile, she of course went a little wide eyed then turned away. He guessed if anything she was blushing.

"Fair lady Sango," Miroku started, his right hand twitched at his side as he stepped forward towards the women.

Luckily Inuyasha had been his best friend and knew the monk better than to let him start wondering to them; he didn't want the purple clothed man to screw this up even before they began. So in a swift step Inuyasha put an arm in front of the monk and one outstretching to the entrance doors.

"Why don't we head in," he glared half-heartedly at Miroku. "You're class starts soon."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Two

Interview Part One

----

The room filled with chatter as the occupants watched the clock grow nearer to the time allotted for them to start their presentations. This class being the most desired, those whom got it worked their butts off trying to keep a high grade, the teacher was a _real_ perfectionist. He had a tendency to over-do things sometimes; but that's what made him a great teacher!

Students had come early to start prepping for their ten minute length interview with the best interviewee that they could get; the assignment was to get someone as important as they can. Family members were discounted, as were friends and extended relatives. The object was to find the most prominent person in their fields; or at least a business owner, which was what many of the students had managed to find.

The area was large enough to be called an auditorium; the class was built to house several different subjects and used mostly for lectures. The English/journalism class however was its main user; the rows of seats were a large crescent shape, separated into three sections right, left and center.

Sitting in the center, fifth row four seats in from the isle, Kagome was leaning on her elbows with a hidden smile on her face.

She couldn't believe that he'd shown up, she really had thought that because of her favors being used up he wouldn't feel the need to come. But here he was! Actually he and Miroku had gone to find some drinks; odd enough the man who was confident enough to wear the color purple, couldn't seem to look at her straight.

Was it something she had done?

Absent mindedly she let out a sigh, _why did Inuyasha come?_ Surely he had better things to do, didn't he then hang around her classroom and be subjected to another interview. Judging by his personality there was no way he actually enjoyed them, _so why come?_

…_Maybe…because a promise is a promise…_

Inuyasha was a complicated man that was for sure; and it hadn't taken her that long to figure it out…but why didn't he just say it? Why did men think that beating around the bush for so long before expressing the truth was a good thing? She didn't like the fact that he couldn't tell her…what he was feeling, what was going on deep inside him. Then again she still was a complete stranger and they only went out once; which wasn't even a real date considering that Souta was there. After that he hadn't called for two weeks for who knows why; then Kikyo comes home after losing her job and her boss…They went to his office, called in her second favor and thought that would be the last time they did business or even spent time together.

Yet here he is coming to her aid once again.

Kagome had not gone as far as to think what would happen if the deal with Inuyasha and Miroku being their interviewee's had fallen through; she'd been so happy to tell Sango that when she saw them, she'd pass out into a coma. Coming home with Kikyo that day had made it all clear; honestly she went to as many businesses's as her feet would carry her too, and all of them were either taken or simply wouldn't do it.

Defeat seemed immanent at that point and she had extinguished all of her options; she had even considered going to Inuyasha for another favor, but that didn't seem fair to him. After all the things he's done for her, to go back and ask for more things would just seem wrong. Though as much she hated it, she told Sango of the predicament that their 'special' guests would not be coming…the woman had taken it pretty hard.

All the slayer had ever wanted was the chance to interview someone big; Kagome had tried…

It was all too much of a blur to really think about now.

He'd even gotten Miroku to come!

"Hey Kagome," the moment her friend nudged her arm, girls in the classroom gasped.

At first she'd thought it Inuyasha and Miroku; a smile large enough to blind the sun erupted on her face as she twisted her head towards the door, however…

"It's Kouga!" a girl cried from somewhere in the room.

And true to the name Kouga Musitshi was standing in the doorway his fangs visible in a smirk; he folded his arms and gave the room a good look. Many of the girl students alike were all jumping from their seats and hopping chairs to get a better look or an autograph, after all Kouga was the biggest name in reporter history…well at least right now.

"Calm down ladies," his voice was silky smooth, like newly made satin but with a deep masculine side.

He was handsome and a good reporter, the way he used words was nearly impossible not to be entranced by his velvety tone. Of course his appearance helped a lot when it came to catching, at least women's attention. Kagome guessed that he was at least an inch taller or shorter than Inuyasha, she couldn't be necessarily sure. His ink black hair shimmered in the light; pulled back into a tail and his bangs danced above his eyes, some would call it feminine but he wore it well. To the point women would literally tear their clothes off just to catch those unique colored eyes; Kagome happened to think they were his best features.

The blue icy orbs that when look upon you, make you shiver…

With a well-known muscular body since he was often in magazines, what made him all the more alluring was the fact that he was a wolf demon. Sango surprisingly didn't jump from her seat to get a better look as well…her face was twisted in…anger?

"Sango what's wrong?" why did her friend change so drastically?

She snorted and turned around in her seat, facing the twin. "I can take two guesses as to who brought Kouga here!" her voice had gone down and she nearly had to bite out every word she spoke.

The sudden mood swing was an instant realization why, she hadn't seen him standing there, probably looking at Kouga she didn't notice. Compared to the wolf the guy looked like he was still in high school and honestly should have been; Hiro Hyuuga was a rich boy who skimmed his way through the systems, passing classes famously by bribes. All the teachers that were known for taking the bribe deny it, and the teachers that say they would never stoop that low…end up having to deny it as well. He was a punk, a little kid floating through life on his fathers company, Kagome felt a little sorry for him.

"Excuse us, but Kouga and I must get seated!" he sneered down at the girls as they glared to him, but retracted from fighting over who was next to touch the wolf demon's shoe.

Hiro started his way down, but Kouga had stopped, all eyes in the room were on him when he…growled?

Both Kagome and Sango couldn't help jerk their heads to Kouga; his shoulders had hunched and his fangs were clasped together, he looked ready to kill. Most of the girls in the class 'oooed' and 'awed' as his arms flexed and muscles tightened. The white colored shirt did nothing short of tighten and help form his rather well toned forearms becoming tense.

_What's his problem?_

Kagome couldn't figure what it was till a burst of screams from the entire room; not just the girls this time but _everyone_ was letting out boisterous hoots and howls.

Sango nearly fell out of her seats as kids passed in a furious rush to get to the other side of the room; the twin held on to her best friends arm as they waited for the herd to pass. Kagome glanced to Hiro and Kouga who were still standing with a daze; the wolf seemed to have calmed down and pretended as to not care what was occurring on the other side of the room.

"I love it!" the curvy woman let out a triumphant laugh at seeing Hiro's face; before standing from her seat and looking to the opposite end of the room where the second entrance was. "Boy they sure can make an entrance."

Kagome had returned to looking at her desk quietly a soft smile on her lips; she hadn't had to guess after those incredible lung bursting screams came from the classmen. What should she do now? Should she announce that the two very prominent business men whom are famous beyond compare belong to her and Sango? Although she had to admit that she didn't like the herd of girls that had taken to nearly ripping his clothes off; she stayed put, Inuyasha was a big boy and could take care of himself.

"Sit down," the voice didn't carry far over the loud crowd of students that had accumulated within the opening of the door. "SIT DOWN!" that was much better.

The command took a minute to sink in before everyone stopped and turned their heads to see the teacher of the class standing in the center on the base floor. His face was stone and his eyes glinted heavily with annoyance; though he was a rather funny sight being only four feet tall. Mr. Ryuoshi placed his arms behind his back and waited expectantly for the students to return to their rightful seats and be quiet.

As the last person seated themselves he shifted his eyes to the men at the door. "I should have known, you make quite a mess where ever you go."

Whispers erupted as the old teacher spoke so commonly to the moguls, only to stop when Inuyasha folded his arms. "Myoga," he started, though refrained from what he really wanted to say instead he opted for not embarrassing Kagome right away. "Good to see you too."

"Mm," the old man gave a look before shaking his head. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha smirked as he descended the stairs followed by Miroku. "We've been invited here as an interviewee's." He stated, and it was true, besides he wasn't in the mood to harass the old geezer anyways.

"Really?" he was quite surprised actually, someone convinced Inuyasha the most arrogant little fool to do something nice? That was truly a miracle. "And who pre-tell could convince _you_ to come."

The hanyou gave the old man a smirk, before stepping up towards the fifth row where two very cherry looking girls were, they were blushing. Well Kagome was blushing he guessed Sango was brimming with excitement more than a reason to blush. "Kagome Higurashi and Sango Sajiya." he stated.

There were two empty seats next to Sango that the girls had managed to scrounge up; he being Inuyasha went to the last seat and casually sat down giving a nod to the guy next to him. Miroku happily took the seat next to Sango and gave her a large cheesy smile; Kagome still hadn't looked at them, she was trying hard to bury her face in the shadows of her bangs. It was all just too laughable, the funniest thing in the world, who could have thought that something so fun could happen to her!

"If any more outbursts happen," he was addressing the entire classroom this time. "I will fail you all." He stated, and the threat was in full force, they all knew he would do what he threatens heaven knows even Hiro seems to be having a hard time keeping a good grade in this class.

Most of the students had gotten over the shock of seeing not one, not two, but three of the amazing media buffs in their classroom. Now it went down to who was the best out of the three; who had everything in one package and deemed the hottest, at least that's what the girls were playing. Interviews started with in alphabetical order; meaning that nearly the entire class would go first, Sango would be the last. How it happened that no one else with a last name that came after 'S' was a mystery really; Kagome and Hiro would also be in the last group to go.

Kagome listened intently to the first eight interviews that only lasted up to six minutes a pop; she feared they wouldn't get a good grade for the shortened experience.

Bringing Inuyasha wasn't merely for the grade. She'd…she wanted to spend more with him, it had been so long since the last time she felt his presence. At least that's what it felt like to her…so as she watched in the center of the room where two chairs and a table were set up for the interview. Her eyes began to drift to her current object that consumed her thoughts; Inuyasha was sitting back in his chair looking, not bored but not interested. Those beautiful ambers eyes just glistening in the light…

As though she'd spoken his name loud and clear, he too shifted his gaze from the center spectacle to woman two seats away.

She smiled a little before turning away and resuming her attention on the center interview. The young man in giving the interview patted his paper before continuing the questions.

That's when it hit her.

She hadn't even thought about what to ask him!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Three

Interview Part Two

-----

Oh dear oh dear oh dear!

She couldn't believe this…what happened to preparation, and dedication, putting time and effort into her classes to make sure that when she graduates. She'll be able to do whatever it is she plans on doing, she has no idea what it is going to be, but she sure hoped to think that she'd have the grades to get the degree she'll need for whatever it is. This class because of its scale on the level in which it is ranked in the grading system is a high percentage of her grade if she fails…oh dear it would not be good.

It came down to what she was going to ask Inuyasha for the interview.

There wasn't anything that she could ask him that people didn't already know.

That interview a few weeks ago had perked the highlight of the world and now that it was passed; what more was there to delve into the hanyou's life, not that he wanted to be pried into like before. What gave her the right to start asking questions about his past life, the five-hundred years that he had been soul searching?

Wait…that's it!

With a smile on her face Kagome slipped from her thoughts and focused her attention on the current interview, a new set determination, hoping that her questions would be satisfactory enough. Well more to the point that Professor Ryuoshi wouldn't glare at her like he was doing so to the nervous twitching student right now. He was a hard-core to the point better not make a mistake or you better just roast yourself alive because you've failed, kind of teacher.

The curious thing that made her really wonder; was how Inuyasha seemed to know her professor? Sure Myoga Ryuoshi used to be a flea demon; the mystery of how he became so big and stays that way is a tale that would not be told. Not that anyone would be as interested as to find out things like that, they are common and if a demon suddenly lost their demonic prowess, it wasn't considered abnormal. Lots of things in the world were of an odd nature and there was no point in trying to decipher the code that the natural balance set.

Sighing she leaned on her elbow, it wasn't unnatural to start thinking about how the outcome of her interview would be. Obviously the question that she hoped would get her a shoe in for a good grade was of course very personal. She didn't see much of a choice when it came to asking Inuyasha about anything; even his business was of no real concern, at least not in the journalism world. He owning an empire was a small thing compared to his exotic looks; mysterious background and the fact that every woman in the world seemed to think he was a god among men.

He…was not simply handsome though, and at first he had been a crude and heartless…but he changed, he'd apologized and even offered his assistance. She had seen a side of the hanyou that she surmised was not something that he jumped often to show. Smiling softly she let out a light giggle, perhaps there was hope yet that he could…like her just a little more than a friend, goodness knows she didn't feel that he was simply a friend…

"Thank you Tyshu you and Mr. Dioshi can step down, next," Myoga tilted his head upwards looking through the glasses that hung on the end of his nose. "Kagome Higurashi and, Inuyasha."

Silence.

That is all that filled the room as the hanyou stood from his chair, his chin lifted in the air with a confidence that many saw as they watched him on the screens. Something about the way he made just a simple movement the eyes in the room followed him to no end; the women swooned and nearly fainted, while the men envied and jealously wished for his life to be their own. Kagome watched him scoot through the chairs of her friends and passed her without a glance and stopped in the isle. With a trademark smirk he twisted slightly and held out a hand for her.

"Shall we?" he questioned being sure to keep his voice firm and yet…gentle.

Sheer panic rose in her being, she couldn't breathe…she's fantasized what it would be like to have him act such a way towards her. What it would be like if he had only eyes for her, if he was simply only there for her…and yet she was deterred at that thought as well, there were too many things to consider. Too many circumstances that are unanswered, though the answers would no doubt come in time she had not the want to wait longer. With careful consideration she smiled back and slipped her hand into his, and with his swift aid was next to him within moments walking down the isle.

He escorted her like a perfect gentlemen to her seat, pulling it out and pushing back in when she sat. It was an 'awing' moment for the girls of the class, all of them hated and envied Kagome with a passion, they didn't really hate her…just were so completely jealous that it drove them to think…devilishly.

"You may begin." Professor Ryoshi waved his hand before returning his sights to the clipboard.

Kagome couldn't see him but enough of watching other interviews to know what he was doing. Taking a deep breath she smiled at the hanyou that lazily sat across from her seemingly rather bored.

"Inuyasha," she began trying desperately not to look out into the crowd of peers that secretly wanted her to fail. "You…"

"Don't be shy Kagome ask the question," he knew exactly what she was aiming for, the questions couldn't possibly be about his company no matter how much that he wished they were. But Kagome had the right idea to question about his past…and she above anyone else had the right to know. And if it was for her, he would swallow his dignity and pride to prove that there was something more about him, that he was worth her time…and maybe even a little, just a small smidge of her affection. "Ask me anything."

Her cheeks flushed and became a light shade of pink, with a small nod and once again forced her nerves to take side track, she cleared her throat. "Five hundred years is a long time to soul search,"

So it begins…hopefully he wouldn't disappoint her and at same time not reveal too much to allow her recognition of the possibility that he might have been…the doll.

"Well when you need find something as important as your soul, five hundred years doesn't seem too long." He stated.

Biting her lip she shifted her eyes. "What exactly was it you were looking for inside your soul? It had to been extremely important to find if you were gone for half-millennia."

This was where it got difficult…he wasn't sure a good way to answer this, there were several repercussions that would come if he answered truthfully. And the option of lying was none existent he couldn't do that…not to Kagome, so with a deep breath and a grunt he smiled.

"My heart," his voice had softened and his eyes had taken their trails to a spot on the floor. "It isn't an easy thing to find."

The twin looked him with such empathy, his sadness, his pain and everything that had gone through his being she felt…he was so honest that it radiated his feelings to others. How deafening was his emotion into two words that it made her voice dry and her eyes brim with liquid. Where she found the voice to bring forth more words was beyond her.

"And…you found it?" did he mean his heart, or someone who held his heart…perhaps the love of his heart…

"…Yes," he answered while turning his amber eyes to the twin. "For being a demon, they say strength comes naturally…and emotions are the weaknesses that humans suffer from, at least that is how it used to be five hundred years past."

"But it was different for you," her lips pursed at the thought of what a childhood he'd had to bear alone. "Because you are a half-demon,"

"Of course," he scoffed; of course his life had been different from both humans and demons. A crossbreed between the two, hated on both sides and for what…something he could not change.

It was a matter that not many understood because unlike demons humans did not transcend time or pass through the ages, they didn't understand that even though demons proclaimed that they believe emotions to be weak, that didn't mean they didn't have any. On the contrary it is a demon that possesses more emotion half the time than a human; they just don't see it or don't care. It is what drives them to kill others, rage and heat of battle between an opponent the adrenaline that pumps through their veins.

"Unlike the era we live in now half-demons were not common and were…hated among other things." It was a bitter subject one he preferred never to speak about, but he couldn't help to answer everything she asked…he wanted to share with her…and he didn't care about the others in the room.

These answers though similar to his TV exclusive interview…they were raw and unrefined without practice, they held emotion on the highest level. His eyes gave it all away.

"What exactly was it about your heart that you had to find?" _was that too personal?_ Should she have asked that for the interview…or did she really merely ask it out of, personal conviction to what he would say as an answer? In fact…most of these questions had nothing to do about the interview or her grade; it was out of her own curiosity…to see if he, if he trusted her enough to let her in.

He paused, that was easy to know but to say would be a very difficult, as he knew before the answers he gave would have good and bad repercussions. And none of them would be on his side, but yet again he felt compelled to tell her, he didn't care about the others that watched him give up personal secrets. He simply wanted Kagome to…to see him for who he was, and what he'd strived to become…for her.

"…love…" was his answer…and what an impact that had, not only on the raven haired girl across from him, but the gasps in the crowd made it known that he had let out one of his most guarded secrets…for her, for Kagome to know…how much further he would take it, he wasn't sure. He would have to safe guard if she ever neared towards the year he'd spent with her. Heaven knows that she was the one he'd fell in love with, and he couldn't very well explain that without speaking of the rest.

_Love…_

Inuyasha…was in love? But…she thought that…what about, of course they were just friends, good friends…that's all they ever were and all they'll ever be.

"Love?" it wasn't as hard to say it as she'd thought, a hurt smile crossed her lips as she looked at him.

_Dang it!_ He knew it had been a horrid idea to even speak that word, but noooo he had to say it anyways, he couldn't help but see the flash of hurt in her eyes…she was hurt by his…_did she care…more?_

"I know it sounds ridiculous like some sob story," he had to word this just right… "But for me it was real and it took five hundred years for my heart to discover what that really meant."

"Do you still love her?" she had to know…she just had too…

"Yes, and I always will you can't just dismiss feelings like love no matter how you try," not that he'd tried to on the contrary he embraced it, and held on to it letting it heal the wound in his soul and heart.

"Was it hard, for you to let her go?" somehow this wasn't the questions she had initially thought about asking, she'd never imagined the answers he'd been giving her and because of that…she wanted, no needed to hear more. She wanted him to tell her _everything_. Now certainly was not the time or place, but that will never come, time was something that waited for no one and you simply had to take the chance at any moment you could.

"As it would be anyone else," he watched her carefully, she didn't seem hurt anymore, she looked…compassionate to his confession…that was Kagome. She never dwelled on things that affected her; she always had an air that could not be suppressed for so long. Her innocence as a child was incredible and though many things would not always stay young and innocent Kagome had enough to compel anyone. "She is my first love, the only person who loved me for me…no matter what I looked like."

To say that was true and false, she didn't know that the doll she carried with her had a soul, but she loved him regardless of his appearance and treated him equally.

"Have you…reconnected with her?" this was probably the question that she really wished to know…the one that held her within it's vice grip not allowing her to think beyond it.

"I have," he started. "But were just friends, its better that way." _For now…_

This whole time they thought he was speaking of someone else, but all the while he was truly speaking of the woman sitting across from him. The one that showed him the ways of a loving person, that showed him a life without pain and heart without hatred. She'd given him a second chance at life and by the almighty above him was trying to do it differently…for her, he'd give the world.

"I see, well thank you very much for giving your time to come and answer a few questions…" she remarked while looking down at her watch for the eighth time, they'd gone thirty minutes over their initial given time…she hadn't even noticed that it had gone by or the fact they were still in her classroom.

All things around them had disappeared, the noise, the people, it was just them sitting together and talking…they were the only ones in the room, at least the only ones that mattered to them. With the interview done they stood and returned to the upper seats and watched the next group go; both delved into their own thoughts about the questions and replies that had been their interview.

How a simple assignment for class could make things…so much more complicated…


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Four

Plans For The Future

-----

Today.

Today was a perfect day.

Why you must wonder, because…she was going to become a very rich woman.

It had started off a simple ruse, a trick to get Kagome's help, more along the lines of getting Kagome to introduce her to Inuyasha. Have him get her a nice descent high paying job, and she'd be set for life, no more worrying about the future. Her plans would pull through wonderfully.

She couldn't have imagined what would happen, when she said yes to Miroku for drinks. It hadn't even occurred to her that the hanyou had a bigger secret, no, thee biggest secret. That could not only ruin his 'chances' with her sister, but destroy him in the eyes of the public. Who would have imagined that when they walked down the cobblestone sidewalk of their small town; that summer they got to choose whatever they wanted to buy for a gift.

That the doll sitting in the back row; on the top shelf had harbored Inuyasha's soul.

Her lips formed into a smile, a smile from sheer happiness, she couldn't have asked for something more. To find out what the hanyou had been like, to find out that he was the doll her sister carried around for a year treating it like a real person. That the doll had really been a person trapped within its ragged seams, between the materials that made the ugly creation of what the doll was.

It nearly made her laugh with excitement just thinking about the damage she could wreck if he were to deny her anything she asked. According to the drunken monk, Inuyasha loved her sister and that was all good and fine she could care less about what he wanted with her sister. However, if he were to say no to her requests that she's so carefully designed out…things in the media would get far worse for him.

For who would have thought that media mogul Inuyasha, had been a monster whose killed women without mercy before his incapacitation by a priestess. He was cursed by one of the very women he betrayed and wanted to watch wither away without love, and without hope, and without him. It was a complete burn on the hanyou, his entire life that a complete secret a mystery among the ages, would make him fall so far…in the eyes of humans.

For the first time in her life, Kikyo was as giddy as a school girl.

Her heels clicked along the solid pavement as she walked down the busiest street in the city. The sun was high and shining, the air crisp and fresh, and people…they just didn't seem as annoying as usual.

_I'm going to be rich, free from mother's house, free from incompetent employment and free…of Kagome._ Her mouth returned to its bitter line; what a fool her sister was. Didn't Kagome learn over the years that she shouldn't trust anyone, not even her own sister? Hadn't Kikyo shown her time after time what comes of being, kind and nice to others? Lies, the doll she loved so much had actually had a soul, and here he is lying to her. Miroku filled her in on everything that Inuyasha was doing or planning to do for Kagome.

How he _loved_ her, how he would do _anything_ for her.

Ridiculous, Inuyasha didn't need a weak woman like Kagome by his side, if anything he should want someone like…_herself._

She hated the fact that she was still…envious towards her younger twin. What a abhorrent thing to be in the shadows of her counterpart whom was everything she wasn't; Kikyo didn't mind the fact Kagome could be sweet and caring…it's when she got things, that Kikyo deserved. A prosperous life with a wealthy man; a booming business with her intelligence behind it all, however it seemed that she was stuck in a rut while Kagome was swiftly catching up.

Out of her own curiosity, she'd looked in with her old professors from college and intricately asked how her 'darling younger sister' happened to be doing. She'd out matched her in several areas though, had no direction to where her life would head. Kagome was a slacker when it came to the future; she had no idea as to what she was going to do for a living and perhaps its gotten even worse, since Inuyasha came into the picture.

Kikyo was neither soulless, nor heartless when it came to her family…however when it came to Kagome it was different story…

She was something Kikyo just could not understand.

Why didn't Kagome get stuck into the system, the world that works around them, that feeds off of all of them? Why did it just pass her by, where did the barrier that protects her come from…and how can she get one? Kikyo was bitter because she hated everything and everyone that had things she wanted, but never seemed to be able to get.

That was going to change though.

Today, it would all change.

She let out a grunt before biting her tongue, how dare she go back into that feeble ranting of a jealous woman. This was not about Kagome it was about her and the newfound information that would give her the life she's always desired.

Stopping in front of a building she paused before gripping the handle and pulling the glass door open. Taking a few steps into the sterile building she frowned, this place was a grey infested prison if it could be called anything. Her hips swayed as usual walking across the floor and over to the base front desk, where a woman with incredibly thin cheeks sat looking at a small compact mirror. Her dull black hair pulled back into a tight bun, her makeup heavy and think, _grotesque_ was the only word Kikyo could think for it.

"Well, well didn't think you'd be back so soon," the receptionist taunted.

Never one for such acts Kikyo merely narrowed her eyes. "Is he in?" was her question, though they both knew it was more a polite formality.

"I'll check for you," her voice was squeaky and unbearable. "Sir, Kikyo…"

He must have cut her off quickly, her face removed of the sneer and replaced with something that looked like fear, though it was not a shock _he_ often did do that to people. It was his trademark, he was a tyrannical man…demon. Kikyo smirked, actually not many knew, some demons even had a hard time sensing that he was a _half-demon_…funny really how he tried so hard to keep it a secret.

"You can go up." She bit out sharply.

Kikyo nearly put effort into rolling her eyes but simply ignored her and swept passed the desk heading to the elevator.

Positively beautiful what she was getting out of the deal, well out of the whole deal, she planned it out perfectly. There wasn't a hitch in her manipulated course of action she intended to take to become possibly as wealthy as Lord Sesshomaru himself…that was a long shot considering he's been in business for several hundred years. And she was going to make a pretty penny with just a few convincing words.

The ding of the elevator signaled her stop on the top floor, the corporate office of the CEO of the firm she used to work for. Metal doors slid open and revealed a long hallway with two double doors being the only entrance, and a pair of cameras on each side. He liked his privacy and to make sure that nothing of his…lower businesses came up to light, the corridor was dimly lit, and grey just like the office below. He hated colors and bright cheery atmospheres…probably why they got along so well.

She stood in front of the door and waited, not bothering to knock, she knew he was sitting and watching the cameras as usual so she didn't feel the need for wasting effort.

With a buzz three locks on the door opened and she pulled the heavy metal slab of a door open. The office wasn't what you'd expect a corporate man to have; at least not like Inuyasha's which was actually lively and didn't have black everywhere. The windows were covered with thick black material on every corner not letting the fresh light of the sun peak through; the carpet was hard and almost felt like hard concrete. Painted black walls with ancient candle holders holding them up that gave no light what so ever, it really was a drag even Kikyo must admit that he could put a little effort into it.

In the center of the room was the most light; an oval table with six chairs evenly placed around it, and beyond that a large entertainment desk that looked more like a wall. That was where he did all of the business, he had screens for his cameras and could switch between as he pleased. Computers were set up along with three phone lines to do legal transactions, and…underground mischief as well.

He was a man of many…trades.

"…Kikyo," his voice was a dark and forbidding, though…enticing as well. "What a pleasure to see you, so soon?"

She didn't need this, he couldn't manipulate her anymore. "I'm not here to reminisce I have…information that you might want."

You see it was a perfect plan, first she offers up Inuyasha's past history to the highest competitor business that would be willing to pay a beautiful amount of money for it. And as destroying the information was, it would cost a great deal to get off of her, who better to give the information to the man who gave her the idea in the first place. Of course if he wasn't going to pay a large sum of money she'd go to the next highest bidder. But it doesn't end there, oh no…

Next she'll be heading to Inuyasha's office to collect on whatever he'll give her, to keep her mouth shut. She'll keep her word and not speak of it ever again. For you see it won't be her exposing Inuyasha, it will be someone else, and the best part about it that he'll go down in flames and she'll rise up from the ashes, and all in the world will be hers.

Today was a good day.

"Oh, and what information could _you_ offer me," he stopped speaking and stepped from the side of the room shadows where he had been standing, his dark eyes glinted with malice…she was nothing more then a nuisance. "I have no more use for you."

She smirked, for the first time in front of him, she nearly laughed. "Oh no? You're drowning in Inuyasha's wake, and soon you'll be left in the dust with nothing more to show than an empty building with years work down the drain." And it was true, his company wasn't prominent, or getting business at all.

His mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue or I'll rip it out." They weren't on the best terms anymore; she had been his lawyer, a real find considering the work she'd done. Then she simply up and quit, saying she had a better offer…she left his office, and his bed.

This time she did let out a laugh. "You're an idiot to pass this up, what I've got on Inuyasha…" she couldn't even finish, just thinking about what she has in her arsenal was just too funny. "Would destroy him, and then some."

The man stopped in his tracks his hands deep in his pockets; he pulled them out and folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"Tsk, tsk," she stated while waving a finger. "No information without talking money first."

He scoffed. "What makes you think that I believe you, this could be a bogus trick, you're source might be a complete idiot."

"Ah, yes," she smirked while leaning on one side. "He is a complete idiot, but he's the idiot that is best friends with Inuyasha."

That perked his interest. "Houji."

"Yes, Miroku Houji himself told me everything about Inuyasha…_everything_."

His lips quirked into a devious smile, "By all means," he waved to the chairs around the table. "Let's do business Ms. Higurashi; I'm sure we'll come to an understandable settlement."

"Good," her response.

Today…

Was going to be a good day.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Five

Persuasion In Many Forms

-----

The room was nothing but shadows, the blinds to the outer worlds were tightened and closed off, and not a shed of light could penetrate through. He sat in his large corporate black leather chair; the arms a stained oak that almost looked black but instead a deep crimson like blood. His elbows propped upon the spotless, stainless top of his wooden custom made desk; appliances adorned it, things used for everyday work neatly placed upon it.

Not one single thing out of place.

Unusual for him, to say the least…however today was a day made with _several_ exceptions.

He hands connected together, fingers overlapping each other supporting his forehead which he had laid upon them. His mind had come to a stand still and refused to use its works to try and even comprehend the situation placed before him. Having yet to even begin his inner debate about the path he should even consider taking for fixing this mess…

"_Inuyasha I need to tell you something," Miroku was frantic._

He thought that the monk was just being himself, something frivolous that he was trying to tell Inuyasha, something about a woman.

"_Miroku not now, I'm trying to plan my date,"_

It had been a miracle…when he survived the interview and the people that watched him and Kagome walk back up the steps, they held him up in even more light. With the beautiful passion that the interview instilled in the room, Hiro's interview with Kouga wasn't as anticipated as they would have liked it to be. The wolf demon actually looked so angry he could have burst right then and there; his face had barely managed to stay calm throughout the whole ordeal.

Then the last interview came, the one that set the action packed rampage that the entire classroom became a frenzy of playing "let's grab the hot guys and see if we can rip their shirts off". Nightmare as usual when crazed people start looking at him like a piece of meat that they can rip into pieces and sell on the internet; something he couldn't fathom why anyone would buy a piece of cloth. Who was he though, to understand the human mind and nature as to why they do what they do.

Though when it happened it wasn't during the interview; it was after when Sango stood next to the monk…too close unfortunately for her.

His right hand traveled down and to the right…

It was so loud Inuyasha let his ears flatten against his head.

That girl hit Miroku so hard that he flung to the desk across the other side of the room; then she went after him again shouting several things but all of which ended in _pervert._ Eight guys had to jump their desks and grab her before she could get another kick in, which she did; she got a real good hit in with her foot. Miroku to busy rubbing his wounds to realize he was sitting in the lap of a girl, until she questioned if he was all right, and he asked if she would bare his children. That made the others girls get all crazy claiming that they would bare his children.

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him.

Literally, someone tackled him from behind along with a few other people who jumped across from the seats closest to him. Myoga was shouting with all his might for the class to contain themselves…but you know when they got going they just could not stop. It was a complete mess; he's lost many a good shirts that way.

In the end he managed to get out with his undershirt still on…and ask Kagome out on a date. It was like heaven when he called out to her while jumping with his demon strength to grab Miroku and jolt to the door trying to fend back people while asking her to go to dinner with him. Without his demon super hearing he didn't think he would have heard the words that came out of her mouth, the beautiful words that made him love life again.

"_I'd love too!"_

And now…now this had to happen.

He'd thought life had been going so great, he thought that finally it was all coming into place…but now it was falling apart in one fell swoop.

It was all Miroku's fault…he'd given away the only thing Inuyasha had left, the memories, the pain, and everything that had come from his life before. He'd trusted his friend thinking that confiding in him was a sign of a permanent friendship of something that was supposedly solid. What do you do when this happens; when your world comes crashing down before your eyes, when everything comes back together in full force and wants to drown you in it.

Kikyo would be by soon, lord knows what she wants.

He'd give her anything to make sure she doesn't tell Kagome.

Honestly he could care less if it were ever to leak to the media about who he once was; he just cared if Kagome found out by it…before he could tell her everything from his perspective. That is all that mattered to him; only Kagome mattered and if he lost her because of Miroku…he'd probably end up killing the monk. Then go insane and kill until someone finally killed him, which would most likely be Sesshomaru. And for all he cared Inuyasha was just a pebble in his shoe.

What a mess...

"_Sir," the intercom sounded._

He didn't respond immediately, before he lifted up his head and lazily pushed the button to speak. "What."

"_There is a guest here for you," she stated while giggling. "It's Kagome Higurashi."_

His ears perked up and he let out a breath, standing up he straightened his shirt before pressing the button again. "Send her up."

"_Yes, sir."_

The click of the communication ended and he stood alone in silence again, his office was stuffy and full of dreary remorse, so he decided against allowing Kagome to see his sullen state. She'd ask questions that he wasn't ready to answer. He stepped from around his desk and made his way from the large office into the brightly lit hall; he squinted from the glare but adjusted quickly. Within a couple minutes the ding of the hall elevator sounded and the large shining metal doors opened, coming out from the belly of the metal contraption, the love of his life.

She looked beautiful as always.

"Inuyasha," her cheeks tinted pink as she spoke his name softly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He could tell her voice was unsure, perhaps she thought he was calling off their date…he hadn't decided yet if that was for the best. Though his gut told him not too and his heart agreed, his mind with its logic told him to back down now before he hurts her.

"Um," how did he go about telling her anything when he just couldn't take his eyes off her, she made him smile. "Let's go into the conference room."

"Inuyasha!" the last person he wanted to see at all, the monk glided down the hall like he'd jogged up the flight of stairs to get to the top. Miroku stopped as he saw Kagome and made an apologetic face. "We've got to talk!"

The hanyou's fingers curled into a ball, his fists shaking as he glared so hard at the monk that stood before him, although he didn't reject the man. He looked frantic and out of breath; desperate to talk to him, and even though the bitter hatred that he currently held for the monk flared he simply held his tongue and nodded.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he looked at her with a lopsided smile. "I'll only be a sec, why don't you go to my office, you remember where it is?"

She nodded and looked at the monk with a soft smile, almost encouraging… "Alright." With that she turned on heel and headed for his office.

Inuyasha didn't wait for her to be out of sight, he grabbed Miroku's satin purple shirt and dragged him into the glass conference room. Pushing him inside the hanyou slammed the door shut and folded his arms.

"What," he growled out. "Could possibly be wrong now!"

* * *

Kikyo stood at the counter tapping her nails, a smile on her face. "Is he ready yet?"

The receptionist gave a smile and nodded, "Yup go ahead and go up!" she cheerfully stated while jotting something down on the papers that covered her desks.

The eldest twin happily strode over to the gleaming elevator and pushed the off-white button with the black arrow pointing upwards, her freshly manicured nails shining with a new dark maroon color. Her lips hadn't lost the smile she'd had while coming into the building; she hadn't lost it as the many employees annoyingly greeted her happily with cheery smiles. Nothing could get to her…

She consciously patted her purse and the smile she held grew wider.

Inside she had buried treasure; something she'd never dream of having for years to come was now inside her small black handbag with a strap that hung on her shoulder.

Today had definitely been a good day. So with the normal ping of the elevator and the doors automatically opening; she stepped in and filtered out the slow paced annoying music that played. All the while a smile on her face, it had gone just as she expected with her last employer, he caved in when she gave him just a little piece of what was the information that she had about Inuyasha. He even went as far as to laugh and smile about the entire thing when she told him the whole story, of course after she'd received a compensation that couldn't have been better if she'd gone to anyone else.

An amount that would stay secret, to everyone but herself and the man who'd made the deal.

"Mm," she couldn't help but smirk as the machine stopped and the elevator opened, she remembered the way to his office and didn't feel the need to stall any longer.

Swiftly she walked down the corridor to the large door that had a golden plaque on it reading "CEO, Inuyasha" plain simple and completely boring. Kikyo couldn't believe that with all the money he has that he didn't actually put effort into making his own sign flash and let it be known who is the boss. Grabbing the knob she pushed and walked into the dark office, and closed the door behind her.

The minute the door clicked shut the lights came on…

Her purse fell to the floor as she gazed at the person sitting in the chair…

"…You're!"

"Hello Kikyo."

* * *

"I'm just saying Inuyasha, I saw her walk in downstairs!" he had come with good intention, to inform Inuyasha that Kikyo was on her way to suck whatever she could out of the hanyou.

The silver haired half-demon said nothing, his brow creased as he went completely thoughtful. "Fine," he'd made his decision, one that would affect everything…but he couldn't risk Kagome finding out from anyone besides himself.

"Inuyasha what are you going to do?" he'd screwed up horribly and he couldn't blame Inuyasha for hating him as much as he does…but he wanted to help, to help try and make things right!

The hanyou stopped halfway out the door and turned his head slightly. "I'm going to give her what she wants."

With that he exited the room and headed out the hall and towards his office; he had to…to tell Kagome to leave and that he'd call her, but…he didn't plan too. Throughout this entire endeavor of trying to win over her heart, he didn't realize he could very well be destroying her life in the process. He hadn't even thought of the effect that he was causing on her life; the problems that presented just being around with him…it wasn't fair for her.

So what better to do than completely sever the frayed ties that he'd created and tell her to start over new; to have a life full of love and laughter with someone who loves her and deserved her. He didn't deserve a life of happiness; he didn't deserve to get that love…the kind of love he had pretended to give the women he'd killed.

About to continue listing reasons why he couldn't be with Kagome, a familiar strong scent mixed in with Kagome's sweet vanilla strawberry assaulted his nose…

He stopped and watched as his older brother stood with a towering height over Kagome, in front of his office door. They were talking about something while Kagome held a plastic white cup, what Inuyasha assumed had some sort of liquid in it. Not disturbing the two he simply watched as they stood there; the twin giving smiles sometimes and giggling, while his stoic elder brother uncharacteristically smiled towards the young woman. Sesshomaru hardly showed emotion; hardly showed anything really except how smart he was, he liked to show that a lot.

"Inuyasha!" yet again the monk seemed to feel the need to interrupt him, not that he was doing anything important but he'd rather strangle Miroku than talk to him.

"What." He flatly let out, though annoyance seeped into it.

The purple clad man was about to say something when he too spotted the people at the other end of the hall. "Oh, I didn't know Sesshomaru was here…"

Perhaps the day wasn't a complete loss…

"Hello," the voice was silk smooth but was constrictive tense and was forced out.

Inuyasha was a tad surprised to see Kikyo walk out of the office door next to him, so he simply nodded, _great this was perfect timing._ "Kikyo."

"I was just leaving," she stated while trying to walk pass him, although didn't get far when the hanyou grabbed her arm.

"You're just leaving?" that was strange…

"Yes, now if you'll let go of my arm." She motioned for her arm to be released; however the hanyou was not just going to let her go so easily…

"Without so much as a request to money, I know you better than that." And it was true, no one would turn away from the bundle of cash they could get out of what Kikyo had on him, and she was no fool.

She paused and tightened her jaw, before turning her head back to where Sesshomaru and Kagome were standing and chatting. "Let's just say persuasion comes in many forms."

He raised an eyebrow looking back at the two as she had done; then let her arm go. "You're just going to leave then?"

"Yes." She ground out, "You don't have to worry about your secret coming out from_ me_ any longer." She stated before straightening her suit jacket and walking to the elevator.

Leaving the two men to stand and wonder as to what happened all of the sudden, only to have Sesshomaru come towards them beholding a look of annoyance at them.

"Inuyasha," he started. "I surmise you'll no longer have a problem with that woman?"

The hanyou shook his head before looking to his brother with a smirk. "I don't think so…what did you do?"

Again out of character Inuyasha saw his brother's mouth turn slightly upwards into a smile; the older demon said nothing just slipped passed the men and headed to the stairs, Sesshomaru was never one for using the elevator.

Why they didn't know, but whatever works.

He smiled a good smile towards Kagome; maybe just maybe things would work out after all.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: Well I did not think I would get as many reviews as I have for this story simply because of the concept of Inuyasha starting as a doll. Many people don't give it enough of a chance, they read the first chapter and give up because he was a doll, like how I see 1000 people have seen it but after that chapter, there are only a few who read more. For those of you who have read through and reviewed thank you so much, it is reviews whether they be small or long I appreciate them dearly. Please continue to **review**, and enjoy.

-----

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Six

…Cheese…

-----

She stood in front of the mirror her eyes shifting upwards and down looking her body over for little things that may be poking out. Luckily for her it seemed as though everything had been put on perfectly; with a soft smile she took a deep breath before…

Letting out a high-pitched gleeful squeal, running to her bed and jumping on it!

The excitement couldn't be contained any longer, she had held it in long enough. Her legs wobbled as they tripped over the messy covers of her bed; they tripped along the tight skirt she wore. But it didn't matter if she fell, didn't matter if as normal she tripped over herself and went crashing to the floor, nothing was going to ruin the night.

Swiftly stepping down from her bed she darted to the window and flung the curtains open; dusk was starting to set in and the sun was going beyond the mountains and setting, turning the sky into a molten golden orange. Kagome loved it, it was the most beautiful sight at this time of day when all the young prepared for bed, and all of the adults readied for a night of fun.

However tonight everyone would be coming to celebrate…

Including Inuyasha.

Her cheeks couldn't help but flare up with a rush of pink as she thought about the last week that has gone by since the interview in her class. Everything had been perfect really; the date they went on just the other night had been completely and absolutely the most wonderful day she'd had in a long time. That was to be expected though, Inuyasha was great and though they did fight about the little things, it never mattered they'd make up in seconds. And continue their fun…it was everything she'd dreamt of all together in one day.

Now for a second time he was going to be her 'date' for the evening however, tonight was more gathering night for the local elders and their time to reminisce about the old days.

Grandfather Higurashi did it to honor his departed wife and many others in the local area whom died; it's a chance fore the neighbors to get together and have a fun time just enjoying one another's company. It was also a chance for the shrine to get visitors to come and try to see if they could donate to the rebuilding of it. Since it was a landmark for the city being there for two hundred years; everything holding it together needed to be replaced except for the main home where they lived. Grandfather often tried with all his persuasive might to get businesses, or wealthy people to give small amount of money into restoring the beautiful ancient place that had housed their family for generations.

It wasn't about keeping the shrine for it was theirs and no one, not even the government could take it from them until every last member of the Higurashi family dies.

It was about preservation of the building that held so much knowledge and harbored small items from the past that represented someone else's life. The chills that ran down her spine made her smile widen; oh she loved the stories that this place held, that her grandpapa kept alive even so long after his wife's death. Out of the two grandparents she had, her grandmamma was the one who was crazy in love with stories from the ancient times of the feudal era. She would dress up and bring out from the boxes in the attic little staffs and relics that had a story to all of them; of course Kagome knew that some of the stories were just to crazy to believe…but that didn't stop her from believing them!

They were…somehow endearing and her grandfather was the sensible man who took care of the shrine and its many things that concerned the outside world.

When her grandmamma died, something changed within her grandpa and he started acting a lot more like his wife. He'd pull out dried frog foot and say it was good for her feet; or lizard skin was the perfect acne solution. What had made him become what his wife had once been could be looked at as him trying to make up for the loss of his love, or some senile way of dealing with the trauma.

Kagome figured it was none of those things, perhaps he really did love it too and by acting the way he does, he simply is keeping her memory alive.

Just like everyday when she looked into her closet and saw that leather coat that belonged to her father; his memory replenished her for the day. It was better than coffee and made her a lot happier to think of those times before his death…to think about how he saw the world much like she did.

"You look beautiful," her mother's voice broke through the thin barrier she had created while diving into her thoughts. "Just like my mother."

Kagome smiled and twisted her body around to see her mother standing at her door holding something in her hands; she had a tender smile on her lips while entering the room and gently placing the materials she had on the bed.

"Thank you," the twin glanced back out the window. "The weather's going to be great for tonight."

"Mm," her mother mused while walking over to the large windowsill that her daughter was peering through. "Yes, it will be you're grandpa is so excited."

Nodding the raven haired girl let out a giggle before laughing aloud and wrapping her mother with her arms; jumping as best she could while holding her.

"K-Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi hadn't expected it and was slightly startled, before smiling and letting out a chuckle herself. "You're happy too I guess!"

The twin released her mother after a few more jumps before dancing a little around her room and letting out a content sigh. "I am happy."

"That's good," she couldn't help but laugh as her daughter danced circle around her. "You must like him a lot."

That got Kagome to pause and trip over herself, hitting the floor but bouncing right back up and giving a wild smile. "I...never just _liked_ him," she paused and chewed on her bottom lip. "I've always cared about him…"

Her mother smiled softly and put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Don't forget, it's just as unfair for him as it is you." She stated while walking over to the bed and picking up what she'd brought in. "I found this in the attic, I wasn't sure if you would like to wear this or if you wanted to wear your kimono."

Pausing in place the young woman raised an eyebrow before moving in front of her mother and taking from her the clothing she'd gotten from the attic. When she unfolded the cloth her eyes widened and her mouth if possible went into a gargantuan smile.

"Are they grandma's?" she questioned while holding up the white long sleeved tunic, and red bottoms, she wasn't sure of the name they used to call them only that it was the attire of the priestesses back in the era they were representing.

Nodding Mrs. Higurashi gently glided her fingers across the white untainted shirt, her eyes glistening with tears as she smiled to her daughter. "She had two pairs of them, and I thought…that you and Kikyo would like to wear them."

She didn't answer her mother, because she couldn't her throat had a huge something blocking it and tears spilled from her eyes. It hurt…a lot of things hurt. The loss of their grandmother, the loss of their father, a personal loss of her best friend…and yet through it all they didn't dwell on the pain of that loss…they seemed to be pulling through it because they kept bringing up their lost loved ones. Was that weird, she didn't think so, better to remember them as if they were still alive then forget them because they were gone. That would be terrible.

Mrs. Higurashi took the fierce bouncing of her daughters head as a yes, and left the room so she could change. She couldn't wait to get the camera and take a picture of the girls standing together side by side; in the robes of priestesses just like their grandmother and her twin sister had done. It brought a cheeky smile to her face as she nearly leapt down the steps to find the camera and film.

Yet again Kagome found herself looking in the mirror, this time a sort of tranquility glowed about her face, just the sight of these robes made her feel…connected.

Connected to a lot of things…

The past for instance; almost as if she were apart of it, if only for a night. Her grandmother, these were the robes she dressed in everyday as she tended to the traditions of this holy sanctuary, a piece of the woman that her grandmother was. She loved thinking that perhaps one day someone else will put these robes upon them and feel the connection that she felt now; it was a beautiful thing and it gave her peace.

Her jaw was going to fall off, or her cheeks permanently bruise from the constant smiling.

Though that didn't matter to her, tonight was going to be great.

"Kagome, are you descent?" she questioned while opening the door slightly, before peaking inside.

"Yeah I'm done," twirling around smiling and put her hands on her hips; though the long sleeves covered her hands. "How does it look?"

Mrs. Higurashi being a mother, and as all mothers do when their children that looked grown up, she cried with a large smile on her face. She let the tears streak down her cheeks as she pushed the door open and slid into the room; Kagome was a spitting image of her mother when she was her age. Kikyo as well, both of them made up the woman that inspired her life, oh the things her mother had taught her and she'd never listened. But that was all in the past, all she could do now is the same thing her mother did for her and teach her children.

"You look wonderful," she cried out while pulling from her pocket a white strip of cloth. "Here use this to tie your hair back."

Kagome took the lengthy strip and wrapped the hair at the neck with a few strands hanging out. "So do I look like a priestess?"

The woman paused for a moment before nodding her head. "You look like you're straight out of the feudal era."

"That's great! Oh, I can't wait for tonight to start!"

"Yes, well let me get a few pictures of you…oh I know why don't we go out in front of the tree of ages?" she commented while gazing out the window where the branches that reached from the tree tapped.

"Sounds great, Sango should be here anytime," Kagome had invited her best friend to be a 'slayer' and perhaps once again be in the company of a certain monk.

It was weird to hear after the entire interview when Miroku had groped Sango; she talked about it none stop; she just wouldn't let it go. No matter what time it was she'd call up Kagome and start talking about it again, how it bugged her and how she fell for it. Though it was one time, and a little swift action of his hand, it really got to her. Until Kagome realized that it wasn't really the groping she was infuriated about, it was the fact he had been talking to other girls after so quickly, Sango still liked him regardless of the grope. She just couldn't admit it to herself.

"Alright, just a few quick pictures and then we'll finish up the food prep and be done!" Mrs. Higurashi announced while grabbing her daughter's wrist and dragging her down the stairs, outside and too the large tree that governed the grounds of the shrine.

"Do you want me to stand in front of the fence or right up next to the tree?" questioned the twin as she watched her mother fiddle with the camera.

The small thin wood fence that guarded the tree was only shin high and could be easily knocked down if kicked; but no one in the time it was put up treaded on the ground the tree lived on. Unless they were apart of the Higurashi family; which they commonly would be found underneath the tree wasting the day away bathed in its shadow. Even Kikyo could be seen standing beneath it and letting her hand trail across the bark of the large wooden base; she must feel the something that came from the tree as well…

It affected all of them in one way or another.

"Yes, behind the fence," she stated while still fiddling with the camera; for some reason the film just wouldn't fit! "Hold on Kagome I have to go get a different film!" with that she rushed off to the house.

_As always mom,_ Kagome thought while pulling her other leg over the fence, how could this day get anymore perfect? Here she stood beneath the tree of ages as the leaves swayed with the winds song; it was a monument to the ancient days, what with the memory it holds. It held so much knowledge and has seen everything for centuries past and will continue centuries forward…

Smiling she felt the slight breeze that wafted through the air stirring the leaves that had fallen from the tree and the trees around it to dance on the ground. She pulled a hand to her hair and swiftly swept it behind her ears; her eyes never failing from the trees large base.

"…You look great."

Her body shivered slightly as his voice drifted to her ears that she had uncovered; her mouth softening her smile as she turned slightly. He's done it so many times before, so there was no surprise when her throat constricted and refused to let her breathe at the sight of him. But more than his impeccable looks this time that made her so breathless…it was what he was wearing that made her smile and for some reasons her eyes water.

It really suited him…being in red from head to toe or ankle depending how you look at it.

He wore an off-white undershirt beneath his red haori that resembled so much the painting in the attic that she'd actually recently put up in Souta's room. His bottoms matched the top color of faded crimson, tying off at his ankles with no shoes or sandals just bare feet, which made her laugh. Seeing him like this made the shirts and pants and shoes and very modern things seem pointless; he looked complete wearing this attire and she…was taken back by the similarities that it had to the ones she'd made for…her friend…

"T-t-thanks…you look…great too…" was all she could manage while watching him step closer.

He stepped over the small fence thingy without even thinking, and stood next to her, his eyes going from the beautiful twin face to the large ancient tree. His attention had come to a halt while looking at the large…thing that had been his comfort in years past. Unconsciously he let his hand pull up and slip into Kagome's, his fingers gently curling around her smaller hand. In return she tightened her grip a little while turning to stare at the tree once again; both lost in their own thoughts about the magnanimous sight before them.

It was a few minutes before either of them stirred out of their long silence; their small time to just enjoy each other, the hanyou turned his head towards the twin. She had a content smile on her face as she shifted her gaze to him.

"Kagome," he started, it was just something about the moment that made it seem…alright…to tell her anything and everything. "I have to tell you something…"

The smile on her face slipped a little while she twisted her entire body to face him, their hand still holding together. "Okay," this was it…_this was it!_

"…Kagome I,"

Before he could even get started however a flash entered the corner of their eyes; making them both wince and retract their hands…mostly because of embarrassment.

"Inuyasha!" called Souta from out of no where, as he bounded up to the pair. "I didn't know you'd be here so soon!" the boy happily stopped in front of the fence and stood their beaming up at his idol.

The silver haired hanyou gave the kid a smile before glancing up too see Kagome's mother standing there with a camera in her hand. And the other hand clasped over her mouth while her eyes were brimming with tears, he could tell she was smiling from the wrinkles in her skin…but why he didn't know.

"You two look so wonderful together! Let me get some more pictures!" she rushed up towards the pair and laughed uncontrollably; pushing Souta out of the way, and tugging Inuyasha to his left and Kagome to her right until they were practically conjoined. Well actually Inuyasha was holding Kagome around the waist while holding his other hand in front with her hand, and her unused hand just disappeared to the side. "Aw…" she held in a sob as she backed away from the couple while pulling up the camera.

Kagome blushed horribly to the point where her face was hotter than the sun. "How many pictures did you take before you used the flash?"

"Thirteen!" she proudly announced while pulling the camera up to her eye sight and aligning for a perfect frame. "Alright say, 'cheese'!"

They looked at each other rather uncertain before looking back to Mrs. Higurashi and saying in unison. "…Cheese…"


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Seven

Side of Her Bed and into the Crack Between it and the Wall

* * *

"_Inuyasha…"_

One month.

One month is how long she hadn't seen him; hadn't heard a word from him, only time she'd hear anything concerning the silver-haired hanyou was in the media.

Papers, breaking news reports, constant coverage of the on going trial for the half-breeds innocence or guilt, it seemed like a never ending crowbar prying further into Inuyasha's personal life. Not that before he hadn't been the social media's bonanza of complete interest in the public eye, but now it was different…well at least the view on him was different.

Everyone thought of him like a…a monster now…

A cruel vindictive evil creature that preyed on innocent women…

One month ago there had been a very successful party held at the Higurashi shrine; the night had begun as a complete dream turning into a fantasy as it strode on. Guests were plenty and the affair was beautiful; food was complimented on the taste for being the best, the games and dancing of an era long past. Contests of whom could eat the most, to who had the best target sight the night was filled with stories of ancient hero's and short skits preformed to show the emotion of war.

It had been, she had to say, the best festival held at the shrine in years there had just been something so authentic about it…perhaps the demons that had come as a request from Inuyasha.

He had done so much to help…he donated decorations, brought pounds of food, and helped bring a real feel of what the world had been like five-hundred years past.

Inuyasha…

With a deep breath, she stretched her arms upwards and let her legs expand pulling on her sleeping muscles, trying to wake them up.

However…today, today was going to be a good day.

She sharply turned her eyes towards the door where a light tapping came; quietly sitting up she fixed her jumbled shirt and flattened down her hair; that almost looked like she deliberately stuck her finger in the light socket.

"Come in," her voice was set in a hurt tone, one that she had used most often this month.

The door quietly opened and in came a mirror image of herself, with a tender smile on her face. "Hey," Kikyo started while pushing the door close with her foot, her hands occupied with a tray of what looked like food. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome didn't know why but Kikyo had been so kind to her these past weeks, ever since the whole ordeal with the night that uncovered Inuyasha's past. "I'm alright Kikyo, thanks for asking."

"Well I thought to bring you some breakfast," she placed the tray lightly on the end of the bed then turned to face her sister. "I…"

"Don't worry about it Kikyo." Kagome intercepted her sister's statement; she didn't know how many more apologies she could take, after all Kikyo's were the worst….

"I just think it's horrible what he was doing to you," she pulled on the end of her blouse cuff. "Kagome even I wouldn't wish this upon you…You're still my sister."

Ah, she was _very good_ her sister, every little word that came out of her mouth carefully strewn together to make it sound that there might actually be a hint of concern for her well being. "Kikyo its fine really, I'm okay it's been nearly a month since the whole thing and I'm still alive!" she responded cheerfully, and meant it too, she was still alive and fine.

"Kagome," why today so much more persistent? Kikyo usually left after the first 'hello' and 'how are you', why was today for her different? Did she know what was going to happen later on, at the hands of her identical twin sister? "Do you believe it?"

Oh….so she wanted to know whether Kagome had taken it all in, whether she really believed all the horrible things they portrayed Inuyasha as and overly blown up how monstrous he was. She wanted to know whether Kagome believed that every moment of everyday and time she spent with the hanyou that he was plotting to destroy her, then murder her for only the reason but because he could.

Kikyo wanted to know if Kagome had finally cracked under the pressure of finding out that the doll she had held so dear to her heart; that had divided the twins ultimately, she wondered if Kagome had finally conceded to the fact that life couldn't be lived the way she had lived it.

That order and organization, not artistic and creative, are the ways to live life. To be the best of everything and leave others in a tattered wake is the way to get around; that in the end being the childlike loving caring person she was, Kagome would have been better off being like Kikyo.

But hasn't that always been what it was about?

Kikyo trying to tell Kagome that life was meant to be planned and lived out expectantly, and not stray onto the paths of caring for others, showing compassion for people's problems…thinking of others instead of their own welfare.

Why Kikyo had a deep desire to change Kagome, was even beyond her still, ever since they were kids. "Of course I believe that Inuyasha has," she had to put this very delicately…a lot was riding on the words she used. "Done things that I couldn't imagine…I believe that what they said about him has a truth to it, but right now I try to not think about the bad things…" _only the times he smiled at me, put his jacket on my shoulders, and came to the rescue with my class…_

Kikyo gave a poignant sigh before standing up. "You think it would have been kept quiet, that Sesshomaru would have at least paid off the media instead of allowing his brother to become the biggest target for the world's largest tag-team thrashing." She shook her head and turned towards you. "And the ending…"

"It wasn't…it wasn't that bad." This is where it got a little tricky.

That night one month ago when the party had come to its end and the guests bid their farewells; the Higurashi family bid goodbye to everyone save for the hanyou and Miroku who had stayed behind to help clean up the perishables. It had gone so well with recaps of the nights more laughable events; mostly when Sango backhanded the purple clad monk whom then fell into one of the skits and became part of it. One of the highlights of the night; jokes were flung every which way and it seemed like all would be well…

Until they finished up and decided to join Mrs. Higurashi, grandpa and Souta watching television.

That's when it went downhill…

On the screen flashed photographs, short clips and videos, and words all flying around speaking horrible things about Inuyasha.

They called him every horrible thing possible that could be combined into sentences to demean him; Inuyasha had become the target of reporters, from all around. Experts pointed their views on his sanity and how he hid his true nature so well; how the world perceived him to be a wonderful gorgeous man that did good deeds and helped the less fortunate.

How he masqueraded his entire appearance to shield from the world the truth underneath it all.

That he was a…What made it the worst was "somehow" they had received pictures of a young girl around the age of twelve holding a white stuffed thing that looked like a shaggy dog but was still a little iffy. She had a boisterous smile on her face and was happily standing next to her mother, father and sister…It had been the worst three weeks of her life as the reporters jumped at the chance to take pictures of her; they camped down the steps of Higurashi shrine. Police officers were issued to escort her to classes and any where she went if it were off the grounds of the shrine.

This last week has it only calmed down after statements given by Kikyo had settled the media frenzy; she had "conveyed" her younger sister's outrage and disgust. Giving comments on how Inuyasha made her frightened and she couldn't believe what happened and was simply glad it was over.

Kikyo had taken over the rains of the family and directed them on what to say; and how to act, even Souta was given a list of comments and things to deny or simply ignore.

Kagome was the only one that said nothing, that hardly left the house…

She wanted too…she had so much to say and tell…but there was only so much she could do in one time. They wouldn't believe just her if she denied the accusations and had nothing to back it up with. If she came forward and expressed that she didn't feel crossed about what he had done; they would twist it and make it seem that she was being manipulated by Inuyasha to say lies. Kikyo would be on a vendetta, a rampage to destroy anything and everything good that she would try and salvage. Deeming it necessary to make sure that her younger sister simply stays back and silent; letting the older twin take over and "do what's best for the family".

"At least we're out of the spotlight hmm?" her last comment, though she said it with a little disappointment she waved her sister goodbye without turning and leaving the room.

Kagome watched her sister intently before letting her azure eyes stray to the tray of food at the foot of her bed; sticking her tongue out at it she shook her head. "I'm not going to eat that."

Yawning she smiled and stood up from her bed as she heard a small buzzing sound; her phone was vibrating on the table, or as she liked to call it dancing. After all it was doing circles as she left it standing last night, grabbing the small portable device off her desk she flipped it open without looking at the display.

"Hi-di-ho ranger jo!"

"_Good grief woman you have to scream into the phone!?"_ the voice on the other line screamed.

Kagome giggled to herself as she heard her friends incessant babble about no courtesy or phone etiquette and there was a class for just people like her, which was down in the basement full of blondes who say "like" to much. The twin couldn't help laugh. "You must not be having the greatest day, eh Sango?"

"_You're joking right!?"_ changing her tone she sounded like she was holding back her fury, Kagome was eternally grateful after all she was started to stress out just thinking about her adventure coming up later on in the day…_ "First you make me call that…that sorry excuse for a freaking perv!!! Ugh, then the only way he'd even consider doing what I asked was if…if I went on a date with him!"_

"Oh Sango," it was a failing attempt by the second, so to make sure her friend wouldn't be insulted by the uncontrollable laughter she covered the bottom of the phone.

"_Kagome!? Kagome are you laughing!? You are laughing you traitor! He's blackmailing me, and you're just sitting there laughing!"_

"Sango don't be…upset!" she giggled a little more before taking a deep breath and smiling wide. "I know the sacrifices you've made to help me out…but you owed me big time, remember?"

"…_Yeah, okay fine now we are completely even, no more favors that include perverts who wear purple and are actually straight!"_

"Deal!" with a nod Kagome leaned on her desk and let her body slag; though her head stared at her bedside, the side most next to the wall. "So he agreed to it then?"

"_He said that it was pretty cool of you for even thinking it up and commended you for your…incredible forgiveness."_

"Who am I supposed to be forgiving?" that's a strange thing for Miroku to say, who would she have to forgive?

There was a pause on the other end before Sango spoke again, this time her voice a little shrouded in something that sounded like pity or sympathy one of the two. _"…well Inuyasha, after all he didn't tell you and the way you found out, all the stuff that happened to your family…you know all that."_

"So he has to be forgiven because of things that happened without his control…" it was very rarely that Kagome lost her temper with Sango, only because they were both short fused and problems would arise in their friendship and it would take time to grow back into being comfortable. Therefore she let it slide Sango didn't know why all this planning had been done… "It's not something I have to forgive; it's something that I have to…"

"_Hey,"_ she interrupted. _"Don't worry about explaining, I understand more than you think…I just don't want you too…"_

"I know Sango it'll be hard…but I have too."

"_Which is why I'll let you go, after all you're probably not even dressed! So remember exactly noon at the Penguin Park, and Kagome?"_

"Yeah?"

"_It's going to be the best day ever, for you at least!"_

And with that the line clicked and Kagome let her fingers close the phone and set it down on the desk to the side. Yes she wasn't dressed nor really prepared for the day…but she had something important to get, the first and most important thing that was even more prized then her clothing.

With a small smile she pulled from her desk and slowly crawled atop her bed, her arms pulling her body to follow towards the wall. Stopping she hesitated, of course this was a big part of what today would be about, it was the thing that inspired her to do what she was going to do…but it still made her shake. Made her tremble at the thoughts that all the while she in her twelve year old days, talking with her stuffed doll with no name, could actually be thinking himself…

_But he has a name now, and names are very important._

With that thought it gave her a boost of encouragement and excitement too let her hand travel to the side of her bed and into the crack between it and the wall.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty Eight

The Beginning of the Start

* * *

"I can't believe…"

"What that you're dressed that way, or that I actually convinced you to come out?" Miroku gave a congratulatory smirk, of course the smirk was meant to congratulate his fine work on bringing out the hanyou from hiding. "Well I should think you would be happy to be out of the apartment!"

Inuyasha didn't bother to re-act his tired eyes being shielded by a thick pair of sunglasses. "No, I want to go back…"

It was nothing new to hear such a defeated tone in the hanyou's voice, after all he'd been subjected too in the past month Miroku was surprised that he was so mournful and not bitter or edgy. The people that screamed and ran away; then there were the murmurs constantly floating around caught only by his ears. The men who'd throw things, the women who'd covered their children's ears, eyes and mouth to protect them from the Inuyasha.

The police had come to his apartment arrested him in public eye and had camera's flashing like crazy getting the story of a lifetime.

The story of his downfall…

It had all happened to fast his eyes blinked and it was over; or rather continuing on and dragging around this pattern of complete disintegration of his character.

"I really want to go back." He stated hoarsely the pain of all this taking its new found home in his mind and spreading further infecting every part of his mind…even more the fact that it nearly killed him _how_ Kagome found out who he was.

How could he let this happen…how could this all fall apart so quickly what had he done to deserve this? Was this his true torture, his punishment for the years of dishonesty and death of so many…was he too feel the loss and pain they endured…Was he doomed to suffer the rest of his life, knowing that the woman he loves could never be his?

It…it was depraved and made him sick, his stomach dropped bottom and his heart…oh his heart…

The pieces that had converged back together with the help of Kagome…it didn't break; it didn't fall back into little shattered shards of a lost hope…No…that would mean there would be a chance for his heart to get put back together, that there was a chance for life again…this time was the final chapter of his organ.

There was no hope with her out of reach; no good thoughts or remedies that could save him from this fate…his heart was_ dieing_ without her. He knew that there was no way in the heavens he could ever even begin to fix what has happened and honestly he didn't want to try; she was better off with a man that could give her the world, or really…a whole heart.

His was missing so many pieces that it was ridiculous to think he could give the most important person in the world to him; what she really needed. Sure money could buy everything to take care of her…but that's not what Kagome wanted or needed…she needed the intangible things, the emotions others had around her…love. He knew that the most he could give her…

Was a broken man, with a distorted past and a lumpy heart…

She deserved perfection, or something close too it.

"Miroku," he quietly choked out, why…why couldn't he have been born as someone else? Why did he have to die like this? Why did he have to die at all…why did he have to die alone? "…I can't do this…I can't…"

"Well you actually showed up." Her voice quipped as they rounded the corner.

At first sound of a female voice his eyes snapped shut and his head turned away; feet halting in place Inuyasha waited for the blood shattering scream that many women can produce to pierce the air…but it never came. He waited a few more seconds for good measure before letting one of his lids pry open; the smell should have alerted to him exactly what woman it had been that stopped the two men, but he hadn't taken a breath since she'd spoken.

It wasn't expected on Inuyasha's part to see Sango standing there in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms folded and a bag slung over her shoulder; her face had a smirk while her eyes narrowed slightly at the hanyou.

"Rude you know," she started while tilting her hips to the side. "You should say something instead of just standing there looking like that idiot."

The half-breed followed her eye movement; and sure enough standing next to him Miroku in a shimmering purple vest with a black long-sleeved undershirt, was drooling and eyes glazed over. His sight was set on Sango, well actually her exposed legs she was wearing a knee high teal striped skirt.

"Miroku…" sauntering up to the monk she gave him a soft smile and put her hand tenderly on his cheek…

Inuyasha couldn't help but think that was absolutely baffling he thought that Sango…

WHACK!!!

"You depraved perv!"

He nodded while folding his arms that had been executed well he had to say. If anything he'd give it a ten just because she'd tricked the purple clad man into thinking otherwise. Also counting the added distance of a good guess…four and three fourths feet he'd give her a bonus; and for just hitting him in general. After all Inuyasha wanted to murder his friend still, so watching him get slapped around by a woman that was smaller than himself was rather enjoyable.

"Ooh Sango…you shouldn't wear such revealing clothing!" he shot back in defense while scrapping his body off the ground.

"Shut up you little weirdo I've been waiting for over an hour!" the tone she mustered was tinted with a slight higher pitch…more feminine?

Miroku probably didn't notice it, but Inuyasha did…in fact this whole thing seemed a bit weird, he didn't know that they interacted outside of the relationship or lack thereof that he and Kagome had. That and Sango just didn't like Miroku…or that she did and didn't show it very well or didn't want to so she beats him up to hide her true feelings…something like that.

"Oh my stars!" Miroku placed a hand on his forehead before jolting up from the ground. "I completely forgot about our date!"

"What date, no more date for you mister this was your one and only chance and you blew it sky high!" glaring at him she did a full turn and started stomping her way down the cement path.

Miroku looked horrified as he contemplated what to do; Inuyasha watched his friends face twist and turn as he thought about his next action. The entire thing seemed weird to the hanyou…first of all Miroku said 'oh my stars' even though that sounded completely irregular the part that got him was the fact that Miroku _forgot_ a _date_.

He just doesn't forget dates, not the man who set the bar for being a world known lecher, any date was a chance for him to cop a feel.

"Miroku…" he didn't even know where to begin after all he was the last person to give advice about love, given the current state in his own matters.

"Inuyasha! I can't let her get away," the monk burst out while grabbing the hanyou's shoulders and shaking them fiercely. "She's different from all the other women, different I tell you!!!" frantically he let go of the half-breed and pointed across the street and down further where there was a large recreation area. "Go hang out in that park for a while, I'll be back in like ten minutes and we'll go get something to eat like planned, I just got to go...go…"

"Go." Inuyasha nudged his head towards the fuming Sango was currently trying to cross the street.

"Thanks buddy!!!" he called out while making a sprint towards the woman.

Inuyasha watched his monk friend as he skidded to a halt and start talking to the newest interest; though he was rather skeptical about the whole thing…really this wasn't right, whatever was going on…

His shielded golden eyes strayed from the arguing couple to the direction Miroku had pointed too; why a park of all places? This was his chance to go back to the apartment and think about how he screwed up and wallow in endless pity. Rolling his eyes he checked both sides of the street and started to cross; even though he wanted desperately to go back, he might as well get fresh air…hopefully there would be no one in the park then he could take off the stupid getup.

The monk had suggested a disguise because of the reaction most people had when seeing him in his normal appearance. So as he hopped over the curb and a woman stared at him she didn't scream; just looked him over, probably wondering about what colored eyes were behind the shades he wore. A black wig securely covering his silver hair; he wasn't a vain man, but he preferred his long wild silver mane over this black dull fake wig. It did look rather good on him…but it wasn't the same.

Letting out a sigh he shook his head, he was getting tired of it all, the same old thoughts running through his head. He just wanted to finish the day without having someone scream 'run for your lives the monster is coming!'. Yeah that would be a good day…

So with a breath he let his head rise up a little to watch where he was heading; the park was at the end of the street and surrounded by a fence that wasn't much of a fence. It was called Penguin Park for a reason after all there was a large blue penguin in the middle of the whole park that doubled as a slide.

But…what was that on the slide?

A woman…a woman holding something carefully on her lap…Was this a joke, was this some sick prank by Kikyo again that he should have to face and endure? Gritting his teeth the hanyou gripped the fake hair atop his head and ripped it off; well if this was a joke, a stupid prank he sure as heck wasn't going to go out there as another person.

No he'd face this as himself…even though there was nothing he could do to redeem himself as the hanyou he once was being someone else would be wrong. Stepping forward he shook out his hair while taking the glasses off with one quick snap of his wrist…but as the newly lit world came into sight, as the breeze carried the delicious scent that the woman had…

All in the world for him became anew, it had been the first time in nearly a month his eyes were blessed in seeing someone who defined the word of beauty to him.

Ironic really… That the one day Miroku finally gets him out of the apartment; somehow the monk _forgets_ a date, and tells him to go to the same park the very same park, that _she_ was in.

That monk…and Sango was probably in on it!

With a shuffle of his feet he came to the edge of the small cement ring that surrounded the large blue penguin; he bit the inside of his cheek as he saw her just sitting there on the edge of the slide her feet dangling off.

Beautiful…the most beautiful thing his eyes ever beheld was simply sitting there cradling something in her lap. He stopped breathing and hadn't realized it until his lungs demanded the consumption of air; with a swift breath he pulled his hands from the pockets of his pants that he had unknowingly stuffed them in. He felt that out of respect he should present himself this way…at least the way she had known him or something like that…he was confusing himself.

For being a half demon of insurmountable strength…Inuyasha could feel an unfamiliar prick at the back of his eyes as they gazed down at the box in her hands. It was the fourth box that he remembered her pulling from the side of her bed, down through the crack where her others had been. Still on the lid of the tin rectangular box had a faded piece of paper with a crayon drawing of what was him when he had been a doll.

She'd kept it all these years…

"Kagome…" he didn't know what to say or how to speak for the matter so many things… "I didn't want it to be like this." Scuffing his feet he turned his head upwards and looked to the sky.

"I should have told you who I was, you had every right to know but I…I was too afraid." The hanyou could feel his mind shrinking back, fading into something that wasn't close to who he was…a coward.

"Inuyasha…"

He cut her off by shaking his head and looking down at her with pained eyes. "It's true. All of it was true. I murdered them, I murdered them out of pleasure, and I wanted to see them cower in pain."

He was shaking…

"I loved to hear their tortured words as they pleaded for me to spare them; I lusted after each breath they took towards their last."

His eyes pleaded…

"I killed them with no pity, no remorse…they had families, friends and children and yet I continued to manipulate them. It was so easy to get them to bend to my will,"

His voice cracked…

"They would crack under it all and become little tools to me and I used them…I used them till I bored and then I moved on. I couldn't stop, I didn't want too and each time I made one die I felt a rush like an addiction I couldn't subside…"

He was breaking…

Inuyasha with his amber eyes bathed in the glistening tears fell to his knees no longer able to hold himself up; his arms limp to his side as his head fell forward. "I…I…"

The clattering of tin sounded throughout the barren park, making the half-breed cringe…she was angry, mad and…and…

Wrapping her arms around him?

"You've changed," she whispered as her head tucked itself in the crook of his neck. "You helped me more than anyone, you saved me when my father died, you came to my rescue even though I didn't ask you too…Inuyasha," she gave out a giggle while feeling the warm salty liquid stream down her cheeks. "You loved me more than anyone or anything else…and that's what…that's what makes me love you too."

Inuyasha froze and just for that second; just for that short second…he regained something that he'd lost so long ago; throughout the torture that humans inflicted on him, all the pain suffered at hands of another…Through the lost hope of five hundred years to being ripped from the arms of the only person he'd ever loved…With a relaxing sigh he wrapped his arms around her bringing her in as tight as he could knowing this time…this time he'd never let go not for anything…

Inuyasha finally felt complete, his heart felt…finished piecing together.

"Kagome…" he couldn't thank her enough for the life that she'd given back to him, thank her for the world she showed him beyond the vengeance, hatred, betrayal and pain that had been his childhood. "I love you."

Finally…he was free…


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Please Read This--** Ladies and Gentle readers. A recent loss in my family of a loved one has occured and I fear my typing spirit had been diminished for a good time and I could no longer treat this story with the proper focus and adoration as I had when I started it. The remaining chapters have been finished but I fear it may not be what you could wearly say as a good respect for an ending. Unfortunately for now it is the best I could give you for finalilizing the story that deserves its ending. Please **review** not for giving your condolences but for your love or hate for this story, I still wish to know what you liked and disliked, even in the end I would like to know for the next time. This is my first completed story I hope it will not be my last.

* * *

The Doll

By Final Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Epilogue

* * *

"Just do it!" 

"No!"

"I can't believe you're being so stubborn just do it!"

"No! And you can't make me!"

"…Fine!"

"Wait don't….don't do that!"

"You just said I couldn't make you, so that means if I do this it won't matter!"

"Can't you live without me doing it!?"

"I just want you to do it once…just once…"

"Hey, whoa, wait! You're not going to cry are you!?"

"No…maybe a little, I mean just this one little thing I ask you and you can't do it…why!?"

"Because! It's…its embarrassing!"

"It's…_what!?_"

"Uh…I didn't mean it like that…"

"So it's embarrassing!? I can't believe you, it's embarrassing to do it!?"

"…yes?"

"You're such an inconsiderate jerk I don't know why I put up with all this!"

"Me!? You're the one who wants me to…to do _that_ in front of everyone without even thinking how idiotic it makes me feel!"

"I do it all the time in front of other people and they don't seem to mind!"

"That's because you're a woman, women are allowed to do it in public, if I do it it'll…"

"_Embarrass you!?_ That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard how could it be embarrassing…you do it all the time when we're alone!"

"That's because it's just you and me, I don't have a billion eyes watching and waiting to see me do it!"

"Oh so it's okay that when we're alone you do it but when we're in public you can't do it because it's embarrassing to let people see that you do it!?"

"Uh…maybe, you lost me at we're alone…"

"You weren't even listening to me when I talk to you!?"

"I was listening your screaming just made it hard for my ears, nearly gone deaf from that screech of yours!"

"What!? I don't screech!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Just do it please!?"

"Fine! Will you never ask me to do it again if I do it now?"

"I can't promise you anything but I will back off for a while."

"I'll take what I can get!"

"Yippee!"

Opening the door she stepped out and clapped her hands.

"Ahem, your attention please, Inuyasha has something he wants to say."

Having followed her out from inside the closet the hanyou rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth; slinging an arm around the twin's shoulders he let out a sigh.

"I love you Kagome."

"Oh my stars I think that Inuyasha just actually said that aloud!" the monk chuckled out while pointing a finger at the half-breed.

"How sweet darling that's wonderful to hear!" Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands together and gave a dreamy sigh while slanting her head.

"That's so gross get back into the closet if you're going to start saying stuff like that!!!" cried Souta as he covered one ear with one hand and continued to play his handheld game with the other.

"He's right!" the oldest living member of the Higurashi shrine tapped his head with the white paper fan before shaking it at the young couple. "You could give an old man a heart attack with such public display of affection! It reminds me of a story three hundred some odd years ago when…"

"Alright dad I think you should tell me it in the kitchen!" Mrs. Higurashi announced while pulling her elderly father into the small kitchen to prepare the food, giving a wink to her daughter.

"I will say though it looked rather weird for someone like Inuyasha to say that out in public." Commented Sango as she folded her arms, quirking her eyebrow she shook her head. "Honestly a grown man like you displaying such affection…." She paused before clamping her hands together and her eyes growing enormous. "Is so romantic! I wish a guy would say that to me!"

"Sango," Miroku suddenly boomed his voice loud yet low, grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her in tightly. "I lo…"

CRACK!!!

Silence filled the room as the monk moaned and ached as he rubbed every part of his body.

"I said I wanted a 'guy' to say that to me, not a grubby pervert who's on thin ice with me as it is!" she hollered then flashed her fist at the man against the wall laying on the floor then stormed off towards the living room.

"I think she's finally cracking, she didn't break the wall this time!" Miroku happily stated while motioning for the hanyou to help him up.

Inuyasha snickered while holding out a hand to help him up. "Yeah she'll be yours in no time."

"Now, now Inuyasha no need to be snippy after all I'm not the one spouting beautiful public display of affection!"

For some reason the monk had no reflexes what so ever when it came to the gorgeous brunette; but all of the sudden he could easily dodge a punch from the hanyou…something was very odd about that.

"Inuyasha we can't go to the emergency room," Kagome scolded while grabbing his other arm that prepared for another swing.

"Thank you lady Kagome!" the purple clad monk gave her a graceful bow.

She smirked before slipping her arm through Inuyasha's. "I'm sure you can wait till after the special, than you can have at the man!" she giggled as the monk groaned and trailed behind them.

"Fine," Inuyasha grunted but held her arm tighter as they entered the main event area where they were to be seeing the début of one of their own. "When was this thing starting?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"In just a few minutes, now either you claim seats now or you're holding up a wall or sitting on the floor!" Souta made a quick dash for the couch only to get a face full of popcorn, getting him to slow down with fear of stumbling and running into something.

One time was enough for the poor lad…

"Ha!" Kagome announced as she successfully snuggled into the cushions of the couch.

Her body was nothing compared to the hanyou that lazily walked around the side of the three seating sofa and slouched down next to her, though purposely not sitting to close. He had already announced to the entire group that he loved her, _again_, he didn't want the world to see his affection…it just would be too embarrassing. After all being Inuyasha his pride was all he had left, now that Kagome was at his side everything would be alright in time.

It had only been a few weeks since their reunion that she had skillfully put together with the help of both Sango and Miroku. Still though he hated the fact that the only person not in on the whole ordeal was himself, he couldn't help but let a corner smirk at the thoughts of her doing what she had. It couldn't have been easy for her in the least…to find out the way she did, but the thing was…she kept reassuring him that she didn't care and probably had subconsciously known.

Whatever the case may be he didn't care, everything seemed to have worked itself out again and life was turning into normal.

Of course people still think he's a beast and scream at a sighting of the silver haired half breed, but…oh well it would blow over in a year or a decade he didn't care.

"That's, dirty…Kagome!" Souta growled as he plopped down on the floor and continued to throw pieces of fallen popcorn from the carpet.

"No," she shook her head and pointed to him as he picked up a hairball along with a kernel of corn and popped it into his mouth. "That's dirty…"

He gave her a scorched glared only to start chewing then coughed and cried out that he was starting to grow hair inside rather than out, and darted off to the kitchen to make sure he wasn't inside out.

"You know he takes after you," Inuyasha commented pulling his head back from the direction of the way the youngest Higurashi had run to the television that they would all be watching. "Just like you."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome bit out angrily as she pulled back her fist. "How dare…" she had tried to make a dramatic slap sound during her tiff but…he'd caught her hand this time, usually he'd let her smack him because he knew the stupid thing he said.

"Now, now…" he said in a lowly tone, his hand tenderly gripping her wrist and pulling her forward so she was sitting next to him. His amber eyes gazed at her for a moment before he chuckled lightly and turned away, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer. "Tricky aren't I?"

She opened her mouth to retort at first instinct simply to win their little battle, but her fingers softened as they caressed his hand that had found its way around her shoulder. Smiling a little smile she simply nodded and sunk into his body, a perfect larger mold that made her body a perfect pocket. Better let him think he won for now, after all this night wasn't about them, it was about Sango's new found job.

It was a dream she'd had for so long that it coming true made Kagome overjoyed for her friend. Though…she wasn't too sure how the hanyou would take what the whole thing was about lightly; he wasn't a very public affectionate man…he might have his nerves shot. But it was a good cause; after all it could clear his name.

And in the process embarrass him beyond no compare she loved when he got flustered, it made him seem so cute and cuddly, especially his ears.

"Ooh, that's so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi grinned as she entered into the living room, the elder of the family behind her.

"Blah, going to make me sick," he announced in a high pitched voice. "Such affectionate display would get you whipped or killed back in the feudal era!"

"Keh, I wouldn't let anyone hurt Kagome you old man!" Inuyasha's grip tightened slightly on her as he glared at the elderly man, it usually came to this when anyone mentioned protection or his obligation to make sure that Kagome was always safe.

_Of course he would go above and beyond declaring that he would protect her, but no…he couldn't tell me he loves me! Typical Inuyasha._ Her mind chuckled at the statement, it was what usually started their little rants, and it was a big issue of affection when and where it was shown. She loved it all the time and he liked it to himself, she liked kissing his cheek out in the open and he liked kissing her in the dark.

But they both agreed that handholding and standing side by side was a must have.

Ironically the half breed wouldn't let her leave the house without his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Shhhh!" Sango bounded out of her seat to the right of the sofa and waved her hands in the air. "It's on, it's on!"

All in the house of the Higurashi shrine quieted and gathered round the television set that was now the piece of interest, the point where all eyes were set upon.

"_Thank you Musai for that weather report, we will be sure to start making plans for the summer! Now for our special presentation of the short program set up by the newest member of our little family. Here she is, Sango Sajiya!"_

Sango's figure stepped into the screen and with her a howl and whistle from the monk, earning a shoe in the face, stiletto heels… Inuyasha just smirked and Kagome gave a delighted squeal along with her mother and grandfather. Souta was rather preoccupied but gave a heart felt "whoop".

"_Hello! Thank you for the introduction, it's an honor to be in such a blessed family as TCN." She proclaimed while tilting her head._

"_Now, Ms. Sajiya as I saw this new…information that came with the presentation you have so diligently put together, and I must say…it choked my heart. For the weeks that had been passed this just made me realize that we were too quick to judge, that perhaps we should have listened before jumping to conclusions."_

"_Human's are always like that, we don't want to listen to the truth because it's not as exciting as the lies, hopefully this will show you all what really is going on with Inuyasha."_

He had already been on edge when the woman and Sango had started talking about…judgment; he knew that instantly this was no ordinary presentation. And as his love's best friend announced his name it was signaled to the entire world that this was yet again a documentary on him. Why…why would Sango of all people do something like this, surely it couldn't be bad for she would never do that to Kagome but still…

He didn't like the feeling that his ego was getting, it was probably to help him in the media's eyes…but how far would he have to go to make that TV anchor woman cry?

"_Indeed, this will show a side of the half demon that most have not seen…and even more so what we thought was a tragedy for one woman turned into her greatest love! I can't wait to see it again one more time and I'm sure that all the viewers are dieing to see this as well! Why don't you do the honors Ms. Sajiya."_

"_Please call me Sango, and it would be great to announce my presentation dedicated to Inuyasha and Kagome entitled, The Doll."_

_---The Doll---_

_He stepped forward a man of insurmountable strength, a half-demon with eyes of gold and a silver mane. His troubled eyes flittered to the large blue penguin in the center of the park that he had entered. There she was sitting on the edge of the Penguin's slide, with something on her lap carefully cradled by her hands. He stood like a statue gazing down at the woman._

"_Kagome…" you could see his hesitation, the pause in his words. "I didn't want it to be like this." His feet scuffed the ground slightly before tilting his head to the sky._

"_I should have told you who I was, you had every right to know but I…I was too afraid." You could see the look on his face as he came into view._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_He cut her off quickly and the view quickly changed where you could see his pained eyes. "It's true. All of it was true. I murdered them, I murdered them out of pleasure, and I wanted to see them cower in pain."_

_He was shaking…_

"_I loved to hear their tortured words as they pleaded for me to spare them; I lusted after each breath they took towards their last."_

_His eyes pleaded…_

"_I killed them with no pity, no remorse…they had families, friends and children and yet I continued to manipulate them. It was so easy to get them to bend to my will,"_

_His voice cracked…_

"_They would crack under it all and become little tools to me and I used them…I used them till I bored and then I moved on. I couldn't stop, I didn't want too and each time I made one die I felt a rush like an addiction I couldn't subside…"_

_He was breaking…_

_Inuyasha with his amber eyes bathed in the glistening tears fell to his knees no longer able to hold himself up; his arms limp to his side as his head fell forward. "I…I…"_

_The clattering of tin sounded throughout the barren park, making the half-breed cringe, his shoulders you could see stiffening, waiting for that final blow._

_But the young raven haired woman known as Kagome did nothing but wrap her arms around him._

"_You've changed," she whispered, though could still be heard as day, her head tucked itself in the crook of his neck. "You helped me more than anyone, you saved me when my father died, you came to my rescue even though I didn't ask you too…Inuyasha," she gave out a giggle while feeling the warm salty liquid stream down her cheeks. "You loved me more than anyone or anything else…and that's what…that's what makes me love you too."_

_Inuyasha froze and just for that second; just for that short second…his body released its tension and the relief that spread across his childlike yet adult face could melt the northern icecaps._

_Inuyasha finally looked as though he felt something he'd never felt before…a sense of peace you could see in ever crevice of his face. It tugged at your heartstrings as you watched him. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he gripped her though his life depended upon it._

"_Kagome…" he couldn't thank her enough for the life that she'd given back to him, thank her for the world she showed him beyond the vengeance, hatred, betrayal and pain that had been his childhood. "I love you."_

_---The End---_

"_Aw…uh," she choked out while wiping at her eyes with a tissue. "Doesn't that just get you? That show of love? And all this time we thought that Kagome was a victim of Inuyasha…and you see this, this real affection and love for him and you can't help but honestly feel sorry for treating him like that! My husband doesn't even feel guilty when I ask him to get me a creamy puff and he comes home empty handed, he just ignores me!"_

"_Um…yeah…"_

"_Huh? Oh! Ladies and gentlemen I hope that this presentation has given you a new light on the man we had all turned our backs on so easily. We didn't know the whole story, but I must say, from the angle of the camera's I must say the words were clear as day? How did you manage that without them knowing?"_

"_That was easy; Kagome wore a microphone on her shirt. She was a good sport about the whole thing, letting us tape her reunion with Inuyasha no matter how personal it was."_

"_You mean Kagome knew you were going to be taping them?"_

"_Yes, she was more than willing to help when I told her about the presentation I was going to do for Inuyasha."_

"_Oh my…well then you hear it here straight yourselves, Inuyasha may have done those things years ago but…that doesn't mean he hasn't changed. Until tomorrow night TCN bids you a goodnight!"_

His eye twitched.

"Now Inuyasha before you explode," Kagome stated while looking at his face as it was stuck in a horrified expression. "You'll have to blame me just as much as Sango, and Miroku."

"Hey!" Miroku jumped from his chair and put his hands through his hair. "Why'd you have to say that, he didn't know I was behind one of the cameras?"

Glaring at him Sango shook a fist towards the purple monk before biting her lip. "I did it to help you Inuyasha, I know it's not how you would have liked it…but I um…"

"I'm not mad." He said quietly, before smoothly removing his arm from around Kagome, standing up and exiting the room and soon the sound of the door shutting of the shrines main house.

"Inuyasha…" she couldn't let him go alone, so without mention to the others only their eyes following her she grabbed her coat from the rack near the door and opened it just a sliver to slip through.

Night had come all too soon for her and she hoped they wouldn't be fighting all night, or he wouldn't go on another one of his emotionally constipated bouts where he would disappear. Though it made her warm and fuzzy inside knowing that she knew him well enough to know he'd get over it in an hour or too, she didn't think this one was something different.

"How could you forgive me so easily?" he asked quietly.

His voice had floated down to where she was walking, though he had to be rather load to get her attention, she had already started in his direction.

"There really isn't anything to forgive you about. You didn't tell me for the same reasons I didn't ask." She responded while stopping at the small little fence that shielded the largest tree on the shrine grounds.

"You aren't a coward like I was." He stated rather angrily, angry really for nothing.

"…I was afraid what it would mean if you were, but I only thought of it once Inuyasha." Her answer subsided a little timidly. "That isn't why you came out here though, are you angry with me because of the microphone I wore?"

"No I really am not angry," the truth was he wanted to get her alone…the whole presentation thing would wait, he wasn't angry but he did have choice words. "Close your eyes."

She folded her arms while turning her head upwards towards where the hanyou was sitting on a branch. "Inuyasha I don't feel like playing close your eyes games, the last time we played one of those I ended up kissing Miroku while he was wearing Sango's tube top!"

"Eh, don't remind me woman!" he spat out angrily, stupid monk…it was a long game that night, but now is not the time he wanted to get into it. Jumping down he landing with such ease on the ground and stepped to her. "It's not a game just close your eyes."

Closing her eyes she unfolded her arms and simply clasped her hands together.

The hanyou dug into his pocket and pull from it a long rectangular box. Now this box was much smaller than the ones she used too, and it wasn't lined in tin, no it was much more expensive. The outside was a dark azure, like the depths of the sea just before it blackens. It had shimmering sparkles and golden lining that separated the lid from the base. A diamond swivel is what held the two pieces together, making sure they don't burst open and drop its contents. He carefully pulled on the link to open the lengthy thin box; he tenderly lifted the box's lid open to reveal the silk interior and something far more precious than any prized possession of his past life that was left.

His fingers slithered gently around the heaviest piece of the chained necklace's jewels; he stared at the enchanted orb for a moment before he quirked his lips and placed the box back into his pocket. Taking the link of the necklace he unscrewed it and held it upwards motioning over her head.

Inside he snickered as she took a deep breath when she felt the necklace lightly laced around her neck; and the jewels that linked together the beautiful creation resting on her. He quickly latched the opal link in the back and watched as the single small tail trailed down her back and underneath her shirt. With one hand he had pushed her hair to the side, and with another swoop it dangled down her backside again.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly while wrapping his arms around the woman whose eyes were stilled closed, he rested his chin on the top of her head and took a deep breath.

"Mm?" she responded while pulling her hands up to meet his.

"Marry me?" his question was light and it was like a feather breeze that fluttered in the wind.

She let it dance in the air before opening her eyes. "Yes."

He smiled, because one she said yes…and two he already knew she would say yes, so he hadn't worried what her answer would be. "Good."

"Oh Inuyasha!" she breathed out while moving her head downwards to look at the necklace he had placed on her.

He quirked an eyebrow before looking down and smirking as he watched her fingers stroke the jewel in the center of the diamond chain. "Do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing…" she couldn't speak more for no words could describe the dancing speckles of light that floated around the mauve sphere that made her fingers glow its pinkish color. The chain reflected the prismatic lights and bent them to create new found pigments.

"Not the most beautiful thing," he smiled before placing his own hand around hers and gliding his thumb across the small orb. "The Jewel of Four Souls, strength, wisdom, love and friendship…I can't think of anyone who could bring out its purest beauty than you Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" she choked out while letting the jewel hang and her body twisting in his arms and looking up at him.

His hand caressed her cheek before he let his head tilt to the side. "It was my mothers."

"Your mothers?" he'd barely spoken about his family…even to her and though she knew he would tell her eventually she never pushed it.

"Yeah," he nodded absent mindedly looking upwards before smirking. "So are you going to invite Kikyo to the wedding?"

Kagome let out a strangled cough which really sounded like a suppressed laugh. "I don't think they'll let her out, even if it is your wedding Inuyasha, they're really strict. She's already had her monthly outside visit anyways, she got to go to the woods and pick up sticks."

"Sounds fun," he stated while holding back his laughter.

"Oh Inuyasha I do feel a little sorry for her, I mean I know she embezzled thousands of dollars from a man who stole from Sesshomaru," she giggled before giving him a serious look. "But the poor girl is in jail, we should show a little sympathy…"

"Alright," he stuck his tongue out. "It is kind of sad."

"Not too sad though!" she shook a finger at him before placing it on her chin. "Weird…"

"What is?" he asked.

Kagome winked at him before turning towards the ancient tree. "I never imagined my dream wedding was going to be with a doll!"

"Hey! I'm a good looking doll!"

"Mm…I think it's the ears!"

"The ears!?"

"Yeah they're so cute and soft!"

"My ears?"

"Yup their darling."

"You're marrying me for my ears?"

"Then I'll get to do this all the time!" she happily grabbed at his ears and started stroking them with her fingers.

"Eh, I'll take what I can get." He mumbled and laced his arms around her.

Inside the small little shrine Mrs. Higurashi was dancing upon the island in the kitchen shouting out that her daughter was finally moving out. Souta was laughing maliciously as he planned how to slingshot wedding cake into his sisters face at the reception. Miroku was trying to propose to Sango who was beating him back with her handbag, for the other stiletto heel was sticking out of the ceiling in the hall.

_She watched quietly with a little smile gracing her lips._

_He had finally learned._

_He finally loved._

"_Inuyasha…"_

He paused from his ever coming happiness to have his amber eyes glance upwards; in the essence of the tree of ages…She was there. He could feel her presence; everything flashed in a second before him all he could say to the woman that made him the doll was…

"Thank you."


End file.
